MOONLIGHT
by cnicholson2014
Summary: Just at 15 years old, Luna McCall is just your average teenager. Living with an older brother, sister and mother. But then one night, before her freshman year starts, a sarcastic best friend drags the two siblings to the woods, and therefor on, their lives changes for the better. BOOK ONE of Luna McCall series.
1. Disclaimer

⎮ I do not own the tv show, Teen Wolf for that matter. All the characters are rightfully owned by their respective owners/creators. The characters such as Luna McCall and Lindsay McCall is my own, or any other character I come up with. ⎮

⎮ **Warning** : Any changes throughout the book will be discreetly made by me, for example, several scenes I will skip and/or change due to my character's storyline. I will create several scenarios to fit my character and the others I come up with. ⎮

⎮ If you have any questions, confusion, or ideas, please don't hesitate to ask or follow my other Wattpad page, cnicholson1995 **.** ⎮

⎮ _And now onto the story_. ⎮


	2. CAST

**⏤ **MOONLIGHT**  
** noun **  
** _the light of the moon_

* * *

 **EMILIA CLARKE** | _luna mccall_

 **SOPHIA BUSH** | _lindsay mccall_

 **TEEN WOLF CAST**

 **TYLER POSEY** _| scott mccall_  
 **DYLAN O'BRIEN** _| stiles stilinski_  
 **TYLER HOECHLIN** _| derek hale_  
 **HOLLAND RODEN** _| lydia martin_  
 **CRYSTAL** **REED** _| allison argent_  
 **COLTON** **HAYNES** _| jackson whittmore_  
 **MELISSA PONZIO** | _melissa mccall_  
 **JR BOURNE** | _chris argent_  
 **EDDY MAYS** | _victoria argent_  
 **JILL WAGNER** | _kate argent_  
 **IAN BOHEN** | _peter hale_


	3. EPIGRAPH

_"_ _D_ _o not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly._ _T_ _hen your love would also change." — William Shakespeare._


	4. Meet Luna

**⏤⏤⏤ HER BLUE CRYSTAL EYES** shone through the night as she sits on top of her roof at her house, her long platinum blond hair blossoming through the wind as she sings softly. She's always the quiet one, always settling through nighttime as she does the day, she always prefers to be out on her roof writing in her diary. "Luna? Are you still on the roof? You need to come inside baby!" Her mother calls out her youngest child. Luna has 2 older siblings, a brother and a sister. Luna being the youngest is always the good child, she sometimes sneaks out through the woods to see the wolves as they bow down to her, her eyes glow a silver/blue color in hello. She doesn't know why they seem to listen, she fancies wolves more than any other creature. She tends to take care of them as if they respond to her. Little did she know, she's a goddess and the wolves know it.

Luna sighed, turning around to climb back into her window. "Coming momma, where's Scott and Lindsay? Aren't they supposed to be home before school starts tomorrow?" Yes, her first year of freshmen year, her brother is a sophomore and her sister is a junior. She hates knowing she can't drive, but her mom got her a silver Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Her father isn't around much, her mom says he walked out when she was a baby, her older brother Scott always tries to protect her. Scott is her favorite sibling aside from her older sister, but she doesn't blab about it. "I've got a late shift, your brother is upstairs in his room and your sister is out jogging." Why would she be jogging this late at night? _Doesn't she realize it's a full moon_? She thought to herself. Full moons are when she feels attraction to the moon at its highest peak, she feels power radiate off her, as if the moon is guiding her through the night. She goes to Scott's room seeing him tie his lacrosse stick, she's always in Scott's room, he's a year older, so they're always more closer.

Luna walked into her brother's room, which was next to hers, across from her sister's. "Scott, you think you can make it?" She questions him as she lays on his bed, his goof smile grows wider as he looks at his sister. "Yep and I'm sure you'll be my good luck charm too." Scott tells Luna as he's tying his stick. "Scotty, you know I'll always be your good luck charm, I'll always cheer you on and have your back." She smiles at Scott knowing she wasn't going anywhere. All of the sudden Scott hears a bang on the roof and looks at Luna to see if she's heard it too. "Lune, stay behind me ok?" Scott asks his younger sister as she nods, grabbing her baseball bat and grabs his arm for comfort. Since their mom works at the hospital, it's always been the three or should I say two, since their older sister was always out working. "Scott I don't hear it anymore." She whispers lowly to her brother. She starts to shiver, unknown to the two, two pairs of eyes outside the house watching over them. Luna always somewhat feels protected during the night. The wolves always watching Luna and Scott. Luna always asks the night to watch over Scott because he's the only person who can see through her and she always feels protected when he's around.

Luna slowly grabs a baseball bat that was once their mother's. "Lune, what are you doing with moms baseball bat?" Scott looks at his sister confused as theirs another bang. "Scotty who's out there?!" As they reach outside on the porch, Scott's best friend, who named Stiles, sarcastic Stiles, jumps down, makes the duo scream. "Stiles, what the hell?" Luna screams at Stiles for scaring her. Scott grabs Luna's hand and gives her a comfort squeeze as her heart beats fast. Stiles' stares at the two siblings. "Why does Luna have your moms baseball bat?" Stiles looks at Luna to why she has a baseball bat. "Well Stiles, if you must know, I thought you were some crazy psycho running around in the woods!" Stiles and Scott looks at Luna confusingly questioning her sarcasm. "Well, guess what, I overheard my dad on the radio, theirs a dead body in the woods." _A dead body? What is he? 5_? Luna thought to herself. "Wait a dead body? Stiles I have to stay home and watch Luna tonight." Scott mumbles to Stiles, Luna always appreciated when Scott would give up any night just to be with his sister, for some reason, Luna always felt a pull between them, always wanting to be near each other; the wolves know why the siblings feeling the pull, and they know why Luna is always stuck by Scott's side no matter what. "Bring Luna with us? Isn't she always out in the woods at night?" Stiles comments on the two while Luna looks at him weirdly as if he knows something doesn't, while Scott shakes his head, not wanting to put his sister in harms way. "Scotty, I'll come with you for Stiles' sake, plus I wanna see the full moon tonight, it's gorgeous!" Luna spoke softly to her older brother, knowingly that their best friend would do anything to drag them to the woods. "Fine, but your staying close to me ok? I don't want mom worry more, I promised mom I'd keep an eye on you more now that you're a freshman." Scott looks at Luna, whilst Stiles has a big goofy grin plastered on his face. "Stiles?" Luna asked. "Yeah Moon?" Moon is French for Lune, nobody knows why her mom named her Luna. She was born on a full moon, so that night, she was told her brother and sister said moon, so her parents named her Luna McCall. Stiles and her friends always calls her Lune or Moon or something related to her name. She knows French some sort and Spanish fluently. Sometimes at night, Scott would get up and hear his sister mumbling in her sleep talking in Spanish. He always teases her saying, "now you know where Spanish comes from dad". And she hated it. She hated her dad more than anyone, Scott would always protect her from him, knowing when she was 6, she fell down the stairs with Scott and she was in the hospital for days. Scott blamed himself for it even Luna told him it wasn't and that she was happy Scott stayed with her. "Shut up would ya Stilinski?" Stiles sees Luna as the baby in the trio, when they were little, Luna always tagged along with Scott and Stiles, and sometimes even Lydia. Lydia grew fond of the girl and she was a sister figure to Luna, although her sister was always at work or her friends house, knowing now their mom works over shifts, Scott and his older sister, Lindsay, for some reason, their mother wanted LSL as the initials, known as the McCall siblings. "Come on Luna, go get changed and grab my lacrosse hoodie and put it on, if it makes you feel safer okay?" Luna always wears Scott or even Stiles' hoodies just to remind her that she's safe, she prefers bigger hoodies than her own due to how small she is. Her having severe asthma along her brother, Lindsay was the lucky child, not having anything wrong with her. Scott and Luna both have severe asthma ever since that night their father left. He ended up taking Lindsay for a year until she came home to look after the two siblings. As Luna walks into Scott's room and she grabs the lacrosse hoodie with the number 11 on it, it's no secret that 11 is her lucky number, she guessed Scott wanted 11 to have as a jersey number in honor of having his lucky charm there at his games, even if he couldn't play, he always had Luna standing in the bleachers always chanting Spanish or even some French, Scott didn't mind it though. People would stare at Luna weird because of the languages she always speaks, but it helps Scott keep in the game. " _Si me matan, mamá te golpeará con un bate de béisbol_." Scott and Stiles blankly stares at Luna confused to not knowing what she said in Spanish. "If I get killed, mom will beat you with a baseball bat." The two boys nods their head in understanding as they walk to Stiles' blue jeep that Luna always hated because it always gets broken down, she'd prefer her silver one anytime, Scott in the meantime always drives it unless their mom says no.

As Luna walked towards the Jeep, she called out towards Scott. "Come on Scott, Stiles' hate to wait especially if theirs a dead body in the woods!" Luna calls out to her brother wearing his hoodie and grabs her headphones to listen to music, she mainly uses Scott's type of music but tonight she prefers her own. " _Carry On My Wayward Son_ " plays as she sings softly while they go to the preserve. Scott adores his baby sister, anything she does, he always watching her, admiring her, always seeing her smile makes him happy. But who knows what's lurking out in the dark, and the overprotective brother mode always on to watch for Luna, he couldn't be able to survive if anything happened to her.

Unknown to them, theirs a set of red eyes watching the two McCall siblings as he prepares to make them his betas.

* * *

 _• Hey guys, so this is my second book I'm writing and it's gonna be lining up with Teen Wolf, season 1. I know the lines from the show doesn't exactly match up, but to fit Luna and Lindsay I had to switch it up. Now I need ideas on what to make Luna and to how Lindsay will get involved. During season 1, you know how Scott is transitioning? Scott won't be alone in this story. And as far for Luna, she won't know who she is until mid/late season 1, depends on the story I take it. She will be like Scott but she's also gonna be something else._  
 _• if you have any questions or ideas for this story, let me know!_  
 _• Should I have Luna have a love interest? Or should I wait for Allison to meet Scott until she met Luna? Both Luna and Scott will have anchors, with a twist!_  
 _• Remember, the storyline won't exactly match up to the tv show, but the plot line stays the same!_  
 _• Should I make Lindsay supernatural as well or should I make her a guardian of the two siblings? Post your opinions below!_  
 _• Stay tuned for Wolf Moon!_


	5. Wolf Moon

**⏤⏤⏤ AS LUNA** , **HER** **OLDER** **BROTHER SCOTT** , and their sarcastic best friend Stiles, goes to the preserve, they start climbing the hills. "I should've stayed home, the woods are creepy then I thought." Luna mumbles as she hops on Scott's back. Luna is always lighter than Scott, she doesn't weigh much due to her size, when she was little, everyone would taunt her and bully her for being small and weightless. She hated the idea and Scott would always defend her whether if he was a grade ahead or not. "You two always complain about being in the woods! Especially if one of the severe asthmatic ones carry a flashlight." Luna and Scott both groan at their best friend, Luna doesn't need a flashlight to see in the dark, that's one thing she couldn't figure out, is why she can see clear as in the day. Scott always questions but Luna always carries an inhaler and a flashlight for nights like these. "Scott has lacrosse practice and I need to be there for him, Stiles, don't forget to mention he wants to start first line and I want him to have good luck." Luna smiles widely to Scott, being proud of him for trying hard during the summer. Luna began trying for lacrosse but she couldn't never play on the team. Luna is always shy and optimistic for anything. She's always reading a book staying quiet. If she isn't with the two nerds or her smart friend, Lydia. She and Luna are the top two smarts in the school with an IQ of 175 or higher and their grades are 4.0 GPA average. "Speaking of lacrosse, are you trying out too Luna? I know your grades are fine considering a certain strawberry blonde tutors you every week." Luna giggles at Stiles. Stiles' has a crush on Lydia Martin since the first grade and Luna doesn't tell her that. She thought it was funny watching Stiles drool over a girl he's fallen for. Scott carries Luna up the hill and they see flashing lights, Luna hops off and hides behind the bush along with the two boys. The sheriff doesn't see the teens as they hop up, the duo walk up the steep hills. "Scotty, I can't breathe. I left my inhaler in the jeep." Luna stops to catch a breath as Scott leans towards a tree. Stiles looks at them before walking off, knowing if they catch up or not. "Stiles! Wait up! Stiles wait!" Scott and Luna both call out to their best friend, but they end up getting lost. All of the sudden they hear voices as Scott pulls Luna and they both hide behind a tree. "Hold on, this little delinquent belongs to me." Sheriff Stilinski finds his son on the ground holding a flashlight. "Snooping on my calls again son? Where's your partners in crime?" Stiles comes up with a lie, not knowing where the duo are. Luna and Scott hopes that Stiles doesn't rant out on the two. Unknown to the two, a wolf is in the distance watching them for protection, and a set of bright blue eyes catches Luna's attention to see who's out there. Luna whispers to Scott. "Scotty? There's someone out here with us." Luna whispers so low only he can hear. Luna starts to shiver and snuggles into Scott's chest further and waits for a clear. "Scott? Luna? Are you out there?" The sheriff grabs his son by the neck. "You and I are going to have a little talk on privacy. Now I'll take you to your jeep and you drive home. Make sure you check in on Luna too. Send her my hellos." Stiles nods an ok, and he leaves the preserve, leaving both Luna and Scott behind.

After awhile, the two get lost. Out in the distance the set of red eyes awaits a perfect moment to get the two. The leaves start to rattle startling the two. Scott puts Luna behind him to protect her, the beast comes up to Scott biting his torso, he screams out in pain and tells Luna to run. "Luna run! Run as fast as you can!" Luna is nervous, she starts to run towards the wolf that's in the distance watching her, although the wolves are always watching and destined to protect her, the wolves know the beast will change her life for the good. They know Scott is with her to protect her from the beast. As she ran, the beast bites her torso, on the same side as Scott's bite. She screams in pain and falls unconscious. "Luna! Luna where are you?" Scott sees a white wolf go to Luna, nuzzles her to wake up. Scott runs to Luna as the wolf bows down. He watches in awe and pats the wolf, watching it go in the distance.

Scott picks his unconscious sister and carrying her to the house, still in shock, pain and awe; he couldn't explain why the wolf would help Luna and Scott after the black beast attacked them both. As Scott reaches the road, he hears a howl in the distance and sees an SUV swerving around the two. He keeps walking towards his house and gently takes her to his room, he and Luna used to sleep together and still do only if Luna had nightmares. As he lays her down, he takes his sweater off and goes to get the first aid kit to clean himself up. After he's done bandaging his side, he goes to Luna as she stirs. He takes the hoodie off her and raises her shirt to find the same bite on the same side, he cleans the wound and patches her up. Knowing this is a traumatic night, he gently gets behind her and falls asleep holding her close.

The next morning, Scott wakes up to his sister asleep with dried tears. He doesn't know whether if she can wake or not, he lets her sleep in a bit longer. He gets dressed and grabs clothes for Luna and his lacrosse hoodie on top for her to wear. He walks downstairs to see his mom returning home from a shift and his older sister making breakfast. Lindsay is the only one aside from Luna that knows how to cook. There on a table set pancakes, sausage and eggs along with biscuits and gravy. "Linds, did you make all of that for us?" Their mom comes downstairs to watch her two children eat breakfast, and she goes upstairs to find Luna in Scott's room getting dressed.

Their mother stands by the doorway of Scott's bedroom, watching Luna in front of the mirror. "Morning baby, Scott and Lindsay are downstairs, Linds made you two breakfast. I got another shift so you'll hang with Scott ok? I'll ask Linds to pick you up after?" Melissa asked her daughter. Luna glanced at her. "It's okay momma, I'll hang with Scott. And I smell it from here. Have a good day, I love you. Sleep well!" Luna tells her mom as she's walking downstairs, seeing her two older siblings nibbling, she yawns and rubs her eyes, she known that Scott put a gauze on her side from the bite she and Scott had, so she didn't mention it to Linds about it. As she sits down, she packs her and Scott a lunch, something she's always done for the two of them growing up, knowing she can cook she decided to skip and pack leftovers for the two, normally they share the same foods on occasion but this morning she packed a bacon, sausage and a sandwich. And Scott got eggs, sausage and a sub that she made the other night. After 5 minutes, Luna calls Scott and Lindsay that she's ready, she quickly writes a sticky to Scott and wrote " _kick lacrosse practice bubs, I'll be watching. Enjoy your lunch. I love you! Xo Moon."_ With a moon symbol. She doesn't know why she draws moons beside her nickname she's gotten from Scott and Stiles. Scott and Lindsay head out the door, Linds to her car and Scott to his bike. She didn't feel like riding with Lindsay so she hops on the bike behind Scott and holds onto him.

As they ride to school, she starts to feel different, and Luna isn't the only one. Scott can hear things clearer and his eye sight is better. As soon they pull into the bike rack, she hops off and lock Scott's bike, they turn around and see Jackson, a enemy of Scott and some-sort friend of Luna. "Dude watch the paint job! Hey Lu, what's up?" Jackson walks towards his friends, passing Stiles to see the two. As Luna is always in the middle of the two boys, she walks along with her music on, she doesn't pay attention to what their talking about until Stiles gotten her attention. "Yes Stiles?" Luna watches her brother lift up his shirt and she does the same under the hoodie. She had on a pair of blue holes skinny jeans, with a white short sleeves and a pink jacket wrapped around with Scott's lacrosse hoodie on and white Nike's and a leather jacket to keep herself warm. Luna for some reason is always extra cold so she wears a hoodie and a jacket at the same time, Scott always tries to keep her warm sometimes while she sleeps in his room like he's done the night before. "There isn't wolves here in California for 60 years, how do you know that we haven't heard a wolf call out to its pack?" The two stare at her in shock to know how she knew that. Luna, herself doesn't know what she was saying. But she sees Lydia walk towards them, she follows them as she walks past by Stiles, she hears him mumble something about beautiful and Lydia Martin ignoring him. She giggles and walks to her first class.

Since she's a freshman, she takes sophomore classes and her own classes mixed. As she sits in class listening to Mr. Harris, she hears a phone going off and looks to Scott. He nods his head saying he heard it too, Luna being herself, she doesn't pay attention to the phone call. And she hears footsteps coming towards the room. The principal walks in with a girl about Scott's age, wearing a blouse, jeans, boots and a scarf with her hair in curls. "Everyone, this is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcome." _Argent means silver in French._ She thought to herself. She's known to speak a little French and fluent in Spanish. She watches as Allison sits behind Scott and he hands her a pen. Allison watches Scott and mumbles a thanks in return. As the class goes by, she doodles in her sketch pad she always carries at school. She's a artist and she draws really well. Everyone always asks her where she learns to draws and she always replies natural talent. She draws to the details and makes it look realistic. This time she's drawing a white wolf with a crescent moon surrounding it. As the bell rings, she walks out of the class and to her locker.

While in school, she's always to herself, she rather be by herself then sitting with a bunch of people she's grown up with but doesn't know much about. As she approaches her locker, she sees Allison by hers. "Hey, your locker must be next to mine. My names Luna, Luna McCall." Luna isn't fond of making new friends, but she feels a safe guard around Allison, as Allison is to respond, Lydia comes up behind us and she sees us. "Lune! Nice outfit btw, hi I'm Lydia, and this is Luna but everyone calls her Lune or LuLu as Jackson calls it." Luna's cheeks goes red as an embarrassment of her nicknames that the two came up with. Lydia tutors her so they've became good friends. "That jacket is killer, where'd you get it?" Lydia asks Allison, seeing Scott glance at her and Luna, she faces Lydia again. "Oh my mom was a buyer in San Francisco." Lydia nods in approval as well as Luna's outfit. Jackson comes beside Luna and Lydia, he kisses her then kisses Luna's head, with a side hug. "This is Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend and a brother figure of mine. Ignore him he's horrible at first impressions, but there's a party on Friday maybe my brother could take you?" Luna asks Allison in hopes of saying yes, the only reason she included her brother was because she keeps watching Scott staring at the two. Allison smiles softly, nods her head. Lydia on to ask where she was heading and then drags them both to practice. Luna doesn't mind Lydia dragging because of Scott wanting first line. Lydia knows about Scott and Luna's relationship and how shy Luna always is around new people.

While sitting on the bench at lacrosse practice, Luna worn Scott's number 11 hoodie and seeing Allison. "Hey Luna, which is the one in goal? He's cute." Allison blushes at Scott as Luna giggles at the two, she shakes her head as Allison looks at the girl in confusion. "Number 11? Oh that's Scott, my older brother, Scott McCall." Allison's eyes widen, Luna laughs. "Oh, he's in our English class, did you say he's older? You two twins or..?" Allison replies, confused to how the boy is older than the girl. "I'm a freshman, but with a high IQ, I'm taking freshman and sophomore classes, so basically I'm smart. But no biggie, and he's obviously a sophomore. I'm 15" Allison nods in understanding, and the two girls watch Scott in goal, as a whistle blows, Luna and Scott hold their head due to heightened hearing. Allison watching Luna. "Luna are you okay?" Luna nods her head yes and tells her that she's got a headache and she can take Tylenol later.

After they're done with lacrosse practice, Stiles takes Scott and Luna to the preserve looking for Scott's inhaler, they continue walking, talking about werewolves and Luna tunes out singing softly in her own world, Stiles doesn't have to explain much to Luna since she knows about werewolves, so she mends to herself, she sings and walks across a tree branch, holding onto Scott's shoulder for support, Scott still not getting where Stiles is coming from as the trio stop and look for the inhaler, not knowing a tall green eyes, spiked hair and a leather jacket is watching them from afar, Luna still singing not paying attention.

Stiles is the first to notice as he taps the two siblings on the shoulder, Luna pulls out her earbud as she looks to the guy in the leather jacket matching her own, she sees the green eyes, even jawline and spiked black hair. Scott being overprotective pushes Luna behind the two boys, but instead of hanging on, she puts the earbud back in her head and tunes out the conversation and sings softly. The man, named Derek Hale hearing Luna's voice draws him in, wanting more, all of the sudden at first sight, he feels a pull, a magnifying pull towards each other. As he stares at the girl with crystal blue eyes and platinum blonde hair, he couldn't help but think of one word that comes to mind. _Beautiful._ As he listens to her angelic voice blossoming through his heightened hearing, he stays in the shadows while the three walk in the distance. Unknown to Luna, Derek and a white wolf are staring at the girl in awe as she walks to the jeep.

Luna smiled softly at the guy's retreating figure, turning towards her brother and Stiles. "Guys, I know who he is. That's Derek Hale, I was friends with his younger sisters, Cora and Taylor. Taylor is the same age as I, so she's my best friend and one day of the fire she was sick so she stayed home, I didn't say goodbye.." Luna goes to her and her best friend's special place in the woods, showing Scott and Stiles the hideout they used to play in near the Hale house, as the trio approached the hideout, Luna starts to pour out tears in memory of Taylor Hale, a daughter, a sister, and a best friend. She and Luna had initials engraved with a crescent moon on each side of their names. Luna for LGM and Taylor for TGH. They both had the same middle name, she remembers the first time they met along with Taylor's older brother Derek.

 _As two 6 year olds sit together in the living room of a house. "Taylor, I wanna go to the hideout! Let's show Derek!" Young Luna spoke softly to her best friend, they're both 6 at the time, this time after Luna's dad left, the only other two people who knew Luna and her connection with Scott and the issues with their father was Taylor and Derek along with Talia Hale. Talia practically looked at Luna as a child of her own. Talia knew that Luna was a Moon Goddess and she provided protection for the dearest 6 year old. The Hale family felt drawn to protect her, care for her, and watch over her. Derek Hale, as a teenager fell in love with the girl, knowing he could never have her, the first time he and Luna met was when at the Hale house, Luna would come over and play with his younger two sisters, Cora and Taylor. And that moment on the day of the initial marking of the hideout. Is the day Derek Hale found his soulmate, and even after the Hale fire, he left out of town. He couldn't bear to tell his mate or Taylor's only best friend that she had died in the fire. Talia had told Derek to watch over the girl, to protect her. Talia considered Luna apart of the Hale pack under the circumstances of being a goddess of the moon. Derek kept that promise during those years he's away. Every so often he returns home solely to watch over Luna. There was days where Derek all he wanted is to comfort her, care for her. All the times Luna felt alone, it torn Derek apart to where he couldn't hold it in anymore. He stayed away from Beacon Hills, Laura, his older sister and alpha at the time knew the girl, she knew the bond between Scott and Luna along with the mate with Derek. Luna doesn't know about the mate thing, nor she sees the Hale family anymore. Laura has told Luna's mom that her entire family died in a fire and Taylor didn't make it. And when Luna went to find Taylor at their hideout. She found Kate Argent instead, burnt the hideout. She cried for days at a time. And that moment Scott found her in the woods, Derek was the one to explain to the two that Taylor had died. Derek watched as Scott held her close. Scott doesn't know Derek because only Luna has been around Derek more often. Luna gotten severe asthma and depression on that day when she lost her best friend and almost burnt in the hideout. When the hideout was ablaze, Derek was the one to rescue her, he felt her pain, he felt the severe asthma kick in, he was the one who saved her life from an ex of his. Derek blamed himself for falling in love with an Argent. For letting her in family, knowing the secrets, knowing about Luna. At the time of the fire, Kate did not know that Luna was inside. Kate cared for the 6 year old Luna, Kate knew that she doesn't know what she is. She had a plan to use Luna for apart of the Argent family. She wanted to use Luna as a hunter. But Derek wouldn't let that happen._

As Luna finished explaining how Taylor and Luna met and how the Hale family tied to her, the boys were speechless and Scott remembers that day vividly. Scott knew that was the day that she gotten asthma from the fire that almost burnt her if it wasn't for Derek. Scott was grateful for him even if he didn't remember the man. Their mother doesn't know the story. Melissa only knew Laura, Taylor and their mother, Talia. Talia had given Melissa gifts over the course of the years to provide Luna in her asthma attacks and guidance on her behaviors. She even makes the relish mushrooms that keeps her immune to any sickness. Luna to this day still drinks it weekly, it was the only thing that reminded of Talia, she even has a picture of her, Taylor and Talia smiling at each other in her bedroom. Talia gotten a moon crescent necklace charm that she placed on her bracelet to wear, not one day she never took it off. She couldn't take it off even she wanted to. As she walks to the jeep, Scott notices his sister stop at a tree trunk as she falls and starts crying in mourn of their family. Scott knew how close Luna was to them. The Hale's was practically Luna's second family and Scott knew it well. As Scott comes to her and picks her up, she sniffles in Scott's chest as they go to the vet's where the two work. Deaton had made a promise to Talia to help Luna along with Hale's. Deaton has known about the supernatural and what Luna is. But unknown to them they doesn't know about Deaton involving the supernatural. As Stiles' drives to the vet, Scott holds his baby sister in his arms, letting her emotions pour out. The two boys watch her carefully knowing that she lost her only best friend she could ask for. Scott also knew about Taylor and considered her a sister to him. He protected her along with Luna. As they approach the vet's office. Scott climbs out with Luna on his back, he carries her inside, Deaton sees Luna with puffy eyes. With one word Deaton knows the emotional state when Taylor had passed. Scott told Deaton why they were late and of course telling how Luna had taken them to the old hideout the girls played in. Deaton nodded in understanding knowing how hard Luna taken the death of the family. "Sorry Deaton, I'm an emotional wreck. Is it okay if I hang here with Scott? I don't wanna be alone right now. After I showed them where I shared with T." T was a nickname she had for Taylor. Scott looked at his sister nodding saying it's okay for her to stay. Deaton lets them in the back, letting Luna have some fun with the puppies while Deaton makes a cup of the relish mushroom for the girl, he always kept some for her. "Luna, you are very welcome to stay, I know it has been hard on you. No need to apologize for this. Here take some hot tea, I put your favorite in it to spice it up." Luna nods and grabs the hot tea from Deaton, watching Scott do his job. After awhile, Deaton leaves and tells the siblings to lock up. Luna ends up falling asleep in the corner of the floor in the back, Scott goes to feed the cats as they are afraid of him. All of the sudden, Scott hears a knock and rushes to the door carefully not waking Luna up. At the door he sees Allison in the pouring rain.

Allison stood out in the pouring rain, tears staining her cheeks. "I swear it ran in the middle of the road and I didn't see it and I accidentally ran over it." Allison sobs as Scott tries to coo her down. Scott smiled softly, before asking. "Do you know where the dog is? I can call animal control?" Scott asked. Allison, still in tears. "No, no, I mean yes I know where is, it's in my car." Scott and Allison walks to her car, sees the dog as it growls, unknown to Allison, he glows his Amber eyes to calm the puppy down, he carries her inside where Luna is still asleep, she stirs a bit. Allison notices Luna in the floor asleep noting to herself to keep quiet. "Thank you for doing this, I didn't see it and I panicked. And is she having a nightmare?" Allison points to where Luna is asleep stirring, Scott goes to Luna and rubs her back for a minute to calm her down. "I'm sorry if this is awkward for you, Luna had a rough first day. And she looks like she had a splint and I could just cast her up, she should be good as new." Scott replies and he notices she was crying, she has an eyelash on her cheek, he notices her shiver as he reaches in his bag and grabs his extra shirt, tells her to go ahead, she carefully puts it on. Unbeknownst to Allison, Scott stared at her, the dog growls and he chuckles, saying he didn't say anything. Allison comes back out, they talk a bit. Luna opens her eyes to see her brother and Allison talking, she pretends to sleep while they talk, she giggles a bit that causes the two to turn around. "I'm sorry Scotty, I didn't mean to disturb you. And hi Allison, how are you?" Luna turns to the two, as Allison pets the dog laying on the table, she smiles softly. "I'm good, are you okay? I'm sorry if you didn't mind me asking, I saw you stir in your sleep." Allison truly felt sad for the girl, there was stories spreading about the Hale fire and how Luna was attached to being a survivor of her own. "Just a long day, I mourned my best friend, she died in a fire 6 years ago. I suppose I'll get over it." Allison nodded understandingly. "Luna, it's okay to mourn over a friend, even if the person is closest to you. If you need anything, I'm always here, your welcome to join my family anytime. But I'll warn you, my dad can be overprotective." Luna chuckles as she talks to Allison. Scott looking across the table to see his sister bond with his crush. It made him smile to see them smiling, all he wanted was Luna to smile and Allison made her smile today, everyone asks Luna if she's okay sometimes and all she says " _I'm fine, thank you."_ And that breaks his heart. While Scott is zoned out, he didn't even notice that Luna was walking Allison out to her car, so Scott follows the two girls.

Scott ran outside and shuffled awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets of his jeans. "Allison wait up, so I was wondering, I know Lune mentioned you a party, would you like to go with me?" Luna found this adorable, she was waiting inside letting the two have some privacy but still can hear with her heightened hearing. While listening, there was a name she could only think of and that was _Derek._ She didn't know why. It was almost if she was drawn to him of some sort. She thought he was genuine, sweet bad boy look he's got, knowing Taylor and Derek are just alike, she couldn't help but be thankful that Derek was back, to remind her that it's okay to have conversations with him. She thought Derek was mourning over his family's death. But what Luna didn't know is that Laura died, Derek is still mourning over their deaths, and most importantly, he blamed himself. Not saving Taylor in time, not being able to save his baby sister for Luna's sake. He knew how vulnerable she was when Taylor died. He knew he needed to stop the alpha. And now two betas, he could use the help catch and kill the alpha. Derek thought to himself _I will get revenge for Taylor and Laura's death. Even if I die protecting Luna._

Later that night, the two siblings come home to an empty house as usual, Luna goes to her room and turns on some music, Scott downstairs finds something to eat. Luna ends up falling asleep later in Scott's room, and Scott comes upstairs, he finds his sister asleep and he smiles softly and he lays next to her watching her sleeping peacefully. "You know, staring is not nice. If you wanted your bed all you had to do was say no?" Luna laughs softly at Scott as he shakes his head. "No, I prefer you sleep in here, I think you sleep better in here than your room. And I like the company, maybe I should ask mom to get twin beds?" Scott laughed, Luna smiled. "Why can't we just share a bed? All I ever do is snuggle up to you, Scotty, you make me feel safe and warm, your my brother and I need you, don't ever think I don't because I love you, I know Lindsay isn't home a lot and I miss her too, but I need you to keep me tamed. Don't leave me like Taylor did, I don't know what I'd do without my big brother." Luna starts to have tears falling as she faces Scott, Scott watches her carefully wiping her tears away, he pulls her close and holds her. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere, I'll always keep you safe. I know after dad left and Taylor, you'll never loose me okay? I won't." He promises. After awhile of talking, they both ending up falling asleep unknowingly Derek and a white wolf listening in, the sound of Luna's cracked voices broke their hearts. Derek wanted nothing more to comfort her, and the white wolf knew that Derek had mated with her. In fact, the white wolf was there of the day, the two 6 year olds marked their hideout and Derek had found his soulmate.

Derek and the white wolf know each other, but the white wolf couldn't evolve to a human until the moon goddess given her permission, the wolves were loyal and respected to the goddess. And that goddess meaning Luna, they just had to wait until she gives in. And Derek would be glad to help them out. Even the Hale family respected and loyal to the moon goddess. Even if Luna was only 6 at the time. Until time stands still, the Moon Goddess will rise and be the purest creature of the night.

* * *

 _• I know this isn't the complete episode, but I like I said I'm switching things up a bit. And the storyline remains the same!_  
 _• Also, comment and give ideas! I'm open for suggestions._  
 _• Stay tuned for Second Chance at First Line!_


	6. Second Chance at First Line

_Previously on Wolf Moon..._

The next morning, both siblings wake up happy with their talk they had the night before. As Luna heads to her room, she changes into a graphic tee, black skinny leggings with a jean jacket and a Nike's and she curls her hair, and makes sure she's set. Scott, being a protective brother walks pasts his sisters room and he looks at her whether to question the outfit knowing it's the fall season. "Lune? Why you wearing that? Did you know it's cold outside?" Luna wasn't bothered with the questions, Luna loved when Scott has opinions or questions, she knows Scott's just watching out protecting her, and she's thankful for that, she thinks sometimes is too much and tells him to take a chill pill. After 5 mins of arguing, they both walk downstairs to nobody but themselves home. Luna goes to make them both lunches and she sees a sticky from Lindsay "Luna, you have to ride with Scott today, don't get into detention would you? Love, Linds." Don't start it Lindsay. She thought. "Scotty, I'm hanging with you and Stiles' practice again" Luna mumbles to Scott and hands him his sack with her daily note attached, she kisses his cheek as he does the same to hers, she grabs her bike and rides it. She's 15 so she only has a permit, since her mom or Lindsay works she can't drive on her own yet, she'd ask Natalie, Lydia's mom but she's got a lot on her plate. As she rides her bike with her backpack, she makes it to school, parks it in the rack, she sees Jackson as she waves. 5 mins later, she finds Lydia in the lunchroom as she pulls out her math homework and English.

After an hour, the first bell rings, she doesn't ask Scott and questions what happened on their date at Lydia's party. Instead, she heads to class and sits beside Allison, her usual seat and her routine of drawing and using her color pencils. She starts to draw when Coach Finstock asks her a question, without looking up from her sketchbook and feeling eyes, she correctly answers them, and Coach responds, "Male McCall why don't you be more like your sister? She's drawing and she's smart! Keep up the work female McCall!" Coach yelled at Scott, Luna frowned. "Will do Coach!" Scott sarcastically muttered. Stiles and Scott both look at the sketch that Luna is drawing and they stare in awe coloring in the crescent moon she drew the day before. As the bell rings, she closes the book and puts a lock on it. Her drawings are her sacred place to pour her emotions on, she often writes in her diary, when she was 7 and the one year of Taylor's death, her mother have given her a diary to write out everything that she feels, and she did. She has a dozen of them all lined up on her shelf in her room. The only person she'd shown every diary too was Scott, Scott is the only person Luna truly let herself be free, they both seen each other at their happiest or their worst moments. It's a bond they both share and cannot break. For some reason, she added Stiles in to one diary, and that one was the one she first wrote about Taylor, after that diary, he understood her privacy she needed. So he stopped asking for it. Scott did the same, but Luna always gives a diary to Scott for him to read.

School's last bell rung as the boys and Luna go out to the field, she goes up to the bleachers and begin drawing or finish coloring the crescent moon in. The boys see her drawing as they talk about Jackson and lacrosse. While Stiles' sitting on the bench and Scott on the field, Jackson Rams into Scott and he falls. Luna feels the impact and holds her shoulder, Stiles notices the commotion and has the confusion face written out. After a few minutes go by, Scott picks up the pace and tramples over the players until it reaches Jackson. Oh no. Scott and Luna both mumble to themselves, almost on cue, knowing both twins are about to loose control but Luna thinks of Scott as her anchor. "Come on Scott, control it. You can do it Scotty." Her words reaches Scott's ears as he controls himself down some, he runs into Jackson's shoulder and falls on impact. Luna and Stiles both run to Scott. As he trying to keep control, Stiles notices the twins going out of control. "Stiles, we can't control it. Even if I'm thinking of an anchor I can't.." Luna tries to run off to the girls locker room, holding herself together as her eyes glow Amber color, she holds her head groaning in pain as the boys find her, Scott already in control tries to help his sister. Scott already found his anchors, both his sister and Allison. Luna still struggling with her control. "Luna, think of me, think of us laughing or watching movies, come on Lune, you can control it." Scott's words finally click into Luna's mind, as she thinking of Scott, she finally calms herself down, as she starts to stand up, she collapses on the floor groaning in pain. She tries to breathe, Scott realizes she's having an asthma attack so he pulls out his inhaler from Stiles and helps her, she finally calms down after 10 more minutes. "It's the anger, it's what's causing you two to shift, Scott, your anger rose Luna to shift too, it's like you two both shift at the same time. Scott, you can't play first line." Stiles told the two siblings, Scott groaned. "Scotty, I know it's hard for you, but please don't play until we control it, I almost lost it. But we need Derek to help us. And you're not first line anymore like Stiles said." Luna has tears brimming in her eyes in Scott's arms, she feels weak and she holds onto his arm for support. Scott nods his head in defeat.

Later on that afternoon, Luna and Scott are both in Scott's room laying on the bed after what happened in the locker room, Lindsay and their mom pop in. "Me and mom got late shift, theirs money on the counter for pizza, you two need to sleep, and Scott, were coming to your first game Saturday." Lindsay tells her younger siblings as they both stare at her and their mom in shock and confuse. "You can't mom." Luna stuttered, but in worry, Scott caught on. "Oh yes I will honey, what's wrong with your eyes? You two look like you haven't slept in days?" Melissa asked her younger children, Scott and Luna frowned, and widened their eyes. Scott and Luna look at each other to figure how to explain to their mom and older sister. Both siblings on cue tell them it's homework and their dad, and they both ask if their mom was on drugs as Lindsay stares at them because they keep speaking in unison. "Scott, Luna, stop speaking at the same time! It's annoying and creepy, you two sound like twins almost. Well I'm gone to work momma, love you!" Lindsay finally leaves and their mom heads out afterwards.

After the two older women leave, Luna heads to her room to change to more comfy clothes, she puts on comfy shorts and a white tank with Scott's lacrosse hoodie on, and puts her hair in a messy bun. Luna sits on Scott's bed doing homework while the two boys talk, as they talk, Luna notices Derek Hale in the bedroom and tells her to be quiet. She nods and waits for the boys to turn, she continues her Trig homework. After a minute, Stiles notices and types in. "There's someone behind you and Luna." As soon as Scott reads and turns around, Derek takes him and smashes against his wall, Luna screams and falls off her bed. Derek mutters a sorry knowing she gets scared easily. "I saw you on the field, you and Luna shifted in front of them! And if they find out what you are, they find out about me and Luna, and it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone. And if you want to protect Luna, you can't play Saturday and if you do, I will kill you." After he says that, Derek goes to help Luna up, as he pulls her up, she feels that new feeling of warmth and spark and apologizes again, then he goes out the window.

Later that night after Derek leaves, the two siblings decide to watch a movie and eat pizza and hot fudge brownies. It's always been Scott and Luna every night either in the living room or in Scott's room doing something they both do or what Luna calls it 'bonding time.' It was their special thing they both prefer to do. When Luna struggles or have a bad day, Scott always tries to find a way to cheer his sister up. Their bond is something they both have and its willed for them to be connected. As the night passes, they've watched several movies, eating three things of pizza and ice cream sundaes. It's almost midnight and Luna falls asleep in Scott's arms. Scott carries her upstairs to her room this time and gently lays her down, she clings to his chest not wanting to be alone, so he decides to sleep in her bed that's against her wall. Unknown to the two siblings, the white wolf watches in the distance, always seeking out for the two and always being their protector. "Goodnight my moon, sleep well." Scott mumbles to his baby sister as he falls asleep holding her close to his heart.

* * *

 _• The second chapter is up!_

 _• So, how are you liking Moonlight so far?_

 _• Any questions or suggestions are welcome!_

 _• Stay tuned for Pack Mentality!_


	7. Pack Mentality

_Previously on Second Chance at First Line..._

 _Scott's Dream:_

Scott grabs Allison and Luna both out to where the buses are. The girls are confused to what's happening. Only one thought ran into Luna's mind was, are they gonna make out? Cause if they are I'm out of here. Luna thought to herself. As the duo hop on the bus, Scott takes a seat in the back, Allison across from him and Luna behind Allison facing the two. "Scott, why are we here alone in the dark?" Luna asks her brother, and he smiles while Allison admires the two siblings bickering each other. For an hour they play truth or dare and 20 questions, just normal night. After awhile, Luna starts to fall asleep leaving the two alone. "Luna's finally asleep, come here." Scott grabs Allison's hand and pulls her up towards the front of the bus, they start making out trying to keep quiet as possible. 5 minutes later, Luna wakes up, looks around to see the two lovebirds kissing each other, she starts to feel a shift and growls a bit, catching the attention of Scott and Allison, Scott walks towards Luna carefully trying to get her to take control, but at the same time, Scott looses it. Allison screams in horror and tries to escape but it wasn't working, Luna scratches Scott as the siblings face Allison. Luna steps in front of Allison to protect her and letting Scott scratch her instead of Allison, and then all of the sudden, the girls get dragged to the back of the bus. Luna screams for her brother in pain as she's torn apart while Allison is perfectly fine.

 _End of Scott's Dream._

The next morning, both Luna and Scott wake up, but Luna screams on top of her lungs as her mother, Lindsay and Scott tries to calm her down. As Luna keeps screaming Scott's name, he slowly and softly sings her a song, and it seems to calm her down. The women look at Scott to know how to calm her. "Scotty, don't leave me please. I can't loose you." Luna cries against Scott's chest. Did Luna have the same dream too? It scared the living out of me. Scott thought. Once she calmed down, she notices she's in her own room, so she politely asks them to leave so she can change. She puts on blue skinny jeans, a black tank and a lacrosse hoodie and a leather jacket, she puts her hair in a fishtail braid and puts on her charm bracelet and an silver arrow necklace, she puts on natural makeup to cover her dried tears. After she settles with her outfit, she walks downstairs to see their mom, Scott and Lindsay at the table. They turn to her in concern but Scott knew better not to ask questions about her nightmare she gets. Luna continues her morning routine of packing lunches and writing her daily notes. Scott, this time got two notes. One said 'did you dream about me you and Allison a bus? I did and I ended up injured.' and the other note said 'I love you Scotty, always remember that. Think of your anchor today.' her daily notes was the one thing that keeps a smile on Scott's face to get through the day, almost as Luna is a mother and Scott a child. Scott laughed at that thought and shook his head. After everyone had left it was again Scott and Luna left at home waiting for Stiles' to come get them this time instead of riding their bikes or in case Luna's jeep. She had thought of giving it away since she mainly spends her time with the tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum, or she calls them thing 1 and thing 2.

As they reach the school, they talk about what happened in Scott's dream and figure out how Luna had the same exactly dream. Scott starts to panic in worry for his sister since he thought he had killed her when clearly she's tuned out walking beside the two boys. As they reach the end of the hallway, they open the doors to the outside and see a bus torn with blood everywhere. By then Luna had taken off to find Allison and talk about the evening plans they'd would want the next day. Scott starts to panic seeing Luna is no where in sight. He trails off in the hallway looking for her and Allison, concerned for his girlfriend and sister. After a few minutes Allison bumps into Scott, him being relieved at the sight of her. "Excuse me, I didn't know where I was going." Scott talks to Allison for a few minutes as Jackson walks up to his smashed locker, from a distance, Luna giggles and knew it was Scott who smashed it. And then she goes to Scott and Allison.

As soon as Luna reaches her seat, she pulls out her diary and decided to write in it. " _Dear diary, last night I had a nightmare, I was protecting Allison from any harm Scott could cause, but instead I got hurt. There was an set of eyes also protecting me and Allison but I don't know who or what. Every day I think of you Taylor, your my best friend and I'm still mourning. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. Well your brother is back, Derek I mean, but something good came out of it. Seeing him reminds me of you and how you two almost look exactly alike, except the hair of course lol. The other day, when Derek came over to talk to Scott, he grabbed my hand to pull me up. I felt a spark, it feel strangely familiar, I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing. But some reason I'm calm and safe around him. How can I tell my brother about it? What would he do? What will he say? I wish you was here to help me with my boy troubles and deal with the sarcastic maniacs. Yes Stiles' is still the same, he's a dork, but my dork of a brother to be exact. Haha, Scott, he's still the loving, overprotective brother I love so much, I mean he tries a lot, I may be fragile but he tries, and god I love him for it. We're both getting along stronger, we got bit by a beast, or an alpha call it. I found out that your older sister died. I'm so sorry Taylor, I wish I'd see her again too. I miss you, a lot more than you can imagine. Well bell's gonna ring and I'll see you later. Xoxo Moon Grace._ " As she finishes her diary entry, she closes it and hands it to Scott knowing he'd read it when he has time. She normally sticks it in his bag or his locker. She climbs out of her seat and heads to her locker and puts her chemistry stuff away.

It's lunch time and Luna goes through the lunch line, the boys, who already at their normal table talking about the dream that both Scott and Luna had. But one question remained on Scott's mind was 'how did Luna have the exact same dream and wake up screaming?' after Luna is done grabbing her lunch, she finds Allison and Lydia as they go to the table. "Figure out what?" Lydia asks the the two boys as Luna sits beside Scott across from Lydia and Allison takes a seat on the other side. Putting Danny beside Luna and Jackson beside her and Lydia across from Luna and Stiles across from Scott. As they eat their lunch, Luna puts in her earbuds and puts on some pop rock music and pulls out her sketch book she got for art class, the project was draw something that relates to you. She was drawing her and Scott under the stars on the lookout point in Beacon Hills, for extra credit she added color to make it 3D. She didn't notice that all eyes were facing hers. "Yes you need something jocks and nerds? Allison and Lydia?" Luna takes out an earbud and faces them. "Would you like to join me, Scott and Lydia with Jackson for a date?" Allison asks, Luna freezes and Scott notices her sudden movement. Luna isn't big on dating, considering she's never been on a date nevertheless a first kiss. "Um, I don't know? I have homework and it's a curfew tonight so my mom and sister will be home? Scott?" Luna faces her older brother for help, Allison nods in understanding, Allison knew about her not done a date thing before. "I won't tell them if you come Lune, and you can bring your homework with us?" Scott replies to his sister as Allison nods, as the conversation go on mainly focusing on the two couples, she decided to put her earbud back in and finish her art project. Soon enough, the bell rings and waves her brother and best friends off before heading to her locker. As the two boys walk down a hall, nearing Luna's locker, they talk about the date and Luna catches on to Stiles saying something about himself being attracted to gay guys. Luna bursts out into laughter. "Stiles, your so gay, what? You haven't figured out your sexuality? If you wanted to make out with someone, I'll find you Derek or some other guy for you to mush on." The boys looks at Luna confused before Scott laughs in humor. Stiles still lost stares at Luna. "Stiles, if you don't close your mouth, who knows what hugs you catch on too and I'm definitely not helping you gain animal control." Scott this time laughs along with his sister. Scott felt proud for Luna smiling and getting into a good mood and he has Allison to thank for it.

After school ended, Scott and Luna went to Deaton's for work. As they go inside, they wave to Deaton, as Luna reaches the door, Deaton catches on and comes to her, knowing she'd shock to mountain ash barrier surrounding the clinic. For several hours the two siblings help out Deaton and Luna being artistic finishes her project and gets a head start on drawing Deaton and a dog that sheriff Stilinski has brought in. As the two talk it out, she singing softly quietly to herself. She decided to leave the drawing in black white. After she finishes her outline, Deaton notices her drawing. "That's very good Luna, your mother should be proud of you, as well as Talia. I remember you drawing for her and she'd keep your drawings." Luna smiles sadly at the mention of Talia's name and she nods. After their shift ended, Scott had mentioned that their mom and Lindsay needed dinner. Thankfully Luna was a good cook so she decided to make them some Chinese she learned how to cook. She finishes making dinner for the two and places them in a sack.

After a few minutes of driving to the hospital, Luna walks in with their dinner and waves at Lindsay, Scott follows behind. Luna decided to visit Peter Hale, an uncle figure in Luna's life and also known as Taylor's uncle. She tells her brother and mom that she'll be upstairs. She finds Jennifer, her nurse and asks to visit. She nods in approval and finds his room. She's always been caring and gentle for the man, and always has a soft spot for him. As she approaches Peter, she turns his wheelchair around and grabs a bucket with water filled up, she decided to dab his forehead a little. "Hi uncle Peter, how are you? It's been awhile I'm sorry, it's just been hard lately with Taylor being gone. Well guess who came home. Derek did, he's looking for the alpha if you wanted to know, and for me? I'm still mourning. It's hard but I manage it everyday. I'm used to all the attention I get at school. I miss them, Talia, your family. I miss Cora too. But I miss Taylor the most. She was the only sister close enough to my heart. Heck, my own sister isn't around much.." Unknown to Luna, her two older siblings are outside the room listening in. "Lindsay's always working, I feel like a lonesome child. But I have Scott to be thankful for, I remember all the times you and I would hang out and watch movies, you'd tickle me to death and we'd mess around although Taylor joined us too. I wish I could hear your voice, help you in any way I could. Derek feels lonely, I know he does, I can see it in his eyes. I found a spiral drawing today, I know you want revenge for Taylor and Laura. Trust me I want that person dead too, but killing them won't solve anything. I never got to say goodbye to Laura either, my heart literally shattered hearing that. Derek told me the other day. Peter, I don't think I can handle loosing anyone else. Please come back to me. I miss you. I gotta go home, my brothers waiting and he's probably got homework. Lol I'm the smart one and he's the dum dum in the family. Haha, I love you. Take care of yourself." She laughs at the memories, and rinses the rag from the bucket and dumps the water in the sink before walking out. Seeing Jennifer and waving to her bye and letting her know she's taken care of Peter. She walks back to Scott as he waits for her. He doesn't say anything because he knows how she feels. Unknown, Derek Hale heard the whole conversation after he dealt with Garrison Myers. He had a few tears fall. Derek knew how Luna looked at his uncle Peter, even Peter Hale has a soft spot for Luna, he'd protect her with his own life. He felt powerless listening to her talk about Derek and Taylor. He felt sad for the girl, he wanted nothing more to comfort the teen, yet at the same time Peter was afraid she'd never trust him once his secret is out.

After they left the hospital, Scott had to stop by the Hale house, Luna decided to tag along for memory lane. As they approach the house, Luna freezes, taking in every inch of the house that burnt down 6 years ago. She slowly walked inside not tuning into their conversation, she traced her fingers along the walls. Derek didn't mind Luna being at the Hale house, after all she was his mate and practically family. As she ascended up the stairs, she looks around seeing flashbacks of happy memories. She reaches Taylor's room first. Her and Luna has their bedrooms the exact same way, same colors, same bed positions, same dresser positions and long length mirror down the bedroom doors. Luna smiled at the memory of when they decided to paint Taylor's room. The two ended up getting painted on each other, both Derek and Laura had to separate them to keep from painting each other more. Luna laughed, shaking her head. The two guys downstairs listening to Luna laugh. Scott had a grin on his face while Derek chuckled lightly. Derek knew she was in Taylor's room remembering the memories. She finds a wolf pendent on the floor of the bedroom, it was Taylor's necklace that she had gotten from Luna, it reminded them of their friendship and loyalty. She picks it up and puts it on around her neck. The pendent had Taylor's and Luna's initials along with the Triskelion, she mumbles to herself softly reminding her the of the Hale family. "Alpha, Beta, Omega." Luna keeps mumbling to herself, keeping herself from forming tears and having a breakdown. Talia once taught Luna and showed her the Triskelion and used it on Taylor and Luna was there one day to see it in action. She smiled and held the necklace close to her. Her tears start to form and she slides down a wall.

Derek and Scott had finished their conversation when they heard of a fast pace beating heartbeat. Quietly Derek walks up the stairs finding Luna against the door of Taylor's bedroom, holding a necklace that once belonged to her. Scott follows behind watching his baby sister. He didn't know what to do, he felt frozen in time. He slowly paces himself to Luna, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Luna looks at Derek, tears brimming in her eyes. "This is my fault, I should've saved her, I went to the hideout hoping she was there, but then Laura told me she was home sick, so I went by there, and that's before I went back to the hideout and Kate almost burnt me alive. I'm so sorry Derek it's my fault." At that point, Luna was crying too much she couldn't breathe, Derek knelt down, touching her shoulder lightly, himself shaking his head. "No it's not your fault Luna, it's mine, I was selfish, stupid and reckless, I should've helped her, it's not your fault. What Kate did to your hideout and my house is my fault. Promise me you won't blame yourself okay? I can't have you blaming yourself when you was just 6 years old. I was dumb enough to let someone in. Taylor is in our hearts now, I don't think she'd want us to mourn sadly. She'd want us to move forward and remember the happy moments. Like what you was doing before." Derek finishes explaining, she nods and Scott picks her up, he nods and head out the Hale house. After awhile they got home, Luna decided to make Taylor's favorite meal in honor of her. Banana and chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry crepes and brownies. Their mother hadn't returned home, Lindsay had heard the conversation with Peter earlier and decided to come home early for once. Scott came downstairs to music and Luna cooking. Lindsay was just admiring her baby sister, asking herself how she's so calm during a breakdown and she cooking. Luna sees her two older siblings and shrugs, placing the food on the table. Outside the moon shines through the night as the white wolf inhales the familiar scents and smells the delicious food. Along side Derek Hale listening in and inhaling the familiar smell of his baby sister's favorite foods.

After awhile, Luna had to finish her homework so she stayed home while Scott and Stiles went to do what Derek had told them, using their senses. Derek mentioned to Scott to help Luna encourage to what they do, but Scott didn't want to pressure her or put her in harms way. As the two boys are out by the busses talking about Batman and Robin, which Luna prefers Superman. Luna stayed at home finishing her second project she was doing in black white and fell asleep once again in Scott's room. 2 hours later, Scott climbs through his window to his baby sister sleeping with her sketch pad in her hand, he sees the sketch of Deaton and a German Shepard, the sheriff had brought in. He gently takes the sketch pad and skims through it. Until he found one of her and Scott under the stars at the lookout point colored in. He smiles widely to her talent. "Are you proud of me? I drew that for you to keep, once I turn it in for class." Luna mumbles knowing Scott looked through. Scott shakes his head and sets the sketch pad on the nightstand and crawls under overs, and falls asleep, waiting for the next day to come for Scott's date night and Luna's catchup time with the girls.

As the girls get ready the next night, Allison had invited Luna over and meet her parents. Her parents already knew about Luna and her supernatural side, but knowing not a clue about herself, the parents decided to treat her as their own. Allison once told her that her dad would be overprotective, and yes he is already. Luna already had a duffle bag packed for her sleepover she decided to have, Scott was reluctant at first but gave in. She packed her date night outfit and her normal school outfit. That night she was wearing blue jeggings with a white tee, and a oversize sweater with a scarf and ankle sandals. For her hair she decided to leave it natural with is straight with a Bobby pin tucked the side of her loose bangs. Both Lydia and Allison nod in approval and is now helping Allison pick an outfit. After a few minutes, Mr. Argent decided to come in. "I forgot to knock, sorry. I came in to tell you it's a curfew so your staying in tonight." Both Allison and Luna groaned at the fact they couldn't go out and Chris Argent chuckled. He found Luna beautiful like Allison and the way they both act around each other was similar. Both girls ask in unison why they couldn't go out and he told them it was a mountain lion, which Luna known it was the alpha. After Lydia picked out Alison's outfit, she tosses Luna a beanie and heads out the window, Luna learned from Allison that she took gymnastics and Luna didn't have years. She and Allison jumped out the window in unison and both her and Lydia were shocked to see Luna stand in perfect form. Luna shrugged and gotten into Allison's car and with her earbuds and sketch pad and her homework, she was satisfied.

After a few minutes, they reach the bowling alley and to be honest, Luna wished to be at home, doing homework instead of bowling. She didn't know how to bowl, and Scott was horrible at it. The girls walked inside seeing the guys. Scott and Jackson waved them over and Luna gave them both hugs, Scott a little longer than Jackson. She tells them she's finding a seat and starting her homework while the four play the game. Allison and Scott VS Lydia and Jackson. Honestly, I hope Jackson looses the game tonight. She thought to herself, giggling at her own thought. Scott hearing her heart rate go up and the sounds of giggling melted her heart. Allison noticed Luna's smile and decided to help her out. "Hey Luna, you wanna try? I can help?" Luna shook her head no, but Lydia insisted anyways so she gave in. She goes to get a pair of shoes and a bowling ball. Lucky enough it was the same as Scott's so she picked it up. Allison came to her and told her where to aim it at. For a moment Luna thought Scott was jealous but really Scott wasn't. This is exactly how he wanted his favorite girls to get along, like sisters, but also concerned to whenever Allison would find out about the supernatural, the first brotherly instincts were to protect her. Scott shook his thoughts away and watched. Luna had a gutter the first time and was bummed. Allison said she'd try again and after a few tries she'd get a hang of it. Jackson got strikes and Lydia got some pins down. It was Scott's turn and Luna whispered only he'd hear. "Just relax bubs, think of Allison, and no I'm not saying dirty thoughts ew that's gross. Think of our bonding moments we have. Just release all the worries." Scott takes in her words and Allison comes up to Scott and whispers, of course Luna heard her loud and clear. " _Just think of something, think about me... Naked."_ Allison winked at Scott whilst Luna shook her head and scrunched her nose in disgust. Jackson wouldn't stop laughing and it drove Luna mad. "Hey Jackson, although I don't know how to bowl, would you mind shutting up just for once and let Scott do his own thing for once? Hm? For me?" Scott smiled at his sister in thanks, using his real eyes, he gotten a strike shocking Allison and Luna. Luna knew he was cheating using his werewolf senses but didn't complain. Lydia went next and asked Scott for help, he politely declined and said she was doing good. Even Jackson offered to help and she declined it too. As she gotten a strike in perfect form, jaws dropped from all 4 surrounding her. Luna was surprised she gotten a strike without help. Jackson wasn't having any fun of it. Allison and Lydia both had a conversation about sucking for other benefits. After a bit, the two boys goes over to the arcade and Jackson clearly upset about something. Luna packs up and talks to the two girls. Scott complements Jackson on his gaming skills. "I know we don't have to hate each other whether we wanted to be here or not." Jackson stares at Scott, scoffs while plays pin ball. "I don't hate you, I just don't believe you, you got everyone fooled but I know your hiding something, and I'm sure you don't want your sister or _her_ to find out." Jackson then walks away from Scott leaving him dumbfounded.

After the bowling date, Scott drives his sister and Allison back to her house for their sleepover. Luna waits for Allison and Scott to say goodnight as she waits by her moms car, after a bit, they see Mr. Argent watching the couple as Luna giggles, shaking her head, pulling Allison inside after she hugs and kisses her brother goodnight. Luna waves to Mr. Argent and tells him she'll be with Allison upstairs. He nods and smiles, a genuine smile appeared on his face as his wife, Victoria notices. Victoria wasn't fond of anything supernatural, even Luna. But Chris knew that Luna wasn't harmful. He and his family knew not to harm Luna. After Luna runs upstairs, to Allison's room, she makes herself comfortable on the floor, they spend hours doing their hair and talking about boys. Allison truly brought out the real Luna out in the dark, Luna for the first time in years is laughing, giggling, having fun with someone close to her age having fun. Unknowingly to the girls, Scott is watching from a distance with a huge grin on his face. When Scott returns home from watching the two girls, he runs into his sister and his best friend in Scott's room. "Geez Scott, next time use the front door and did you happen to notice a curfew? I know Lune's at Allison's house but tell Stiles' to use the front door next time would you? And do not wake mom up. I dare you and see what happens, got it?" The two boys nods fast knowing the brunette can pull pranks, more so on Stiles than Scott and Luna. "I've had enough sister/brother talk, get some sleep boys, love you!" Lindsay walks to her room that's aside her moms. The boys continue their conversation mentioning that Garrison Meyers is dead. As soon as his name was mentioned, Scott races to Derek Hale's house, calling his name out loud. Derek walks outside to see Scott on the front porch. "I know what you did Derek! He's dead because of you, just like your sister!" Low blow Scott, low blow. Derek thought to himself, he gets angry at the words Scott had mentioned.

"My sister was missing and I came here looking for her!" Derek stated calmly. "You found her!" Scott told him. Derek clenched his fist. "No I found her in pieces Scott! Pieces." Both of the men shifted and started to battle each other. Derek then shifts to his full form. "That was cute. But I didn't bite you or Luna." Scott tackles Derek as they continue to fight. Derek slashes Scott's chest as he throws him against the wall, Scott gets up and sits on the couch, whist Scott touching his chest with blood, he has a flashback memory of what happened on the bus, and seeing red eyes instead of blue ones. "I didn't kill him Scott, none of us did. It's not our fault." Derek told him, after calming his anger a bit. "This is your fault, you bit me and my sister!" Scott leaned on the couch that was burnt. "No Scott, I didn't. You me and Luna are betas, if I wanted Luna dead would I have done it? No, I'll tell you a very good reason why I'd never hurt her." Derek stares down at Scott, as his wounds are healing, Scott shakes his head not believing a word. "It's called an alpha, and Luna is my mate, I'd never would hurt her. First time I saw her I mated with her, Luna doesn't know it yet and I suggest you keep it shut. You're both apart of his pack, it's both of you he wants Scott and he won't stop til he gets what he wants." Scott grew angry at Derek's words. _Mates? What is mates?_ Scott thought out loud. Scott shakes his head and decided to not tell Luna of what he found out tonight. When Scott reaches home, he falls asleep with both his sister and girlfriend in mind. _I will protect both of them, I promise._

Later that night, Allison and Luna are still having a girls night, unknown to them a set of blue eyes and a distance away hidden is a pair of red eyes. A white wolf comes up to Derek's side and nuzzles him in greeting and bows, then the wolf looks through the window and growls lowly because of Argent. "What the hell is Luna thinking hanging with an Argent?" The wolf thought to itself. Derek noticed the action and chuckles softly shaking his head, smiles at he listens to the girls, the soft giggles and laughs of Luna melts Derek's heart and instantly calms everything inside him down. Under the moon, when a goddess will rise. Derek Hale will be the one guiding her and Scott through it all.

* * *

 _• So two chapters today, but don't worry, time will come for you to learn more about Luna and her abilities, I figured you'd learn her past with the Hale family before you go into her abilities, it sort of ties in if you know what I mean. I've also changed from Kendall Jenner to Emilia Clark, seeing she had platinum blonde and blue eyes._

 _• Stay tuned for Magic Bullet!  
_


	8. Magic Bullet

_Previously on Pack Mentality_...

Both Scott and Luna are asleep in their own beds that night, and all of the sudden, Scott hears a cry for help through his ears, as on cue, in Luna's room, she hears a howl and whispers only where Scott can hear. "Please tell me I'm not the only one that heard that. Derek's in trouble!" Luna whisper shouted as she barges into Scott's room. Scott nodded his head and climbs out the window following Luna behind. Scott grabs Luna's hand as they run towards where Derek and assuming the alpha was at. As the duo reach to hide, they hear voices. One of the voices reaches Luna's ears that she knows all to well; " _I'll give him 48 hours if that_." And all of the sudden, Luna gasps and holds her arm in pain and falls. Luckily without any noise, Scott picks up his baby sister and goes to where Derek has been shot. She groans and whimpers in pain as she tries to shake the pain away. Derek immediately hears the whimpers and closes his eyes knowing his mate can feel his pain. Scott ends up taking Luna home, knowing now that Luna is Derek's mate, it also affects her as well. Scott texts Stiles to research on mates and keep it between the two boys and not tell Luna. Scott decided to stay with Luna for the night as she's holding her arm, it swells down some but not as much. The two fall asleep in embrace and await until morning to figure out what had happened.

The next morning Scott wakes before his sister and decided to check her arm out, while she's asleep, he raises her shirt and sees purple bruise in circular shape. As she wakes up, she groans in pain, biting her lip from making any noise knowing her sister was still there. Scott tries to take some of her pain away, feeling relieved a bit, she mumbles a thank you and gotten dressed. She worn a pair of black skinny jeans, white nike sneakers, with a black short tank top and a leather jacket to cover her arm up. She goes and puts her hair in a high pony and puts some concealer to cover her tired eyes and puts Chapstick. And she slowly walks downstairs to make herself a bowl of Lucky Charms for her and Scott, she writes in her daily note to Scott and tugs it in a bag with his already made lunch she'd packed the night before. He had a turkey and cheese sub sandwich with chips and a homemade left over brownie; whilst she had a cheese griddle with chips, a brownie and she brought two brownies in case one of the siblings want it. Mainly likely be Luna eating it. As she finishes her breakfast, she gathers her school bag and waits for Scott in Stiles' jeep. She mumbles a hello and plugs in her headphones, trying not to make a big deal of the pain she's having. Not soon after, Scott rushes out of the house bringing her duffle bag in case she needed a change of clothing and his lacrosse gear inside it. He hops in and the trio are off to school.

They pull up at the high school, Scott carefully helps Luna out of the jeep and takes her duffle and she walks to her locker leaving the two boys behind. Scott mentioned to Stiles about her being mated and how she's feeling his intense pain. Stiles started doing research that morning telling Scott he'll explain later when they're more alone and not at the school. When Luna reaches her locker, she leans against it feeling weak and tired she spots Allison and they talk a bit, questioning about Allison's study session with Scott after school and that Luna is welcome to come over, she told Allison that she wasn't feeling well so she'd skip out on their study date. She almost falls backwards with a locker door opens, luckily Allison catches her and Luna holds onto her for support, Scott notices the movement and catches her. Luna tells Scott what she had told Allison and he nods. Scott who still wary of his sister's health, supports her and helps her grab her stuff for her class she didn't have with Scott nor Stiles, the only two that know about her ability. Scott starts to feel his sister's pain that had started faintly earlier that morning and he groans as it intensifies and Stiles' looks at both siblings. "Dude are you okay? I know Luna isn't but don't tell me your not." he asked Scott. "I'm fine dude but she's in a lot of pain, I can feel it." Scott winces. The two boys sit in their class worrying for the girl's health. As Luna is in her English class, she grows weaker by the moment and tries to block out the extra hearing and focusing on her teacher, she has a hard time concentrating and holds her ears due to close mumbling near her.

An hour later, the bells ring and her hands flew to her head as her hearing intensifies and she tries to rush to Scott, but she gets lost. Scott rushing to his sister, he finds her and notices she's more pale and grabs her and pulls her into the locker room. He focuses his hearing on her breathing as it slows and also her heartbeat. "Lune stay with me, you'll be okay. Come on let's go get you somewhere." Luna nods and grabs Scott's arm for support. As the day goes by, it's lunch time and she's somewhat better now that Scott had taken some of her pain away, just one touch and Scott flinches. "Stiles, she's in a lot of pain, I can't imagine how she's feeling right now." Meaning Scott couldn't imagine where Derek is so he can help her. Derek arrives at the school looking for Scott knowing that his mate is hurt also. He walks in the empty halls and finds Jackson instead. He asks him some questions about the whereabouts of Scott McCall and he grows frustrated. After attempting to get an answer, he starts to walk away, but instead Jackson grabs his bicep and on instinct, he grabs Jackson's neck and accidentally impales his claws into his neck. And let's go. He walks a bit further and stops and focuses on the sounds to listen for Scott or even Luna for that matter. " _Luna, your pale, are you sure your okay? Do you need Tylenol? I've got some in my bag_." Allison frowned. " _I'm fine; just a minor headache, I think I'm on my period again. No biggie, I feel fine really Allison, thanks_." As soon as Derek hears her voice, almost if her voice is cracked, he feels relieved but at the same time worry for her health situation. And then they go on and talk about Allison's study date with Scott and Luna reminds them she's going home after school. The bell rings, both Derek and Luna cover their ears in sensitive hearing. And Derek walks outside towards the jeep. Luna is laying in the backseat, Stiles tells Luna to stay awake but she couldn't hold it in any longer. Stiles' notices Derek fall in the road and groans in frustration. He climbs out and Scott rushes to the boys. "Where's Luna? And dude you don't look good either." Stiles told Derek. "I've been shot. And what you mean where's Luna?" Derek flashed his eyes for a moment. "Not the point, but seriously where's my sister Stiles!" Scott hissed, in a panic. Scott notices his sister laying in the backseat asleep from tiredness, he grows worry and suddenly he sees Derek's eyes glow blue and wonders if her eyes did the same, a few minutes goes by and he helps Derek in the jeep. "Luna, stay with me please, don't pass or bleed on my seats." Stiles complains as he notices Luna's paled situation. Derek turns around and sees Luna asleep, he gently touches her and flinches. He groans and shakes his head as Stiles mumbles something to Scott. Derek tells Scott to grab the bullet from the Argents or else Luna and Derek dies. Luna fallen asleep stirring in her sleep, whimpering as she mumbles something in Spanish. Derek barely hears the whimpers and tries to coo her. Stiles takes off with the two paled mates. Stiles tries to get Scott on the phone multiple times. And after the few minutes, Scott finally answers the phone and Stiles answers a groan in the first question he's asked. "How's Luna? And take Derek to the animal clinic, Deaton should be gone by then. And keep Luna awake." Scott can barely hear the Spanish words that mumbles out of Luna's slumber. Derek grabs the phone and they talk for a bit, as doing do, Stiles shakes Luna to make sure she stays awake.

Once Stiles pulls up at the clinic, he goes to unlock the door and helps Derek inside. Stiles thinks Luna will be fine laying in the seat. Derek stumbles onto the dog food and questions where Luna is. Stiles comes to Derek's aid and they bicker for a bit. "Stiles! Where's Luna get her in here!" Stiles jumps at Derek's outburst and goes to get Luna. As Stiles carrying Luna in, he realizes that she's unconscious. As he lays Luna down on the table, Derek notices her state and grabs a saw. Derek threatens Stiles, as he goes to cut off his arm. "Stiles? What the hell? And why can I hear Luna's faint heartbeat?" Stiles let's out a breath that's he's been holding and hands Derek the bullet. Derek falls unconscious as well. Scott tries to reach the bullet and he gets it. Stiles punches Derek and Scott gives him the bullet while he reaches his sister. He gently tries to get her to wake up. "Lune wait up, you'll be okay I promise. Like I told you I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere, don't leave me now." By the time, Scott has a fallen tear as Derek screams in agony pain. Derek takes the rest of the bullet and puts it in Luna's wound and she jolts to life screaming, both Scott and Derek hold her arms down as she screams in pain, her eyes still closed tightly afraid of waking up. After a few minutes of screaming, the 3 boys has their ears covered and settles to wait for Luna to wake up. Derek and Scott check her wound as it completely healed up. Scott gently brushes her arm and she flutters her eyes. "W..where am I? How long have I been out? Scotty, I'm tired." Luna barely spoke above a whisper as Scott tries to calm her down, he explains to her what had happened and she sees Derek fully healed up. She releases a breath and struggles to get up. Both Scott and Derek catches her and Derek picks her up bridal style, the two teens talk about Allison's family and mentions uncle Peter. Weak and tired, Scott asks to get Luna home and watch over her, Stiles immediately agrees and takes her to his jeep.

As Stiles takes Luna home for the night. Both Derek and Scott reach Beacon Hills Long Term Care where Derek's uncle is held comatose at. As they walk into Peter's room, Scott is just clueless to why Allison's family would harm. Scott never really figured out who almost killed his own sister, yet he's bound to find out. As they reach Peter's room, Scott stands there and complements on how nice they are. Derek grows frustrated. "Who is he?" Scott asked confused. Derek stood, turned a wheelchair around to face them. "My uncle, Peter Hale." Scott nodded, knowing who he was from Luna. "Is he like you or human?" Derek shook his head. "He was now he's barely human." Scott scoffs. "6 years ago Laura and I were in school, Taylor stayed home because she was sick. Well the truth was Taylor never gotten sick but she got affected by wolfsbane." Scott frowned at the information of Taylor, but listened. "What made you think Allison's family did this?" Derek looks at Scott and turns Peter's wheelchair around. Peter's face was scarred across and is stiff. "Do you wanna know who burnt the hideout? Where your sister almost died? My baby sister died in the house fire Scott, Allison will do this. What justifies this huh? The Argents were the only ones that know about us." Scott scoffed, widening his eyes. "I'm sure they had a reason." Derek shook his head, scoffed at Scott. "Like what? My uncle was trying to save Taylor's life and yet he was too late. What justifies that Allison will do this? You don't get it Scott, you need me, and if you want to keep your sister safe, you also need me." As he finished bickering to Scott, he notices Jennifer and he grabs Scott and heads out the room. The two depart ways.

As Kate and Chris Argent sit in the living room of Allison's house. The two adults talk about Derek and the Alpha. "What do we do about Luna McCall? She's just a threat to all of us as the Hale family was." Chris frowned, he wouldn't admit, but he has came to love her as a daughter. "We leave Luna out of this, Gerard made it clear not to harm Luna." Kate scoffed, looking at Chris incrediously. "Yeah yeah dad and Luna code." Kate rolled her eyes. "The code is there for a reason Kate, we follow the code." Chris firmly told Kate. "I always play by the rules, don't worry." Kate smirks evilly and throws a match into the fire. While Chris walks away.

Luna is sound asleep on Scott's bed, after a long painful day, she's comfortable on his bed. Scott comes home and notices Luna asleep smiling. Lindsay comes to Scott. "Is Luna okay? I noticed she seemed sick. Should I call for a doc appointment?" Scott shakes his head no and tells her that Luna will be fine. He walks to his bed and strokes Luna's hair, he smiles at his baby sister and decided to crawl next to her and falls asleep humming to a song for Luna.

* * *

 _• So you guys have seen parts of Luna's ability! Since Derek and Luna are mates, she can feel his pain. Although Luna doesn't know it and haven't been "marked" she can still feel Derek's pain._

 _• You've also seen what Scott and Luna's bond also have in common. Scott can feel Luna's pain as well. But he doesn't have the injury. Cool right? The bond is more complex then the tether. But more abilities and bond abilities will be shown later. And I'll also write chapters mentioning what her abilities are._

 _• Stay tuned for The Tell!_


	9. The Tell

_Previously on Magic Bullet..._

The morning after she was healed by Derek's wound. Luna had questions of how she had it without being shot. So she quietly goes to Derek's old house. Luna left a note for Scott telling her where she was. As she drove by, she notices a silver Porsche sitting in the parking lot and sees Jackson and Lydia talking. So she decided to park next to them and tap on Jackson's window. She waves at them as they continue on talking about The Notebook. While she was there, she had thought of a movie night with Allison, so she thought she'd pick some movies out. Luna sent a quick text to Allison letting her know about their plans and replied to get some movies for themselves to watch. As Luna walks into the store with Jackson, she follows to the side where the romantics is at. "Is anyone in here? I'm looking for The Notebook." Jackson called out and she touched his shoulder gently to let him know where the romance is. As Luna walks towards it, Jackson grabs her wrist and pulls her back. Luna looks at him in confusion until she turns to see a dead body, she managed to shuffle a scream quiet enough for Jackson to hear, he pulls her into a hug covering her face. He's known that she don't like scary things. All of a sudden, she heard a thud in the store and Luna grips Jackson's shirt tightly pulling him backwards. She turned and faced the black beast and Luna screamed, Jackson covers her mouth and they ran. Luna was shaking and panicking at the time as time was frozen still, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk. she had felt paralyzed. Jackson literally had to drag her behind him. The beast knocked some shelves down as Jackson bumped into a ladder knocking us down, as the ladder hits her head she temporary get knocked out.

Jackson's POV:

After Luna got knocked out I pull her body towards me to keep her safe from the mountain lion. Yes I may be a hard ass cocky dick. But I do have a heart for Luna McCall, she's fragile and sweet. She knows all my secrets and I know all hers, we act as one. Hell I even love her more than Lydia. But Luna's just a sister figure to me anyways. As I pulled her close to me, the mountain lion grabbed my collar of my shirt and pulled it down, sensing I had marks on the back of it. Luna was still out cold and wouldn't wake up. After the mountain lion was done, he went to Luna but I wrapped myself around her. It then just jumped through the window and I'm stiffen in shock.

Scott's POV:

As we climbed ontop of the roof, Luna had left me a note saying she was going to Derek, but she never made it. I tried calling her phone multiple times but no answer. I was starting to worry, starting to feel a wave of panic through me. Derek must've sensed my emotions as he tells me she's probably fine. What if she isn't? She has the right to know about the mate bond and our tether. But I have to keep her safe until all of this is over, I just had to. Even if I ask Chris Argent myself. But he doesn't know about us, at least not me yet anyways.

I hear sirens down below and Jackson is complaining about him. My attention was caught when he mentioned Luna being unconscious and wouldn't wake up. "Luna is the one you should be worried about! She's unconscious the entire time it's not like she can see while blacked out! I just wanna go home!" Those words hit me like a brick, seeing Luna in an ambulance knocked out. I hear her heartbeat as it calms me enough and I hear her groan in pain. She's waking up finally. I hear her mumble my name and I look towards Derek. "Why is he a killer?" I shake my head because I'm tired of everyone dying around me or almost killed. "We're predators Scott, we don't have to be killers." I look towards Luna as she's laying on a gurney. I hear her mumble Talia's name. "Talia, I need you." Hearing those words as Derek faces Luna in worry and relief. "Why do you think Luna asked for Talia?" I don't know who she is, but she seemed important to both Luna and Derek. All of the sudden I hear screams in a scared voice as I see Luna screaming my name as Stiles goes to her. I look over to Derek as he nods to go. We both walk down and I run over to Luna in an ambulance. I soothe her as I try to calm her down. "Luna its me, ssh I'm right here." The next words startled me as she mentioned the alpha attack. I shiver at the words and I told the paramedic that I'd take her home and my sister can patch her up. And without hearing a reply, I scoop my sister into my arms as she grabs my shirt and doesn't let go. I can tell she's scared and afraid. I can tell she doesn't want to let go; I don't blame her. I'm the only one that Luna can always come too it seems. I am the closest to her than others. My older sister isn't home enough to watch over her or take care of her like I do. It seems we can't be separated 24/7. And I'm grateful that she chose me to share her secrets with and her thoughts too. I love my sister more than anything and I'll be damned if anything happened to her.

Luna's POV:

After a long night of nightmares and a attack from the video store, I was told on best rest for several days since I was unconscious. Scott had filled me in on what's been happening lately and I'm thankful he's been here. He wouldn't even let me out of Scott's bed. He chose his room so he'd watch over me. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but his protective side is cute and alarmingly weird. But when you get attacked and knocked out, I knew Scott was terrified. I knew then he thought he'd lost me. I promised him I wouldn't leave. He promised me the same thing. So I can't say anything.

As I'm laying in his bed, on the second day of bed rest, Scott had gone to school. Stiles came to check on me. Even Derek was concerned enough to come over and watch over me. We talked and talked about what we have in common and I can't say I'm falling for him slowly. But I can't tell my brother nevertheless Derek. I don't think Derek likes me that way. He's just been here for Scott's sake. I shook my thoughts out of my head when I see Lindsay giving me her famous soup I love whenever I got sick. Deaton had came and told Derek to give me some of the relish mushrooms I love, even though it had a horrible taste, you mix it up with a bit of hazelnut and French vanilla coffee creamer and have hot coffee with it, it turns delicious. It was a secret recipe of mine. Derek knows I drink that tea or coffee. Talia had told Derek to watch over me and that I found out from him. He'd told me everything in past 6 years and everything he'd learned. He'd told me all the things Talia told him to do for me. To say I was impressed and shocked at the same time. I never knew both Talia and Derek cared so much about me. As I eat my soup I turned on some music and I sang softly. I was singing until I fell asleep.

 _"Talia? Where are you? I'm hungry and I'm cold!" I walked around the house with Cora and Taylor. My 5 year old self walked a bit before I gave out. I almost slipped and fell when a 11 year old caught me. I looked up at his green eyes and Raven hair, I smiled. "Hi Derek." I giggle as I poke his cheek, he picked me up and took me into the kitchen where Talia was making Mac and Cheese for me and Taylor. As I was playing with Taylor's hair I decided to fishtail braid it. "T, your my sister forever." I smile widely as Talia looks down at us. "Momma, why does Derek hide a lot?" I pout noticing Derek's disappearance, I didn't want him to leave. For a strange reason I felt sparks, I felt comfort and safety with him. Now I feel nothing. I look at Talia as she has a face on. I smile at her seeing my Mac and Cheese done."_

I woke up to a soft gentle touch of my brothers, I smile and I sat up, I noticed I drank all my coffee and my food was empty. I lean on his shoulder as I told him of a memory I was dreaming of. Then I realized I have felt sparks before, I felt comfort and safety in the arms of Derek Hale. It can't be true, I can't be falling in love, I'm too scared to be hurt. I told Scott about the memory and how I was scared to fall in love, I knew I've asked Talia that question, I asked Paige, a girl I've known and she used to babysit me when I was younger, and Paige knew me more after she dated Derek. Derek said that Paige had left town because she moved. I called Paige a lot growing up, wondering when she'll be home. Until Derek mentioned that an alpha had bit her and she died at the Nemeton. I cried for hours. Derek knew how close I was to Paige. She was an older sister to me besides Lindsay. I was torn apart of my thoughts when Scott told me he'd have to leave. I nodded my head to reassure him I was fine. As I stayed in his bed I turned to face his window, I gazed out to the moon. I felt a warm presence behind me and I immediately knew it was Derek. I faced him and I sworn his eyes lit up like fireworks. We talked more a bit until I fallen asleep again.

Allison's birthday was the other day, she asked her dad to drive by and let her see Luna, Chris knew what had happened to Luna at the video store, he sent Allison to spend the day with her for her birthday instead of going to school. He was impressed that the two girls grew close with each other. Chris wanted to keep Luna safe from harm. And I'm sure Allison does too. For an entire day of Allison's birthday, they spent playing 20 questions or doing each other's hair. There wasn't much Luna could do since she was still healing. At that time, Luna trusted Allison with her life, she knew Allison was bound to be with her a lot of times when Scott couldn't. And she for that was grateful to have a sister like Allison around. That night Chris asked Melissa if Luna would want Allison to spend the night. Luna immediately said yes and that Allison would be over in an hour. Scott knew how the girls spent the day, and to be quite honest, he wasn't jealous one bit. He was quite happy knowing his two top favorite girls, Luna and Allison is bonding. He felt happy knowing Luna found a best friend to spend her days with instead of being alone. He knew that nothing could separate them. Luna was proud of herself befriending Alison Argent. She couldn't imagine anything else getting better after that night of her Alli's birthday. And at that moment, without realizing it, she connected herself to Allison, bonded to her as she has with Scott. So now, Allison and Luna are tethered just as she is with Scott.

* * *

 _• So I know this is a short chapter and I figured I dedicate this to Allison and how she spent the days with Derek!_

 _• As I mentioned her abilities, she's able to tether herself with someone she's close to! Remember when I mentioned her bond with Scott? Well she's bonded with Allison as well. But her bond with Allison will be entirely different than with Scott. You'll soon find out later in the chapters._

 _• Luna still doesn't know about her mated with Derek, but she will very very soon. I'd say next 2 chapters she will. I'm really excited for this part._

 _• Someone had requested about Derek bonding with Luna, well she had a flashback to when she was 5. This happened before the fire and how she felt the Sparks with Derek. And this chapter was focused on her bonding with Derek, Scott and Allison._

 _• Don't worry my children, there will be more bonding and flashbacks with Taylor. More importantly there will be more abilities she's gonna show. So far her abilities are straightforward._

 _• Stay tuned for Heart Monitor!_

 _Xo_


	10. Heart Monitor

_Previously on The Tell_...

As Luna and Scott stand in an elevator the next day getting groceries for their mom. It's no secret that Luna hangs around at the store longer than usual, she loves to cook and Scott, well he hates when Luna takes longer but he never complains, he loves watching his sister smile and enjoy doing things she loves. As the two siblings walk towards their mother's car. Luna can sense another presence, but couldn't make out who it was. Luna subconsciously grabs Scott's arm in freight of what may come next. A bang ran through their ears as both siblings drop their bags of groceries, not even a minute later, a carton of milk is clawed and Luna snuffled out a scream, Scott immediately covered her mouth and told her to run. Scott grabbed his sister's hand and they ran, Scott perked up an idea telling them to run across the cars. As they jumped, the alarms go off and the two are relieved, until a phone rang. Luna grabs Scott's phone noticing Allison's calling him. She tries to turn it off. All of the sudden, Scott is being pulled onto a car by Derek and Luna screams.

"What the hell Derek! You scared the crap out of Lune!" Scott panicked and grabbed his sister's hand, her heartbeat accelerating high as she tries to calm down. Derek stumbles over and lightly touched her arm knowing his touch will essentially calm down along with Scott and now Allison due to their bond. As she calmed down, she overheard the boys mentioning Allison and some sort of others. Scott finally tells Derek to tell Luna everything, but he feels that Luna isn't strong enough yet or ready, but he needed to tell her soon before it was too late. As the boys finished talking, Luna goes to grab the groceries again from the ground and she groans knowing half of the groceries are either opened, cracked or missing, but she'll make a list for Lindsay to get next time. The siblings take turns getting groceries since their mother couldn't, but it was mainly Luna who did the deed. Not just because she loves cooking, but she felt the need to do it so everyone else isn't pushed to do so. She mainly likes to do chores, since she is the youngest, she deserved to have more chores. Scott sometimes doesn't even let her touch the chore list and himself do it or Luna makes Stiles help him. A wave from Scott pulls her out of her thoughts as she shook her head. They start to head home.

The next morning both siblings were at the Argent household, she has told Chris she'd help them if they needed anything, Victoria was kind enough for her to let her grab some groceries they needed while she finished the dishes. Meanwhile, Scott and Allison were upstairs talking about something. Luna was still wary around both Victoria and Kate but she didn't mind being around Chris. Luna felt this protective aura radiating off of him and so she felt safe in their household. Little did she know, Kate planned using Allison and Luna for training. It's no secret that Allison got grounded and was told she couldn't see Scott. Luna was an exception and she was told Luna is always welcome in their home if wanted to. After awhile, Luna decided to cook for the Argents dinner before she headed home, she was kind enough to lend them her cooking techniques and styles. Victoria was impressed with the meal as Luna left. She told Allison she'd see her tomorrow at school. As she was walking home, Luna sensed presence and felt watched. But she shrug it off. Unknown to Luna, a set of red eyes was watching her in the distance.

As she was walking home, she hears some sort of Mark scratching against of a surface, she noticed on her moms car that a spiral was drawn, and immediately she knew what's coming. Revenge, vendetta against Laura. She thought and ran upstairs, seeing Derek in Scott's room. Both boys turned to face Luna as she has that knowing look with tears streaming down her face. "Is it true? That's what it wants? For Laura?" Derek nods his head. Scott looked puzzled and completely confused. Luna mouthed to Scott telling him silently she'll explain later, he reluctantly nodded his head. Derek heads out to Luna's room. This is when Derek is going to tell Luna everything that's been happening. But could he really do it now? After she found out about the spiral and Laura's death. Derek sat on her bed waiting for Luna to come back from Scott's room. Derek hears Luna's heartbeat rise and silently tells Luna if she's okay. She shook her head as Derek pulls Luna in for a hug. Once again, they both felt sparks igniting in their skin, fire burning inside desiring for more touch. Luna looks away from Derek with tears streaming down her cheeks. Derek stands by the window looking out for the alpha. Luna was first to speak up. "Der? Do you need anything?" She gently brushes her hand against his arm, looking at him in concern. It's no secret that Luna deeply cared for Derek, after all they were sort of family to one another. Derek nods and tells her to sit down. She hesitates but does so. This was it, Derek was going to explain everything.

"Luna, I need to tell you, maybe you should grab Scott for this." At the mention of Scott's name, he knows that Derek is going to tell Luna, he comes in and sits in a chair, looking at his baby sister for the reactions. "Okay, you two are scaring me, I know Laura is dead, I know the spiral means revenge or vendetta." She shook her head. Scott shakes his head grabbing his sister's hand, at the slightest touch, she instantly calms down knowing her heartbeat was beating so fast both boys had concerned looks towards each other before turning to Luna. "Derek, you gotta tell her." Derek nods and faces his mate. "Luna, what do you feel when we hug? Or what do you think of that calms you down?" Luna was confused at his questions, but she remained calm. She sighs. "You and mainly Scott? But the touches come from you are like sparks, fire igniting fireworks. And with Scott I feel that calmness touch and warmth flowing through me?" Luna looks down confused as ever and thinking of what to say next. "Does Deaton know what's wrong with me? Because I've been feeling weird after you got shot, I felt it too, I felt weak and for some reason I miraculously healed when you did, but remained weak." The boys both nod their heads listening. Derek continues on. "Do you know what a mate or true mate is?" She looks at Derek confused, she heard Talia talking to Cora about mates and falling in love, she looks at Derek wide-eyed. Derek took that as an answer knowing full well that his mother had told his younger sisters what it meant. He thought of when dating Paige, he never felt the sparks, he never felt that purity of love that he's starting to fall with Luna. The only person that can feel the sparks is Luna. "Yo..your my true mate? B..but how?" Luna shakes her head. She wasn't angry, she wasn't upset. She was shocked and confused to why the Derek Hale was her mate, a true mate in fact. Does the Argents know? Is that why there so nice? "Remember that day you and Taylor carved your initials? When you was 6?" Derek asked and she nodded, trying so hard not to spill tears. "That was also the day I found out you are my mate, the reason I didn't tell you is because I'm afraid. I know you know what happened to Paige." I nod my head knowing full on what happened to Paige. "Yes. I still write her letters everyday and Taylor too." She reaches over to her shelf, the boys carefully watching her move. She grabs the cardboard like box full of her memories and letters she's written to Paige and Taylor. Although, Paige and Taylor is dead, she still wrote letters to spill her feelings just like she's written in her diary. She couldn't just stop writing out to Taylor and Paige as if she was there listening in. She hands the box to Derek, watching his emotion turn to sadness but yet a spark of happiness. Derek knew how Paige babysat Luna. Derek knew how close the two was. Luna thought of Paige as her older sister along with Cora and Lindsay. "You wrote all of these to Paige and Taylor? And there's one for Cora in here." She nods as Scott comes to hug her, Scott knows the exact signs before she break down entirely. "Even if they're gone Der, I never stopped thinking or writing to them." Derek nodded his head in understanding, Derek felt her pain. He told Luna the real story of what happened to Paige. Derek of course was broken when he'd told the story. Talia knew that Derek had found his mate. She wished nothing more than happiness for her oldest son. And Luna is the perfect match for Derek. And Derek knew right then. Even Peter knew Luna deserved happiness. After several hours during the night, she'd fallen asleep in Scott's arms. Both boys felt better after explaining the mate bond, but Derek couldn't figure out is the tether bond to Scott. Scott mentioned he'd talk to Deaton about her abilities now that she's a werewolf and Derek's mate, and the way she grown with the Hale's, Derek felt some sort of stronger aura around Luna, it was stronger since she had been bitten the same night as Scott was. Deaton must know what's happening to the two siblings.

The next morning, Luna noticed she was in Scott's room. Scott must've laid her in his instead of her own. All the memories from the previous night came flooding in and she right then broke down, Scott was just downstairs knowing full well that his sister was awake. It was the day Luna is returning to school after several days from the attack. Scott heard her heartbeat rise and rushed upstairs to her aid, he found her curled up in a ball against his wall. He goes and pulls her to his chest and holds her close. He knew telling him and Derek was hard for Luna, even at the mention of Derek's first love and his baby sister. Both Scott and Derek heard the cracked voice of Luna's still mourning. After a few mins, the siblings get up, Luna heads to her room and changes into something casual but cute and comfy. She leaves her hair naturally. She walks downstairs surprised her older sister is in her casual clothes and not her scrubs. Scott follows behind, grabbing her sack that Lindsay prepared, as usual Luna writes him a daily note telling him she's okay and that she loves him. Scott had to stay away from Luna and Allison today, but Luna living in the house made it harder. So Scott rushed out whilst Luna calling his name knowing he was her ride to school. Derek soon after drives up the street noticing her distress, offers her a ride and she takes it. They talked more about mates and to be quite honest, Luna took this mate thing quite well, but she didn't want to rush into a relationship at the moment. She wanted to wait for the right time and now it wasn't. After a few minutes, Derek's Camaro pulls up grabbing every girl's attention, without realizing it she growls, feeling protective over the sentiment of the car and Derek chuckles and gives Luna a genuine smile. Scott notices the two and he feels angry, but doesn't question it considering he's forgotten her at home. Luna says goodbye to Derek and takes off. Luna goes to Allison and they talk for a bit. After a few minutes they head to Harris' class. She sat beside Allison as Scott sits behind Stiles. Stiles was grateful that Scott saved his dad since Allison was with Luna that night of the mountain lion roaming at the school. They started talking about what Derek mentioned about control and Scott had told Stiles that Luna knows about the mate bond. He'd done more research on it and was fascinated for it. Stiles had told that he'd find more before he tells him, Scott nods.

After class ended the trio are walking down in the halls, of course Luna walked between the boys, and she didn't mind it really, it was like a safe haven knowing her two boys know full on her abilities and how uneasy she can get. She's mostly on her own doing her doodles or writing in her diary or she doing her studies, but she needed to master her control today so she's with the two nerds. "He wants you and Luna to tap into your wolf anger side?" I look at Scott knowing I didn't pay attention to the conversation the other day. She shrugs and walks off to her locker. "Yeah, and Derek thinks Luna's handling it weirdly well. I think Luna is using me, I noticed my presence around her calms her. Dude I need to figure her out she's confusing." Stiles nods in understanding. He secretly researched about the siblings and from their weirdness bond. He knows exactly what's going on and it appears to happen since Luna was born. And Scott was the first one to hold his baby sister and that's when it all started. Stiles knew exactly what's happening but he needed to confirm it before he said anything. So Stiles shrugged instead. "All right, correct me if I'm wrong but you or Luna always try to kill me." Scott hears a giggle and he smiles, hearing Luna's giggle for the first time since last night warmed his heart. Stiles faces Luna as she had a smile on her face. Scott shakes his head. "What? It's been awhile since I've heard Luna laugh." Scott replies to Stiles as Scott grabs Luna and pulls her in for a hug. "When is he supposed to teach you two?" Luna and Scott look towards each other before facing Stiles. "After work." Scott and Luna both said in unison. Stiles groans knowing he hated when the siblings have some sort of telepathy link to say the same thing like Lindsay thought it was weird.

After they talked a bit, Luna walked to find Allison but instead found both of them. Luna is learning about the Argent crest that Allison's aunt Kate had given her on the day of Luna's birthday when it's also Allison's birthday. Allison mentioned to Luna that her aunt Kate told her to come over whenever they needed to talk things out. Luna was a bit nervous and wary knowing she's a werewolf and Allison is a hunter in training, but Luna also needed to learn to defend herself against the supernatural creatures. As Luna sat beside Allison, she sneaks over to see what she's reading about. And of course it was the "The Beast of Gèvaudan" or "La Bête du Gévaudan" explaining Allison's family named Argent that killed the very first beast or other terms werewolf. Luna found it horrifying but fascinated at the same time. Across the tables, Scott and Stiles overhear and they talk about how to control their anger. Luna saw Scott hiding behind a book whilst Scott gave a 'don't you dare tell Allison I'm here look' she shrugs innocently and Scott continues hiding a book to make it more obvious. After a little bit, Scott disappears, and Lydia had already left. Allison notices Scott and runs after him. Luna shrugs and grabs her chemistry homework. She out of the trio wasn't failing chemistry and was passing with an A. Consider her as Harris' favorite McCall.

During her free period, Luna headed to the fields to watch Stiles hit Scott with lacrosse balls, whilst she was in the bleachers, she was drawing for her art class, she didn't care what it was, but she was making a lot of effort into it. But she certainly felt his pain, and it hurt like no other. She couldn't complain because Scott needed to control it. Stiles motioned to say something that'll calm him sensing he's my anchor, Stiles wanted to test to see if she was his. "Think of me Scotty, or Allison, think of someone who's loves you, think of an anchor bubba, just think." As she say some words, he tries to think, she doesn't pay attention to the monitor that Stiles temporarily stole from Coach's office. She kept doodling and noticed another presence, she looked towards Jackson, seeing him smirking and laughing makes her giggle. She shakes her head and continues on doodling. Luna realizes that Scott is calming down at his heart rate, she's too focused on Scott's heartbeat that kept her in control. After they finished their free period, she walked to her locker and put her stuff away for her next class.

After Luna grabbed her stuff, she went to her class, unfortunately it was her English she didn't have with any of the boys nor Allison. She sat down and doodling whilst listening for Scott's heartbeat. After awhile, she noticed his went higher. She noticed herself breathing heavily and asked to be excused. She walked to her locker, thankfully nobody was in the halls. She whispered only low enough for Scott to hear. "Scotty, I can't control it. Calm down please." Luna is focusing on her anchors and starts to shake a bit. She closes her eyes as she slides down her locker door and concentrates. She hears Scott's heart rate go down. Class was almost over so she decided to not go back. She hummed to herself calming down at the steady heartbeat of her older brother's. She doesn't know why at the slightest touch or heartbeat she hears that calms her down. She doesn't know that the tether bond is what keeps them whole in their humanity. Scott is her anchor. She smiles proudly knowing she has not one but two anchors on her side. His and Allison. She doesn't know why Allison calms her down. As she thought about it, ever since she spent the night at Luna's, she felt a change. It was stronger, almost like hers and Scott's bond. _Oh no_ , she realized. She knows she's bonded to Allison and has no idea why. She doesn't know how the bond works, she only knows she can feel pain and emotions, that radiate off the ones bonded. The only two she can think of is Scott and Allison. The bell finally rings and waits for the two dorks to come find her.

After class ended, both boys walk out to the hallway. Scott is finally calmed and Stiles realizes that Allison is his anchor. But Scott knows that's not what happened. "We need to find Luna, I heard her in the halls man, she couldn't control it. But when I heard her voice, she calmed me down." At that moment, Stiles pauses and thinks for a minute. Scott has the same reaction. Luna is his anchor. Her and Allison are Scott's anchors. As the two boys see Luna with her face buried in her hands, Scott gently touches her shoulder and she looks up. The two boys hurriedly huddle around Luna. "Lune, your eyes, they're glowing. Think of your anchors. I found mine already, come on you can do it." As Luna thinks of Scott and Allison, she closes her eyes and she relaxes. "Scotty, you and Alli are my anchors. I'm bonded to Alli now." The two boys stare at her in shock. "What does that mean?" Scott couldn't quite place or understand why she is feeling Allison's emotions. He needed to find someone who can help. He thought of asking Derek for help. As they continue talking, Stiles comes up a plan to help the two see if their anchors are actually who they are. Luna shakes her head saying not uh, bad idea kind of way, but she shrugs and follows the boys, knowing full on they'll get into trouble. She sighs and walks out with Scott and Stiles.

Scott, Luna and Stiles are all outside in the school parking lot where some seniors are at. Luna stands by the school trading her book pretending she wasn't involved. Scott stands utterly confused whilst Stiles and his rebellious plans to scrape against a senior's truck. Luna giggles at Stiles as he stands by Scott and tells the boys off. Luna immediately shuts up and returns to her book. "Hey hey what the hell man?" Stiles blurted out loud, Scott holding a set of keys up in mid-air and noticed the jocks get mad. Oh no Scott think of your anchors. Luna muttered to herself as she thought it out. Scott then gets beaten up, he starts hearing Allison's voice and then all of the sudden, he hears Luna singing a song softly to herself which she is indeed doing, she figured out if her singing can calm him down, so be it. After a few minutes, Mr. Harris comes out and the upper class men run off. Luna knows she's going to detention so she heads to her locker and grabs her chemistry and trig homework.

As soon as the trio sets foot in detention, Luna sat in between the boys, with her earbuds in, she does her chemistry homework first. The two boys look at her questioning how she's so good at Chem. Luna continues to hum quietly as she does her homework and the boys talk to each other. After she finished her chemistry homework, Harris decided to give her extra credit and starts doing her trig homework. While Luna is working on her homework, the two boys bicker back and forth on their plans, Scott noticed how focused Luna is doing her homework and he wonders how she remains in control when he couldn't. He sighs and taps on Luna to see if she could help him, she nods her head and she helps the two dorks with their chemistry. For once Luna wishes her brother could get a passing grade in one class. After awhile, Luna completes all of her homework while Scott finishes his, Stiles just sits there in awe watching the two siblings. It's normal for the two to help each other out. It's another thing they both have in common.

As soon as the boys plus Luna got out of detention, Luna decided to head home while the boys head to the clinic. Stiles dropped off Scott and headed to his. Derek was already at the clinic talking to Deaton when Scott walked in. As soon as Deaton noticed, he called Scott to leave but didn't listen, they ended up almost having a fight whilst Scott gained control. Derek asked how he remained in control. "Luna's my anchor." Both Deaton and Derek smile proudly. Deaton knew he could find his anchor and same went for Luna. They start talking about the alpha and Scott mentioned to meet him at the school in an hour. And Derek agreed.

An hour later, Luna is still at home wanting to finish her art project and her English project. Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles waits for Derek outside the school and they talk about who the alpha really is. Scott is glad Luna isn't here for this, just in case something had went wrong. Scott leans against the jeep as the black Camaro pulled up with Deaton tied up unconscious in the back. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked frantically. Stiles shook his head. "In the back knocked out." Stiles leaned over and with an shock expression. "Oh he looks comfortable?" Stiles shivers,. Both teens walk towards the school. "Wait hey, what are you doing?" Derek studied the two teens carefully. "You said me and Luna are linked with the alpha? Well Luna's home so I'm gonna see if your right." Scott mentioned and Derek shook his head in annoyance. As Derek leaned against his car waiting for what's about to happen. After a few minutes a high pitched cat noise goes through the speakers, Derek groans in annoyance and wonders if Luna can do better than him. Not even a minute later, he hears a rumble roar that shook the parking lot. By then Derek was fuming and hoping Luna didn't hear that. He shook his head furiously. The two teens come out with their grins on. "I'm gonna kill the both of you! What the hell was that? Trying to attract the whole state including your sister!" Derek was yelling at the two boys obviously pissed off. Scott and Stiles both shrug their shoulders. "Sorry, didn't think it be that loud." Stiles jumps in afterwards. "That was awesome!" Derek hears a sudden noise. "Shut up." Stiles rolls his eyes. "Don't be such a sourwolf." Both teens turn to the Camaro seeing Deaton missing. "What did you do with him?" Derek looks confused and Scott points towards his backseat. Derek is confused for minute. "I didn't do anything?" He answered as a question. The alpha hiding behind the shadows watching the teens and Derek. He runs forward, grabbing Derek through the chest and pulls him against the school walls.

Back at the McCall place, Luna feels a sudden jolt of pain, but it wasn't too intense. She shrugs it off thinking its from food poisoning she had earlier from when she ordered pizza. Both Scott and Stiles runs inside the school. Sensing the alpha already gone. While the two boys are officially stuck at the school, Luna finishes her art project and decided to make her a memory wall by the window, she grabs all of her Polaroids she's taken over the years, she smiles at the ones of her and Taylor and one of her, Derek and Paige. She remembered that day just as of yesterday. All of the sudden, her phone rings, and she noticed she had a text message: "Lune, go get Allison and meet us at the school. -Scott." She's confused to why meet at the school. She shrugs and calls Allison and Jackson.

* * *

 _• So this is a long chapter I know, and Luna finally found out about Derek being her true mate! Don't worry, there's gonna be moments like those in the near future._

 _• Luna still doesn't know about the tether link yet. (To be honest I can't up with a name to call it quite yet.)_

 _• Both siblings finally found their anchors! Luna has Scott and Allison while Scott has Luna and Allison. How cool is that?_

 _• Luna realized she's closer to Allison more? Can you guess why she is?_

 _• What do you think is gonna happen the next few chapters?! Leave comments below!_

 _• Stay tuned for Night School! Comment below to see what you want to happen next chapter!_


	11. Night School

_Previously on Heart Monitor_...

Scott and Stiles are both trapped in the school. Luna waits for an hour to see if it was a joke that Scott had sent. Luna was first inishing her wall of memory with Polaroids, when her phone had went off. "Lune, meet me at the school. -Scott." I was so confused and I called Allison.

Meanwhile, at the school, Stiles and Scott panic and run inside the school. "Lock it Stiles! Lock it!" Scott whispered yelled to Stiles. Stiles shook his head. "Does it look like I have a key?" The two boys froze as Stiles thinks of an idea. Scott catches on and shakes his head. "Are you insane right now!?" Scott exclaimed to his best friend still in shock from what just had happened. "I gotta grab it man." Stiles runs outside to get the cutters. "STILES RUN." Scott yelled at Stiles. He slowly turns around and sees the alpha as he runs back inside the school. Scott slaps him upside down the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Scott glares at his best friend knowing his sister would kill Stiles if she was here. "Oh, Luna would so have done that." Scott nodded his head furiously. Scott frantically looks around for the alpha wondering where it ran off to. "Where'd it go?" Scott asked in a hurried voice. "I don't know! Come on we gotta run like now." Stiles grabs Scott and the boys run down the hall.

After a few minutes, the two boys find a classroom to hide in. "The desk!" Stiles pointed out. Scott shakes his head. "It's not gonna hold it Stiles!" Scott shakes his head and helps Stiles push the desk against the door to keep the alpha out. "Now what do we do?" Scott looks at Stiles in frantic, while Scott notices his look and shakes his head almost if he had a whiplash. "No Stiles!" "I'm just gonna see what it wants?" Scott sighs as Stiles jumps on top the desk. "Besides its your boss, Deaton, he's the alpha!" Stiles exclaims. Scott looks at him in confusion. "No." Scott denies shaking his head. _There's no way it's Deaton, it can't be him_. Scott thought to himself. "He disappears out of thin air, pulls Derek and throws him against the school walls. Who knows if it's after us or Luna!" Stiles yells. As soon as Stiles mentions Luna, Scott starts to panic. _No no no no_. "It's not him Stiles, think about it!" Stiles looks at Scott in disbelief. "He killed Derek, Scott." "No, Derek couldn't be dead. Oh no, Luna! What if she's hurt?" Scott paces around, they hear a bang against the door. "I'm sure Luna's fine Scott, she's a tough girl, besides do you still have those weird sibling feeling you always talk about?" Scott turns to Stiles confused. Sure Scott can feel his sister's pain and emotions, but how? "I..I..I don't know Stiles, try having a younger sibling and test me on it!" Scott yells in a panic. "Blood spurted out of his mouth Scott, I'm sure Luna felt his pain, you said they're mates right?" Scott nodded his head. "That doesn't exactly qualify as minor injuries. He's dead and were next if it hadn't gone after Luna." Stiles calmly explains to Scott. Of course Stiles looks to Luna as his baby sister too, he worries for her safety and health. "I'm sure Luna's home doing homework or dancing in her room as always." Scott turns to Stiles. "You saw my sister naked?" Scott rises an eyebrow and in disgust. "N..mm..no?" Stiles shakes his head and Scott just punches a wall not hard enough to bent it. "Okay, changing subject, what do we do?" Stiles changes the subject to release some tension that left in the air. "What about the jeep? We take it and run?" Scott questions his best friend. Stiles nods his head. "Yeah that could work. But how? The windows are climate controlled, it'll attract noise." Scott replies as he shook his head. Scott nears the window and stares at Stiles' jeep and raises his eyebrows. "Hey Stiles, what's wrong with your jeep?" Scott glancing outside. "What you mean? Nothing's wrong?" Scott shakes his head. "It's bent Stiles, your hood is." Stiles perks over, all of the sudden something smashes through the window as the boys duck cover. Stiles sees his battery. "Aw come on! That's my battery, poor Roscoe." Stiles sighs as he faces Scott with an emotion he couldn't read. "What?" Scott shakes his head. "We gotta run, now!" Scott looks outside and notices the alpha staring right at him. "Stiles! We gotta run now!" The two boys run down in the hallways.

Back at the McCall house, after Luna received the text message from Scott, Jackson pulls up in the driveway with Lydia in the front seat. "Hey, thanks for picking me up, Scott told me to get Alli too, for what reason I don't know." She shrugs as Jackson lets her inside. "No worries, let's go Jackson." Lydia calls from the front seat. After a few minutes, Jackson pulls up at Allison's house, Luna waves from the backseat. "Hey, Scott told me to get you?" Luna told Allison. Allison nodded her head, she seems confused that he'd tell Luna, instead of herself, not that she minded hanging out with Luna, it felt normal having a sister figure around even if they're a year apart or two. "What did Scott want?" Both Allison and Jackson asked. Luna shrugged. "I don't know, I gotten two messages saying to pick up Allison and bring her to the school. I kind of need to grab my sketchbook I left in my locker anyways." They both nod, completely ignoring Lydia's hard glares towards Luna. She held Allison's hand for comfort and that wave of warmth and tingling feeling goes through her fingers and seems Allison notices and she smiles. "I'm sorry if I make you feel weird, I do it sometimes with Scott when I'm nervous." She nods in understanding. "It's okay, I don't mind really, oh my aunt wants you to spend the night again soon." She nods, and smile as Jackson pulls up at the school. "Me and Alli should go in. I'll text you if we need you." Jackson and Lydia both nod. Before we headed inside, Jackson stops us. "Do you want me to come with you?" Luna smiles softly at Jackson's concern as Luna and Allison say in unison. "It's okay, we can handle ourselves." She smiles wide and links her arm with Allison. "Besides Scott's here it's no biggie." Allison nods her head. "Come on, I'll text Scott and let him know we're here." Luna pulls Allison with her as they walk inside, She sends a text. ' _Scotty, me and Alli are here, where are you? X_ ' and press send and walk around. "Is it me or is it creepy here at night?" Luna mutters quietly as Allison nodded her head. "We go one way and you go the other? And call when one of us finds Scott?" She looked towards Allison, seeing her nod. Luna nods in agreement as she goes left whilst Allison goes towards the pools.

As the boys ran off from the alpha, they headed down to the basement of the school. Scott and Stiles try to fend off the alpha. Stiles gets an idea of taking a look at the beast as he hops on a desk. "Stiles! What you doing!?" Scott exclaims. "Look it's trapped, it can't get us now." Scott shakes his head not wanting to get hurt. "Will you shut up!?" Stiles huffs in annoyance. "I'm not scared of it Scott." He creeps closer towards the door. The alpha puts a paw on the door making Stiles fall. Scott leaps down and pulls Stiles towards him on the other side. "Scared huh?" Scott just shook his head laughing. After a few minutes of bickering, the alpha made its move on top and the ceiling collapses and chases the two boys down. They run down the hallway leading towards Allison, unaware of the two girls being in the school.

Luna walks down the hallways. "Scott?" She whispers lowly, walking and stops when she sees her locker, she furrows her eyebrows noticing a light coming from it. She opens her locker to find a phone lit up. " _You'll be mine soon my darling_." She drops the phone and puts it back in her pocket. She hears a growl and wishes it was Scott. "Scott?" She croaks out. The alpha nears her as her eyes are closed. The alpha looks at her shaken figure. The alpha knew she was his family, he knew she's mates with Derek, but what he didn't know that Luna already knew about the mate bond. As the alpha caresses her cheek softly and whispers. "I'm sorry Dove, I can't have you exposing me just yet." And throws Luna against the lockers making her fall unconscious. After she fell unconscious, the alpha lays her down gently with her arms curled up to her chest. And leaves a kiss of some sort on her head. The alpha wanted to protect her. Even from Scott. The alpha then takes off towards his direction, leaving the unconscious girl.

After Scott and Stiles ran off, he hears a bang against some lockers and looks towards Stiles, but then he hears a ring, an all too familiar ring of Allison Argent. "Stiles, give me your phone. Allison's here." Stiles handed Scott his phone. And dials her number he had memorized. "Stiles?" She asked. "No it's Scott, where are you?" Scott asked her. "By the pools, has Luna found you yet?" Scott freezes for a second wandering where his sister went to. "She's not with me? Who else is with you? And meet me by the pools. Go now!" He hangs up. "Luna's here and she isn't with Allison." Scott goes into a panic mode. "The bang against the locker, it must've been her, I can smell her scent." Stiles nods and the two boys run off towards the pool meeting up with Allison. "Why'd you come?" Allison frowned, confused. "Because Luna said you told her too!" Allison showed a text message that Luna forwarded her. ' _Get Allison and you two come to the school, it's URGENT. -Scott_.' Scott reads the messages and looks confused. "Why do I have a feeling you didn't send it?" Scott shook his head. "Because I didn't and Luna's missing now because of me." Scott whispers the last part. "Who else came?" Stiles butted in. "Jackson and Lydia, Jackson drove us here. Wait where's Luna? She was freaking out earlier." Scott wishes he knew where she was. All he can do is think of her. Trying to think of where the bang came from. The alpha roars and nears them. "RUN!" Scott grabs Allison's hand and they run towards a classroom. They find the chemistry room and Allison is freaking out. "Okay where is your sister and what is going on!" Allison yells and panics. Allison grew fond of Luna and now she feels the desire need to protect her at all costs. Allison didn't know what had happen, but her feelings, her instincts is pulling her to Luna wanting her safe.

After awhile Scott and the gang are in the chemistry classroom, both Scott and Allison have this panic over the whereabouts of their shared bonded, Luna. Of course the trio doesn't know what it meant for the bond. Unknown to everyone, the white wolf notices something is wrong with the moon goddess. It calls out to Derek Hale, knowing he either left healing or is injured badly. The white wolf nearly is quiet enough to sneak in and find Luna. The white wolf finds Luna at the other end of the school unconscious. Subconsciously, the white wolf nods and glows it's eyes an amber color and nuzzles it's goddess to know the white wolf arrived. The white wolf carefully leans against a locker, some sort of protector to the goddess, trying to lift her up and gain her on its back. With only the white wolf in sight, it catches onto another familiar scent. The beast notices the white wolf as it gets defensive. The beast only wanted protection for Luna, so the alpha bows down to the white wolf and let's it know he's only helping them. The white wolf still wary on the alpha kneels down. Temporarily blinded itself while the alpha hides its identity and puts Luna on the white wolf's back and wraps her arms around the white fur, which is soft. The white wolf still temporarily blinded to prevent the identity of the beast, notices Luna on her back, and starts to head out towards the chemistry room. But instead, the alpha said to the gym through its mind link. The white wolf nods and heads towards the gym and waits for some help to arrive. _Luna, still unconscious, deep inside her soul knows that someone who's protective of her has her in reach, Luna in her subconscious mind can see the white wolf transform into a small child. Luna doesn't see its face as its hazy and blurry. Luna is settled at a lake, dark in the night sky with the full moon reached its apex. Both Luna and the teen girl both sit and watch the reflection of the moon gazing on the lake waters. The teen girl tells Luna that she is safe and that Scott will find her. Luna knows that the wolf is protecting her and Scott. She sensed since that one night after the accident of Taylor and her dad that she wished to be protected_. After the white wolf reached the gym, it's wolf gently laid Luna in the center, the wolf laid it's head on her stomach, waiting for someone preferably Scott to arrive.

Whilst the white wolf and Luna await for someone to find them, Scott and the gang had blamed Derek Hale for the murders and Scott knew that Luna would be furious with him. That's why Scott had mentioned that Luna would be safer with Allison and Chris. "You can't go out there alone, someone needs to find Luna too." Allison called out to Scott as she tears up, worrying for his safety and also Luna's. "You can't go out there unarmed Scott." Everyone turned to face Scott. "Whys everyone looking at me?" Scott shook his head while Stiles and Scott talk for a bit. "I can get the keys from the janitor's body." Scott announced as he feels a wave of panic coming from him and Allison, meaning Luna is somewhere still. But little did they know, the white wolf has enhanced hearing and is with Luna protecting her while waiting for Scott, hearing every word that goes on in Harris' room. "I can get it. I can find him by scent by blood, I can also find Luna by scent too." Stiles nods his head fast enough and has a whiplash. Scott turns and faces Allison as her worries get worse and she is shaking. "There's gotta be something you can go out there with." _If Luna was here she'd know exactly what to do_. Both Scott and Allison thought to themselves. Allison didn't know why she thought of Luna instead of Scott. She just knew something was wrong with Luna. "There is." Everyone turns to the voice of Lydia Martin. "What you gonna do?" Stiles asks warily, cautiously walking to Lydia still wrapping his worry on his best friend or sister figure from another mother, Luna. "Like a fire bomb, is there everything to make a self igniting Molotov-Cocktail?" Everyone turns to her and stare in shock. _A fire bomb should work_. Scott thought out loud, silently thanking his sister's smarts. "Self igniting?" Stiles looks at Lydia in confusion. "Molotov Cocktail." Lydia finishes for him as they all nod. Both Jackson and Lydia make the bomb as Allison is shaking, pleading Scott not to go out. Although Allison knew he'd also go search for Luna, Allison would ask her dad to stay with Luna if she would be found just to make sure she's okay. But she couldn't think of her first love going against whatever the beast is. As Allison keeps pleading, Lydia finishes making the fire bomb and hands it to Scott. "Lock it behind me." Scott nods to Stiles as he nods back. Before he headed out, Allison pulled Scott to her and kissed him passionately, the sparks igniting through out their bodies. Allison whispers "good luck. Find Luna." And Scott nodded his head, kissing her forehead. He walks out the classroom and Stiles immediately locks it.

As Scott travels down the hallway towards the gym, he noticed two scents, one was the same that night a white wolf had protected Luna and Scott whilst the beast ran off and the other scent is indeed Luna. As Scott nears, the white wolf perks it's pointed black tinted ears for noise, but caught Scott's scent instead. Luna is still unconscious and the white wolf was desperate to get Luna to safety but wanted Scott to find her. The white wolf caught the alpha scent, so the white wolf involuntary blinded itself to conceal the identity of the beast. The white wolf nuzzled its nose on top of Luna's stomach knowing that the wolf was indeed near the girl. Scott walked into the gym and noticed a white wolf laying it's head on a girl's stomach. The girl now known as Luna, Scott rushes over and sees the wolf involuntary glows its Amber eyes. _Taylor_? Scott looks at the white wolf, bows down to Scott and not laying eyes off the girl. All of the sudden the alpha is near and the white wolf is blinded. Scott noticed the action upon the white wolf as Scott faces the alpha and throws the cocktail. The alpha catches it and Scott places Luna on the white wolf's back, the white wolf runs carefully to the outside entrance of the gym hiding waiting for Scott to come. The alpha charges at Scott but Scott gets thrown into the wall. Scott turns around and charges at the alpha only to be caught. The alpha lays Scott down on the ground and the alpha roars at Scott making him shift involuntary and the white wolf glow its eyes. The white wolf whimpers quietly against Luna knowing Scott is fully shifted against his will. Once the alpha finished its roar, it sent Scott off to Harris' classroom leaving Luna and the white wolf unharmed.

Scott trails down the hallway towards the classroom, still shifted, trying hardest to shift back. ' _Think of your anchor Scotty, shifted or not, think of your anchor, think of the me moments that mean to you, think of me, your baby sister you promised to protect. Think of Allison that loves you unconditionally. You love her just as much. Think of your anchors Scotty, you can do it_.' Scott faintly hears Luna's voice in his head while standing outside of the classroom by the lockers. He closes his eyes and finally shifts back. He finally found the courage of Luna to anchor him. After a few minutes, he's finally normal and calm. He finally hears the sirens. He races back to where Luna and the white wolf is. Once he reached Luna, the white wolf bows down and runs off into the night. "Thank you for protecting my sister. You saved her even if she isn't awake." Scott whispers knowing the white wolf heard it. Scott carries Luna towards the classroom. Allison being the first one to notice Scott carrying Luna, she feels a wave of relief. Luna, still unconscious in Scott's arm, the paramedics are here and they take Luna to a gurney. Allison looks towards Scott and hugs him tightly. "Thank you for not being killed and saving Luna." Scott nods and smiles. "But I don't think I can do this anymore, your lying to me and I'm sure Luna is too, but for some reason I trust Luna, I just don't think I can trust you Scott. I can't do this anymore. Just don't call me unless it's Luna related." Scott thinks it over for a minute and nods his head. _I will get Allison, but it's best for Luna to come first_. "I promise you Allison, I'll call as soon as Luna wakes." She nods and calls her dad and her aunt Kate letting them know about Luna's condition. Stiles' notices the heartbreak in Scott, even if Scott is now single, he feels a weight lifted, only worried for his sister's safety now. He's glad he and Allison broken up on good terms and doesn't want to ruin it.

They talk about how Scott found Luna and the same white wolf he'd saw the night he and Luna was bitten. And they talk about how Scott had to shift and made him want to kill his old pack except Luna. Scott didn't know why the exception of his baby sister, maybe she's special. He didn't know what it was, but Scott knew Luna is important somehow. Scott notices Deaton by the ambulance and Luna unconscious next to him. "There you are." Deaton muttered to Scott. "How is Luna doing?" Scott looked towards his sister in worry. "She wasn't alone I can tell you that." Both Deaton and Stiles looked to Scott in confusion. "There was a white wolf, protecting her somehow. And I heard Taylor roam in my head, her eyes glowed and her name popped up." Scott informed them. Deaton knew who the white wolf was. Deaton knew everything about the white wolf and Luna, and also Scott's bond with Luna. Stiles was confused to why a white wolf would appear in the school. "Wait the white wolf just protected her?" Stiles asks in shock. Scott nodded his head yes. "It also seemed to protecting me." Deaton smiles softly. "That it is. It's protecting you and Luna. The white wolf knows the three of you. And Scott, you must not tell Luna what you saw tonight when you found her. All will be explained in time. Not even Derek knows who the white wolf truly is. Everything will indeed be told in time." Scott nods and goes to his sister while Stiles head on home.

All Scott can do is sit by Luna and wait until she wakes, the doctors think she's still unconscious from the attack at the school and still in shock. They medically put her in a coma. Scott's heartbroken and lost for words. Of course Allison came by and saw Luna later that night. His mother told Scott to go home and said Allison could stay with Luna. Chris didn't mind Allison being around Luna, but was wary about Scott. So the rest of the night remained the two girls asleep peacefully and Allison holding Luna's hand unknowing it calms Luna down. Scott is still in shock and awe from the nights events, including the returning of the white wolf protecting his baby sister, he knew the familiarity of the wolf, but sworn to Deaton not to speak of it. Scott is glad that Luna had someone protecting her that night and is joyous that everything is still good between him and Allison.

* * *

 _• Finally had this chapter done, so I tweaked this chapter a bit. I added a part totally created by me involving Luna and Allison both._

 _• Guess who returned! The white wolf did. And Scott knows who it is!_

 _• Why do you guys think the alpha left Luna unharmed? What's going on with Luna?_

 _• I decided to end the Scallison break up on good terms, meaning their isn't no bad blood. Main reason is, I wanted Scott to focus on Luna and Allison have girl time with Luna also._

 _• If you have any questions or suggestions, comment below!_

 _• As you guys know I won't be doing the bold thing I've done past chapters, it's easier if I just continue like I did this chapter._

 _• Also, I'm putting several things on hold, due to memory space I won't be writing as much, but I will still write. I'm getting a new phone and I'll get a bigger storage._

 _• Stay tuned for Lunatic!_


	12. Lunatic

_Previously on Night School_...

After Allison and Scott decided to end their relationship on good terms. Stiles decided to take Scott out to get drunk.. Yes drunk. Luna is still in a coma, but she seems active debating her heart rate, Scott called it. "Where are we going?" Scott asked his sarcastic best friend. "I don't wanna be anywhere except by Luna, I need to check on her." Stiles sighs and they find a spot in the woods. "My mom isn't really on about me being out here especially after school thing and Luna." Scott mutters. "Well your mom isn't the Sheriff." Stiles exclaims, trying to get his best friend drunk. "Can you at least tell me what we're doing here?" Scott complained once again. "Yes, when your best friend ended with Allison to focus on his sister, he gets his best friend drunk." Scott stares at Stiles, shaking his head.

Luna, still in the hospital. Allison hadn't left her side, she cared for Luna, and so has Chris. Kate stopped by and brought her something to cuddle with. It was a white wolf stuffed animal. Allison brought Luna's homework and decided she'd help out. Allison wouldn't leave her best friend's side since the incident. Allison went to school and then straight to the hospital where Luna lies. "Gracie, it's either moony or Gracie, one nickname lol. I wish you wake up. The mountain lion they killed. They haven't found Derek Hale, at least that's what your brother said. I never had a sister and your the closest thing. Please wake up, I need my girl back." Allison sniffles a few tears. Unknown to the two girls in the room, Chris and Kate Argent are listening in, Chris' heart broke hearing his daughter sadden over Luna and Kate broke hearing her niece being close.

Back in the woods, Scott and Stiles are getting drunk, well Stiles' is. "Dude you know, she's just just one girl." Stiles mumbles out loud and Scott shook his head, obviously knowing Stiles drunk and Scott completely sober. "Fish in the sea." Scott finishes the trail of thought Stiles was thinking of. "Fish?" Stiles looked to his best friend. "Why talking about fish when theirs a girl with straw-strawberry blonde, green eyes 5'3.." Stiles slurs his words. "Like Lydia?" Scott mumbled. "Yeah." Stiles replies, laying down on the ground while Scott sitting on a rock. "Take a drink Scott, get drunk!" Stiles exclaims loudly. Scott shook his head. "I don't want anymore." Scott mumbled. Stiles looks up at him and furrows his eyes brows now completely sobered up. "Your not drunk?" Scott shrugs. "I'm not anything." Scott glanced at Stiles. "Maybe it's your wolf healing abilities, supernatural can't get drunk? Like you and Luna don't need your inhalers, well Luna did once." Scott faces Stiles. "Am I drunk?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, your so wasted." Scott chuckles. Stiles sits up. "Yeah!" Both boys laugh, Scott shakes his head. "Maybe it'll get easier, just focus on Luna? At least Allison isn't completely ignoring you. Isn't she with Lune right now?" Stiles told. "Yeah, whenever I'm not there she is. Allison seems to care about her a lot." Stiles shook his head and continues drinking. After awhile, the two boys head to the jeep. "Going home now?" Scott nodded.

Scott headed to Lindsay's room, he lays on her bed while she's still under covers. Her alarm goes off. "Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High is open after being closed on Thursday and Friday..." Lindsay shuts her alarm. Notices her brother's expression change. "No change for Luna?" Scott shook his head. "It's my fault Linds, I should've been there when she was attacked. I didn't know." Lindsay pulls her younger sibling and hugs him tight. "Scottie, it's not your fault okay? You didn't know where she was. Calm down and let's go to school. After that I'll let you know how Luna's doing? Yeah?" Scott nodded and kissed her cheek. "Linds?" Lindsay looks at Scott. "I love you, you know that right?" Lindsay smiles. "Yeah, I do. I love you both, I heard the conversation the other day. Am I a horrible sister?" Lindsay starts to tear up again. "No Lind, Luna's going through a phase right now. But if your around more, maybe she'll open up? I know she has to me." Lindsay nodded her head and gotten ready after Scott left.

At the school, Chris Argent and his sister, Kate was pulling up at the school, dropping Allison off. "Dad, can we see Luna after school again?" Both adults nodded their heads. Allison nodded and started to head out when she notices it won't budge. "Dad." Chris looks around the parking lot. "Dad, if your going to drive me to school, you can at least let me go before I'm late." Allison sighed from the backseat and poked her head in between the two adults. "Mm well, you know I'm more learning by doing kind of girl." Kate muttered. "What's your opinion on overprotective dads?" Allison looked at her dad. Kate reached over and unlocked the doors for Allison. She grinned at her aunt and thanked her. "Thank you." Kate smiles. Chris watches his daughter walking. "Your welcome!" Kate muttered before Allison disappeared.

Allison and Lydia both walked down the halls. "How's Luna?" Lydia asked Allison. Allison looked down. "She's still in a coma, her older sister came to me last night and explained. She's really nice. I didn't know Scott had an older sister too." Lydia shrugged. "Her names Lindsay. She's a junior here." Allison makes an O face. Lydia notices the elder McCall down the hall at her locker. The two girls walk up to Lindsay. "Hey Linds, how's Lu this morning?" Lydia asked. Lindsay sent Allison a sympathetic glance. "She seems to hang on. She's still the same. Allison, your visits do mean a lot to her, even if I wasn't around, she seems to love you." Lindsay smiles. "So girls, does everyone know it's you guys in the school from Wednesday?" Both girls turn to the elder in shock. "Scott informed me, don't worry I won't spill." They nodded. "It's just weird, I get Scott left to protect us in the classroom. I don't blame him really. He was also saving your sister too." Allison shrugged. Lydia hums in agreement. "Thank you, for the protection of minors of course." Lydia responded. Lindsay giggled a bit. "Do you guys think I made a mistake with Scott? I mean we ended on good terms but.." Allison trailed off. "Your stuck?" Lindsay butted in. Allison nodded her head. "Honey, Scott is such a gentleman. Even at home he's always helping me and Luna when my moms working. Scott is a good guy to have around. Heck I'm lucky to have two younger siblings around. And no I don't think you made a mistake, what's real love, you can't walk away. No matter how big it is, love is real." Lindsay smiled. The two sophomores smile and in awe of what she had spoken of. "About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Lydia commented making Lindsay and Allison laugh. "Thanks Linds, that's really good advice." Lindsay hugged Allison. "I'm always here for help. I'll tell Scott you said hello. If I see him." Allison nodded, and the two girls trailed off leaving the junior behind.

After Stiles had spoken with his dad about the full moon. He gotten into class with Scott. Luna had her freshman classes in the morning aside from chemistry and afternoon classes with the sophomores. Scott notices Allison and nodded, smiling thankful they ended on good terms. They had a test to take that day. As Allison sat down not far from Scott. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned by writing your name on the cover of the book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to write your name on the cover." Harris looked at Stiles mentioning the word one. "You may begin." As the two boys start their tests. Scott's pulse is rising as he gets hotter. He tries to calm down by thinking of Luna, but her being in a coma doesn't help. So after a few minutes of struggling, he gets up and races to the locker room. "Mr. McCall!" He racing to the locker room trying to gain control from anxiety eating him out. "Mr. Stilinski!" Stiles races out in the hallway. He looses Scott and decided to call his phone. He finds Scott in the locker room. Stiles quickly thinks he's having an asthma attack. Hearing the showers run, Stiles notices Scott struggling to breathe. "Stiles, I.." Scott gasps out. "What's happening? Are you changing?" Scott shook his head. "No, no I can't breathe." Stiles reached in Scott's backpack and grab's an inhaler, tosses it to Scott. "Here use this." Scott looks at him in confusion. "Come on just inhale it. Does it matter which inhaler? There was 4." Scott shook his head. Scott knew he had 4 for a reason. 2 for each sibling of Luna and Scott. Lindsay paid for two and Luna helped paying for the other two she had saved up from her allowance. Luna even had money saved from when Talia used to keep her. "I was having an asthma attack?" Stiles shook his head. "No you were having a panic attack, but thinking of an asthma attack." Stiles looked up at the ceiling singing. "Irony." Stiles looked towards Scott. "How did you do that?" Scott asked. Stiles looked down. "I used to get them after my mom died. Not fun huh." Scott shook his head. "Luna is in the hospital because of me, every time I visit her it's like a heartbreak hitting me against my chest. It's like I can't help anyone." Stiles looks to Scott sympathetically, knowing Luna is in a coma broke his heart too. But it hit Scott like a hammer. "I can't stop thinking of my sister. I can't have Lindsay finding out about us and it's harder now that Lindsay's more at home." It's true, Lindsay decided to spend her time in school while working part time and being at home taking care of Scott and Luna. "I can feel their emotions, Lindsay's is stress, Allison is heartbreak." Stiles looks to his best friend. "It was like I feel everything they feel." Scott looks up, calming down finally. "It's gotta be the full moon. I'll chain you up or something. I'll try to get Lindsay outta the house? That way the alpha can't get to you." Scott nodded his head in agreement and they both left the locker room hoping Scott is calm enough to make it through the full moon.

It was time for lunch, Allison is sitting alone, worrying for Luna and finishing her homework. Jackson came by and sat next to her. "Isn't that Lu's homework?" Allison nodded. "Since she's in a coma, I figured I'd help a bit. Don't you think?" Jackson agreed. "I heard about Lu, I was gonna visit her later, you can join me?" Allison looked towards Jackson in confusion. "How come your sweet and sentimental towards Luna but harsh towards Scott?" Allison asked. Jackson nodded in understanding. "Well you can say me and Lu got a lot in common. I know all her past secrets and she knows mine, I care for Luna too, I mean ever since the fire 6 years ago, you can say I've been protective towards her too." Allison nodded in understanding. "It must be nice having good friends that keep you on your feet." Allison chuckled along with Jackson. "Yeah. You want a bite?" Jackson tenses up and looks at Allison as she held up a mozzarella stick. "You want a bite?" Allison asked again, Jackson shook his head. "Oh, no thanks I'm good." Allison nodded focusing back on Luna's homework. "How's everything? Beside Luna and after the school..." Allison trails off. "I'm doing better I guess, you still thinking about what happened?" Jackson asked. "Mostly Scott. I mean I ended it on good terms, for Luna sake." Jackson nodded in agreement. Out in the hallway, Scott sitting in the floor by the windows with his lunch listening in. "I care for Scott, I do. The way he looks at his sister, well sisters. I met his older one last night at the hospital. They're both nice. The way he looks after them, I admire him." Scott smiles at what Allison had said. Back in the cafeteria, Jackson still by Allison offering to help Luna with her homework. "You think I should get back with Scott?" Allison looked at Jackson curiously. Jackson nodded. "If he makes you happy, yeah, but I think he's got a lot on his mind, if you know what I mean." Allison looked towards Jackson in confusion. "Like the championship in a couple weeks." He mentioned. "Oh, yeah that. I plan watching." Allison smirks and chuckles. Jackson doing Luna's chemistry homework. Meanwhile, Scott is in the hallway listening and eating his lunch. Allison and Jackson are both helping out doing Luna's homework until their next period.

In the locker room, Coach comes out and talks to the boys for a few. "Welcome to first line, Rodriguez, Taylor and uh.. Bilinski!" At the mention of 'last name' Stiles falls off the bench, Scott chuckling softly whilst everyone else turns to Stiles. "Bilinski!" Stiles raises his head. "Yeah?" Stiles looks up at Coach. "Shut up!" Coach flat out told him. The two lacrosse players, Danny and Jackson smiled softly laughing. "Yes, sir." Stiles responded. Scott laughing as well. "Stiles.." Scott started. "It's Biles, call me Biles or I swear to god I will kill you." Stiles looked at Scott than glanced towards Coach. "Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching co-captains. Congratulations McCall!" Scott high fives Stiles. Across the room, Jackson looked towards Coach in shock, anger and jealousy. "What?!" Jackson walked towards his coach. "What do you mean what?, Jackson this takes nothing away from you. This is combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about your unit and merging with McCall's and we make it one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now." Coach explained to an angry Jackson and shocked Scott. "Alright, everyone else, asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Coach blows his whistle. "Whoo, I got first line and you got captain! This is great great big news." Scott chuckles at Stiles. And the two boys follow all the other players out to the field. The two boys mumble something about sexual desire and Stiles wanted to know if Lydia likes him or not. Scott walks up to Lydia. "Hey, can we talk for a second?" He faces Lydia and notices Stiles putting a thumbs up. "Yeah sure." Lydia goes to coach's office. Scott follows behind. "Is this about the other night? I mean I know Luna's still in a coma. You needed someone to talk to?" Lydia asked Scott. Scott nodded his head, sitting on a desk. "Just I needed to ask you something. Do you know if Allison still likes me?" Scott asked. Lydia nodded. "Of course Scott, she still likes you. She just can't put herself in a situation where she chooses you or Luna, Allison sees Luna as her own sister and me too if that counts. Just give Allison some time, Scott. She'll come around soon." Scott smile and nodded. "So I know you locked us in there for a reason, to protect us. And finding Luna. I'm glad you found your sister Scott. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you and getting his sister to safety. You should be grateful that he's alive." Scott nodded in agreement and looking down, thinking of Luna. Lydia walked closer to Scott, but Scott scoots away. "Lydia, what you doing?" Lydia doesn't listen. "Well, are you grateful that your sisters alive?" Lydia asked Scott. "Yeah, I am." He replied. "Good. So be proud of yourself Scott." Lydia kisses Scott's cheek and walks out to the lacrosse field. Scott looks down for a moment thinking.

Scott reaches out to the field, Lydia sitting by Jackson. Stiles races to Scott. "Hey, what happened?" Scott faces him. "What?" Scott asked. "What do you mean what?" Stiles replies. "Did you ask her? Did she say something?" Scott shook his head. "We talked about that night and Luna, I couldn't ask cause she didn't seem all into it I guess. I don't know." He shrugged in confusion. Stiles hums. They practiced for a bit. Scott was already feeling the full moon. And he thinks Luna is feeling it too. Stiles seemed confident that his long time crush, Lydia Martin likes him back. Meanwhile at practice, Allison Argent headed to the hospital to visit Luna, her sister, Lindsay was already there in her scrubs checking in. "Hey Alli, how was the rest of the school day?" She asked, checking her vitals. Allison smiles gracefully and sat by Luna's bed grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "It's good, thanks for the advice you gave me. I appreciate it." Lindsay nods. "Anytime honey, you know it's nice to have you around, your like another baby sister I never had." Allison and Lindsay laughed. As the girls watching Luna in a coma, Lindsay worries for her sister not waking up anytime soon. "Thank you." Allison murmured. "I don't have any siblings, but your a sister I wish I had besides Luna of course." Lindsay nodded and squeezed Luna's other hand, and smiled. "Anytime Alli. And you know, I used to call her Dove when she was little." Lindsay smiles at her younger sister. "She hated when I called her that. Only one person called her Dove, and it stuck with her. She only wanted a person to call her a nickname that stuck with her and nobody else could call her that." Lindsay tells Allison as she chuckles. "Luna had Alli for me. It's new." Lindsay nodded. "It's also common for a lot of people to say. And easier. Well, honey, I'm gonna go. Take care okay?" Lindsay comforted Allison. And walked out. "Wake up soon Gracie, we need you." Allison whispers. Unknown, Derek Hale is outside of her hospital room, listening to the elder McCall and Argent talking. It broke Derek's heart when he found out that Luna was comatose, reminded him of his uncle. "I'll see you soon enough. I'll always be there for you, Luna Grace." Derek whispers. Standing next to Derek, a white wolf watching over Luna.

Later that night, Allison was at her house after visiting Luna, she decided that she stay home that night finishing her own homework. Kate had knocked her nieces door. "Right now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'd kill me for this." Both girls chuckle. "Okay, what's the victims name?" Kate asked. Kate felt sympathy for Luna. Kate wanted Luna to be trained a hunter along side Allison. But that had to wait due to Luna being in a coma. "Mr. Bear." Kate laughed at her niece. "You named your teddy bear, Mr. Bear?" Kate asked. "That's like the worst name for a teddy bear." Allison looked at her aunt laughing. "I was five!" Allison defended. "Alright, let's start. Just aim and pull the trigger." Kate advised. Allison doing so, and smiling until it shocked the bear, than her face fell. "Well..." They continued on for a little while until it was late. Allison had told Kate about Scott and Derek Hale. Kate was very intrigued about it. Kate knew that if Scott was involved with Derek, so did Luna. But didn't want Luna to be involved now that Allison was fond of Luna and also she was in a comatose state. After Allison finished things with Kate, her mother dropped off Allison at the hospital with some clothes for the following morning. Her parents grew fond of Luna, including her mother who sincerely had sympathy for the girl. And was kind enough for Allison to stay with Luna. When Allison reached the room, Scott was asleep holding Luna's hand. Allison admired the bond between the two. She wishes to have that bond. Little did the trio know, she already has. Allison went to the other side and watched Scott sleep for a bit before she had fallen asleep herself.

Scott had finally calmed down throughout the full moon. He felt anger but Luna kept his wolf side dormant. His wolf knew he needed to be near Luna for himself to calm down. That bond they shared was enough to calm one another down if needed. Earlier that night, Scott had trailed off into the woods, where Derek Hale had found Scott shifted. He finally had some sense and told Scott to think of his anchor. Luna. That one word is all it took for Scott to release the anger and calmed down. And Derek explained to Scott that there may be a cure. He's debating on giving it to Luna or for himself. But for now he has to accept what fate has given the both siblings. Unknown to the town of Beacon Hills. The alpha stands on the lookout point shifting back to a man looking determined, looking over the town.

* * *

 _• Here's another chapter, so I switched things up for this chapter, as I mentioned last chapter I didn't want Allison and Scott's relationship ending on a bad note. You have me to thank for. And also Luna is still in a coma, but she will awake soon._

 _• I switched the scenes from Lydia and Scott to Allison and Jackson to the ending where Derek comes back. I figured I'd have Allison fit in more to make it seemingly for Luna's character. Hope you guys like it._

 _• Like I said before I started this book, some episodes won't follow exactly like the plot line._

 _• Should I add in another character for this story starting season 2? Maybe a sibling for Stiles? Since Derek has two younger sisters instead of one. Or should I add a brother figure somewhere._

 _• Leave suggestions below!_

 _• Tune in for Wolf's Bane!_


	13. Wolf's Bane

_Previously on Lunatic_...

Mr. Harris was in his classroom at night when Derek Hale decided to show up. And he wasn't alone. The white wolf decided to help Derek kill the alpha after what had happened with Luna. The white wolf was furious. As the alpha is in Harris' classroom, he takes notice and asks about Laura Hale and why she was looking for him. Harris didn't know the answer. Just few minutes later, Derek ran in just as the alpha takes off and cops surround the school. Damn it! He thought to himself. Derek ran through the hallway, knowing the white wolf had taken off into the woods.

Derek is now outside where it's quiet.. Too quiet. He pauses and listens for any sounds, instead he gets sirens and sprints off down the road from the school. The sheriff follows in pursuit and traps him also with an Argent SUV. He starts running off into the distance with Argent hot on heels.

Chris informs that Derek was on foot although Kate was chasing Derek's Camaro. " _Derek's running on foot, I repeat. On foot_." Chris called into the radio. " _Then who's driving Derek's car_?" Kate asked.

In the car, Scott is driving as Stiles in in the passenger seat. "Faster?" Scott speeds up a bit questioning his driving. "Much faster!" Stiles complements, looking back at the SUV chasing them. Scott bites his lower lip, putting the car in higher gear, steering faster. As Derek ran faster, Scott drives faster until Derek catches up. After awhile Derek notices Scott as Chris gotten out and starting shooting at Derek through the iron works. Scott slows down just enough. "Come on! Get in!" Both Scott and Stiles yell for Derek. Derek runs towards the car hopping in. "What part of laying low don't you understand!" Scott exclaimed to Derek. "Damn it, I had him!" Derek barked. "Who? The alpha?" Stiles poked his head between Derek and Scott. Derek glared at Stiles. "Yes!" Stiles spooked and slid back in the seat. "Woah, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended. "Yeah, thanks to someone that decided to make me most wanted fugitive in the state!" Derek glared at Scott drilling holes in the side of Scott's head whilst he's driving. "Can we seriously get past that! I made a dumbass mistake, I get that!" Scott defended himself. He had thought Derek was dead. And now he's afraid he's loosing his sister. "I've got enough on my plate as it is!" Derek glanced at Scott for a second, knowing his mate and Scott's sister was still in a coma. "Can you at least trust us for a second?" Scott pipes in getting back on track. "Yeah, both of us?" Derek glared at Stiles. "Or just him, I'll be back here." Stiles sits back. "Look last time I talked to my sister, she found two things. One named Harris and this symbol he's drawn." Derek told Scott. Scott groans in notice of the symbol. "You look like you know what this is." Derek asked. Scott nodded. "On a necklace, Luna has one that Kate given her." Scott grips the steering wheel tightly. "I'll get it from home." Scott finally sighs and drives home.

As soon as Scott arrived home, the first thing he did was race upstairs to Luna's room to find the necklace that Allison lent Luna. Kate had told Allison to share her information with Luna about their family history. Kate thought Luna was a good potential to lead Argent family legacy. Until the incident. As Scott roams around looking for the necklace, he groans not finding it. "Maybe Allison has it." He mentally face palms. "Great." He mutters. And goes on to bed, knowing Allison would be with Luna at the hospital.

The next morning, Luna wasn't still awake. But she was getting stronger healing. Both Scott and Derek knew she was healing, but slowly. That reason why it's slow they don't know, Deaton suggested Scott to be with her that night and try persuading her to wake up. Sensing that the two siblings share a bond, Deaton believes she'd heal when Scott is closer to her. As Scott and Stiles roam in the hallways. Scott had told Stiles that Allison may have it and it would be hard to retrieve it. "This isn't gonna work, I checked her room Stiles, she doesn't have it. I've looked in her jewelry box. She always keeps her necklaces in one spot except the Triskelion one. She wears it 24/7." Scott sighs shaking his head. "Just tell Allison that Luna is awake and she want to study it?" Stiles suggested. That could work, only if Luna was awake. Scott instead back up handed his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Scott gave Stiles the _Luna would so smack your head upside down the head of you don't shut up_ look. Stiles just instead sighed. "It won't work, one, Luna isn't awake! And two, your not helping." Stiles nodded knowing his best friend is right. "Ooh, just steal the damn thing already." Stiles suggested and Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Too soon?" Scott nodded his head. "I don't wanna upset her or ruin what chance I may have with her in the future, I'm not gonna ask for it. I'm sure Luna will be awake soon. I've got a plan." Scott grins while forming a plan in his head. Stiles notices the look and rolls his eyes. Scott muttered to himself. "Get the necklace, see Luna." And walks off to class.

Jackson was at the hospital getting his neck checked out from when Derek accidentally clawed him. Jackson knew that Luna was there, he felt helpless seeing her in such pain and agony. After awhile, Jackson decided to skip some classes and see her. Jackson by then had an idea of what Scott McCall was. He's done his research on Wolfsbane. He didn't know if Luna knew or not. If she did, Jackson wouldn't blame her, she's been through a lot just like he has. But whatever Scott got, he sure was gonna get it one way or another. As Jackson sat by Luna in a chair, he had tears forming in his eyes, worrying for his best friend he's known since Jackson was 7 and Luna 6.. It was after the Hale fire that the two met. Just as if it was yesterday. They met at a park, Luna had pigtails, and freckles. Jackson had buzz cut hair and freckles. One of the other boys were bullying her and Jackson stopped it. She fell and Jackson had caught her off the slide. Since then, Jackson promised after all they've been through, he'd protect her. As Jackson watching Luna just sleep. He noticed this was the first time he visited. After a few minutes, Lindsay McCall had walked in. She was on her free period and often came to check in on her sister. "Hey Jacks, she's doing good if your wondering." Lindsay used to babysit Jackson whenever he was with Luna. Jackson may be an ass, but he had a crush on Lindsay until he started dating Lydia. He still does. He thought Lindsay McCall was the most beautiful girl he saw. Sure, he thought Scott was a loser, but he wouldn't intentionally brutal him due to the kindness towards the two McCall sisters. "Is she gonna wake soon?" Jackson suddenly asked. Lindsay gave Jackson a sympathy look. Lindsay knew him and Luna are best friends, acted upon siblings than anything else. And Lindsay cared for Jackson as well. "Well we're taking the induced coma meds off her now. It's just a waiting game for her to wake on her own. I've told Scott and Allison about it. Your welcome to let Lydia know. She's probably worried." Jackson nodded, promising he'd tell his girlfriend. "Listen, if you need too let me know and I'm here for anything okay?" Lindsay told Jackson. He nodded in response as she left the room after checking vitals and such.

After Jackson returned from his appointment and his visit with the two sisters, he now knew about Scott and he's sure that his sister's don't know what he is either. He finds Scott and walks up to him in the hallway. Slamming him against the lockers. "I know what you are McCall, and here's the thing, your gonna get it for me or I'll tell your gorgeous sisters and Allison what you are." Jackson let's Scott go and walks away leaving a dumbfounded Scott in shock. Sure Luna's a werewolf but Jackson didn't know that.

After the encounter with Jackson, Stiles immediately rushed to Scott. "How'd he find out and who he threat this time?" Scott looked towards Stiles. "Yes I've had a lot of adderall today." Scott shook his head. "How the hell he find out?" Stiles asked the question he was dying to know the answer too. "I have no idea, he came up to me and muttered words, threatening to tell both of my sisters and Allison. But one of them already knows!" Scott shouts in anger and panic. "Wait both sisters? Your older one too?" Stiles asks in disbelief. "Yes!" Scott muttered. "Did he say it? _Werewolf_?" Stiles whispered the last word. "No, but he made it clear knowing what I am. And the fact that he could tell Allison's father makes it worse!" Scott stops in the hall facing his best friend. "Did he mention anything about Luna?" Stiles out of no where suddenly asked a question after a bit of silence. "No I don't think so, and I really don't want anyone else knowing about her, especially when she's in a coma and can't defend herself if she gets in a crossfire!" Scott was panicking at the mention of Luna and now Lindsay in the mix. "What do we do?" He asked Stiles. "Where is he anyways?" Scott pauses and looks to Stiles. "Hiding like we told him too? Oh don't tell Luna any of what happened with Derek. She'd totally would slap us both right now." Stiles nodded in agreement. "I have an idea, but tonight's the quarter finals. And my first game too. And also find the necklace." Scott nodded and Stiles took off to class leaving Scott to watch him trail away.

After Lit class ended, Scott asked Allison about a necklace that Luna wanted to know about. They talked a bit, but it wasn't what Scott wanted to know. As Scott and Stiles headed to the lunchroom, they both grabbed lunches and sat at their usual table. "Did you ask her?" The first question Stiles asked since they sat down and started eating. "Yeah, but we ended up talking about Luna and her comatose state. So no I didn't talk to her." Scott mumbled, sighed knowing he didn't want to push too much. "Well that's just fantastic, I don't know nothing bout girls." Stiles threw his arms in the air in defeat. Scott looked at Stiles, suddenly feeling bummed that Stiles mentioned that, feeling brotherly protective over his two sisters. So Scott did what Luna does best. He slaps Stiles up the head then pinches his arm. "Ow! Again? Dude what's with you and the slaps! Seriously your werewolf strength makes it worse than Luna." Stiles mumbles, holding his neck and arm, but glances at Scott as he gives the _she'd do it_ look. Stiles ended up sighing in defeat. "I hate to say this, but I prefer her slapping me on the head instead of you. Cause your stronger than she is and she giggles and flutters." Stiles mumbles quietly and knowing Scott with his enhanced hearing. "Dude really? That's my sister!" Scott exclaims and he sees his older sister in the lunchroom in her scrubs. _She must've changed for later_. He thought to himself, he waves her over. Lindsay smiled and walked over. "What's up baby bro? Thing 2." Lindsay chuckles at Luna's nicknames she comes up with for Stiles. She shook her head as he stares at her in confusion. "Close your mouth sweetie, you'll catch flies. Scott, I can't drive you home I'm taking off to the hospital for Luna. She's getting off the meds remember?" Lindsay reminded him. Scott nodded in joyful that Luna may wake soon. "I've told Allison and Jackson already. I gotta head out. Love ya!" Lindsay kisses Scott's cheek and heads off to work.

Across the lunchroom, Jackson had watched the two McCall siblings and Stiles. He's nibbling on an apple and Scott sworn he feels a stare drilling into his head. Scott looks towards Jackson as he talks. "He's watching us." Scott mutters to Stiles, he has a confusion face on. "Who's watching?" Scott nodded his head towards Jackson, Lydia and Allison. Stiles makes an O face. Jackson chewing his apple as Scott flinched at the sound. " _Scott, you can hear me? Sure you can_." Scott panics. "Stiles, talk about something. Anything!" Stiles thinks for a minute. "How's Luna doing?" Stiles distracted. " _Are you trying to pretend not to hear me? It ain't working_." Jackson smirks, Scott not seeing him anymore. "She's better, what Lindsay has told me. And I don't see Jackson sitting there anymore." Scott replies to Stiles while listening to Jackson. _If Luna was here she'd totally bite his head off_. Scott mentally laughs at his thought. " _Looking for me McCall? I'm right here, so what else can you do? Huh? You can see and hear 10x better can't you. Your also stronger, better and powerful than mankind, there's no way it happens just overnight. I mean I know your sister is good at lacrosse, I didn't know you can play_." Scott grips onto the tray tight. "Yes." Scott growls an answer, even though Jackson can't hear him. " _I'll bet my new co-captain's gonna score a bunch wins tonight, aren't you. And while you're not pretending your cheating, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know who I'm gonna start with? The three important girls in your life. That's right McCall. First is Allison, I'm gonna get her all alone, I'm gonna destroy every chance you have with her. And when I'm done, I'm gonna get one of your sisters all alone, and I'm gonna rock her world like she wants it. Roaming my hands all over her body. I'm gonna make her moan my name and make her beg for more. Which sister should it be? Luna or Lindsay? I'd bang Lindsay, she's hotter than Lydia. And older_." By then Scott is fuming, angry at Jackson's words. Gripping his hands on the tray almost bending it. " _How are you gonna feel me banging your smokin' hot sister_?" Scott gripped his hands so tight on the tray it forcefully snapped in half. Stiles looked at him in confusion. Everyone turned to the duo at the table, Scott promising himself he'd protect both of sisters at all costs. From Jackson. Scott finally sees Jackson standing by the snack machine, finishing his apple as he smirks, chewing loudly in Scott's ears.

as the rest of the school day went on, Jackson and Allison raced each other in the pools, them talking about her relationship with Scott and Luna. And Jackson now wanting the bite, Jackson had sent a text to Lydia wanting his key back. By then Lydia was hurt and angry. "This little text isn't funny Jackson!" Lydia told him. Jackson scoffs at Lydia. "No, I wasn't trying to be funny. Otherwise I'd add a haha and laugh about it. So no it isn't funny, let's say something big is changing for my future and your simply dead weight. And oh, before I forget, I'd like my key back at the earliest convenience." And with that, Jackson storms off. Leaving Lydia heartbroken, sad, confused and mostly. Hurt.

After school ended, Stiles went home to finding Derek Hale hiding behind closed doors. Knowing his dad was home, Derek points to the door. Stiles sensing his dad, they talk about the first game and him being first line. To be quite honest, Stiles is nervous and happy at the same time, he didn't know how to feel at that moment. All he wanted was to make his father proud. They continue talking and ending it with a huggie huggie the Stilinski's share. After his father left, Derek Hale had him pinned to the wall. And causing him to explain how he's a fugitive and can easily toss him. "My rules buddy." And Derek nods. Stiles straightening out his leather jacket and he steps towards Stiles taunting him. "Oh my god!" Stiles almost trips. "Scott didn't get the necklace?" Stiles shook his head. "We thought Luna may have it so it'd be easier but she doesn't so Scott's at her house I think figuring a plan." Stiles rolls his eyes at the sourwolf behind him. "But there's something else, that night Scott send texts to both Luna and Allison to meet him there." Derek stared blankly waiting for him to continue. "But it wasn't him, if Luna was here she'd trace the text, but I know someone who's smart enough to do it." Stiles smirks and calls Danny.

Meanwhile, Scott arrives at Allison's house sensing no one is home. He climbs through her bedroom window knowing it's already open. He thinks for a moment and takes in how it looks. It's been awhile since he's been in here, last time they were "studying." Now he's finding a necklace that is a family heirloom. He searches up and down, trying not to misplace or mess anything up. He keeps searching until he finds a photo of the two at the ice rink on their date.

Back in the Stilinski household, Danny was invited over for 'Chemistry project' but instead Stiles wanted a trace a text instead. He'd ask Luna since she was a tech nerd, she knew everything backhand. "You want me to do what?" Danny asked Stiles oblivious that Derek threw glares at the back of Stiles' head from the chair reading a book. "Trace texts." Danny looks completely confused for a second before continuing, changing the subject. "I came here to do lab work Stiles, not tracing anything." Danny scoffs. "That's what lab partners do." He added in. Stiles butted in. "And we will, we need you to trace a text from Allison's phone and Luna's. If it makes it easier, it's probably from the same unknown number?" Danny looked at Stiles in disbelief. "What makes you think I know how? And why ask Luna? She should be waking up soon right?" Danny looks over at Stiles, glancing over to Derek. "I looked up your arrest report and my cousin... Miguel." Danny nodded and scoffs again. "I was 13, Stiles! And no, we're doing lab work." Derek shot a glare at Stiles for calling him Miguel. _If Luna was here she'd slap him. She's hot when she slaps Stiles. Not the time Derek_. He thought to himself silently smirking to himself. After a few minutes of explaining of blood and nose bleeds, Stiles asks Miguel to change his shirt and he notices Danny glancing over at Derek. Stiles smirks. And taunts him muttering about a shirt and such. After a few minutes of searching, Derek finds one of Scott's old shirts Luna sometimes forgets to leave here, he puts it on and walks over to Stiles. _Why does his shirt smell like Luna? She probably worn it to make her feel safe_. Derek scrunched his eyebrows as he walked over to both teens.

Back at Allison's house, Scott is still searching the house for the necklace. At first he scanned over the shelves full of books he's never noticed was there. But he caught a glimpse of something out of a book on her desk. He walks towards it and opens it quietly. He sees a ticket from their bowling date. "First Date with Scott and Luna:" Scott smiles at the note written on the back of it. But places it back. He sees a gold chain and picks it up, snaps a few pictures and puts it in his pocket. Before he turns to take off, he notices a word in a book. " ** _Argent, mystic monster, and loup garou_**." He didn't know what any of it meant. But he knew two people that knew French. So he typed it in his phone on the translate app: **_Werewolf_**. It translated. Scott sighed, closing the book, putting it back in its position. And climbing out the window.

As Derek stood behind Stiles and Danny. Both boys surrounding Stiles' computer. He's waiting on the trace of his mate and an Argent had received the night Luna was attacked. Of course Derek was afraid for her life. He's afraid to go through that pain again. He lost Paige. He couldn't loose her too. "There, that's where the messages are coming from, the messages from this computer." Stiles leaned towards the screen, a flow of panic hits him with a brick. Derek noticing the panic wave leans forward. For some reason he wishes it wasn't who he thought it be. After all it was Luna's mother. "You sure? That's its registered too?" Stiles asked. Danny nodded. "Positive." "That can't be right." Stiles pace around the room in a panic. Derek couldn't help but feel sympathy because after all, he's in love with his mate. But he's willing he do anything for Luna. _Account Registered: Melissa McCall_.

After Scott climbed down the roof and loaded safely on the ground. Chris was outside noticing the boy. "Scott. Come inside, I want to know how Luna is doing?" Scott nodded and followed Chris inside. Chris hadn't seen Luna in several days, but knew that Allison is close. And they both have similarities for one another. He felt sympathy and sudden heartbreak for Luna. "Allison should be home in a few, would you like a drink?" Scott shook his head in response. Chris nodded. "Luna, she should be waking up. My older sister Lindsay said they pulled her off the comatose meds." Chris was stunned to know there was an older sibling. Much like the Argent family. He once had siblings aside from Kate and Chris being the middle child. He knew what Scott must be dealing with. "I'm glad, Allison would be glad to hear." Chris replied. Scott shifts uncomfortably wanting to ease the tension. "How do you know Derek Hale Scott?" Chris suddenly asked. Scott blinked in surprise. "Who?" Scott lies. But even then, Chris knew he was lying. "Allison and Luna mentioned him a couple of times in their chats. Now I know Luna is close with the Hale, her I can make an exception for due to the past, knowing she had a friend related." Scott nodded nervously. Chris knew the friendship Luna had with Taylor. Luna was an exception to the Argent family. Knowing her past with the family and how it evolves around. The two men talk a couple more minutes, including mentioning her and Luna's safety from that night. Scott grew frustrated that the Argent family was dangerously getting too close to his baby sister and all he wanted to do is protect her. Unknown to the two, Allison hiding in the hallway, smiling at what Scott had said about the two brunettes. "You should head to your game Scott, and I hope your sister feels better." Scott nods before heading to his lacrosse game.

Scott was already in his gear at the game, waiting for Stiles to arrive. "Did you get the picture?" Scott told Derek through the phone. " _Yeah I did, it looks like what Luna would wear, I know I saw her wear it one day_." Stiles tells from the other end. " _Is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something, an inscription, an opening, anything_." Derek replied through the phone. "Nothing, it's completely flat and don't open. And Stiles, where are you?" Scott exclaimed through the phone. Coach asked "where's Bilinski?" As he glanced around the field. "Man you're not gonna play first line if your not here to begin with. " _Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him-tell him I'll be a bit late okay_?" Stiles asked in a tone of voice through the phone. "Fine." Scott hangs up the phone sighing knowing something bad will happen. He turns to see his older sister in the stands holding a poster that said ' _McCall #11_ ' with hearts and a drawing of Scott. He knew Luna drew that and she and Lindsay both would attend his games holding the poster, it was the one thing that kept him sane on the field. Watching both his sister's in the stands smiling and cheering. Scott glances noticing she had the poster, but no Luna. Lindsay noticed and walked down to him. "Luna would want you to play hard Scottie, just pretend she's here holding up the sign okay? I'll cheer twice as hard for you." Lindsay hugged her baby brother and kissed his cheek. She was wearing a homemade jersey that was old and decorated with Scott's jersey number and McCall written on the back in white letters. Scott grinned, knowing he still had one part of him there. He couldn't help but wish Luna was there.

In the parking lot of the hospital, Stiles and Derek sat in his jeep discussing the plan for the alpha. Derek knew deep down it wasn't Melissa nor Luna's older sister, Lindsay. He's never met her yet, but can tell she's supportive and protective as well. "You're not gonna make it." Derek opposed to Stiles. Stiles nodded. "I know." "And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek added in. "Not until we know the truth." Stiles faces the window and hops out. He walks inside with his phone ready in hand. He walks to glancing around. Sensing nobody is here. Stiles heads to Luna's room to check if she's still there and she is in the ICU. He sighs and walks further in. "I can't find Melissa and dude, Luna's in the ICU." As soon Derek heard those words, his heart sworn it broke. " _Look for Jennifer, she looks after my uncle_." Stiles walks around not finding her either. "Nope not here. And neither is Peter." Derek hears him mutter. Then realization hits him. " _Stiles! Get out its him he's the alpha_!" Stiles turns and comes face to face with Peter Hale and Luna in his arms. "You must be Stiles, Luna is such a beautiful girl. She's grown so much." Stiles panics. He bumps into Jennifer. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Stiles points at the two and connects two-and-two together. "You and you." He pants out. "Oh.. My. He's.. I'm gonna die." Stiles blurted out. Derek steps in front of Jennifer, elbowing her unconscious, he takes notice Peter stroking Luna's unconscious state. "That's not nice she's mine and Luna's nurse." Peter stated. "She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek was irritated now that his uncle had his mate in his arms. He thought Peter admired her. Clearly he was wrong. "Get out of the way, and let Luna go." He tells Stiles and faces Peter. "Take Luna with you. Scott can heal her when she's close to him. Take her and go!" Stiles scrambles to his feet. "You know, I never planned to harm Luna, she is a **_Moon Goddess_** after all. I treat her in respect. She is after all family." Peter stated, gently placing Luna beside Stiles, willing to let her go. "Take her, she should wake soon." Peter gives a kiss on her forehead. Derek clearly wasn't happy and growled. "Now back to us. You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter stated, clearly not amused with his nephew. Stiles grabbed Luna and pulled her out of the way. Her hospital room was far he needed to grab clothes. But instead he'd grab Scott's extra from the locker room. Derek already shifted, his eyes glowing bright blue. Going to attack Peter. Peter returning the favor to Derek and so forth. They kept doing so for a few more minutes. "My mind, my personality, were literally burned out of me." He looks at Derek now laying on the ground injured but healing. "I've been driven by pure instinct." Peter stated blankly. Derek gotten back up ready for attack. "You want forgiveness? You knocked my mate out for days! Her family is broken because of you." Derek scoffs. And continues on with the fighting. Peter ignores the comment. "I want an understanding, do you have any idea how long I've waited to heal? What it's been like for 6 years in a coma state? Slowly healing. Yes becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over the edge but it healed me. I can't help but want to heal." Peter tries to be understanding. Derek stood listening. "I tried to warn you, I tried contacting through Luna." Peter threw Derek into the glass window. Going to a dark room, Peter finds a mirror. "I was gonna wait for a dramatic flare, but..." He flips the mirror as his face clears his scars and burns heal quickly. "When you look this good, you have to give me a chance to explain, after all, me you and Luna are family." Derek wanted nothing more than strangle his own uncle, but he had to get through to him to kill him. He formed a plan in motion. Now it's a waiting game for Scott to catch on.

Out on the field, Scott and Jackson talked about the Argent family and how they're hunters. Jackson didn't realize it sooner. Although Scott knew that Luna knew French a little, but she wasn't there to tell him what it meant. Argent meant silver in French. With assault rifles. Both teens settled their issues aside and played the game for once. In the bleachers Lindsay was cheering and holding up a sign. Allison along with her father and aunt Kate was cheering. "Dad, I want you to meet Lindsay, she gave me good advice earlier this week." She waved Lindsay over. Lindsay sat next to Allison on the bleachers. "Hey Alli, wanna help me hold the sign?" She nods and grins. Both adults watching the two girls in awe. "Dad this is Scott's older sister, Lindsay. Linds, this is my dad and my aunt Kate." Lindsay handed out her hand wanting to be respectful. Chris shook her hand while Kate side hugged her. _I wonder if she knows about the supernatural_? Kate thought. "Oh Alli, I wanted to remind you, Luna may wake up anytime soon." Allison nodded her head, they kept talking about Scott and Luna. Unknown to both teens, Scott was listening in the whole time. And what's worse is that Kate was in town and may use Lindsay to turn for a hunter. Now Scott had a lot to deal with, protecting not only one sister, but two; Jackson wanting the bite; Allison finding out his secret. And the alpha roaming Beacon Hills. **_Nothing rarely happens in Beacon Hills_**.

* * *

 _• Another chapter in the works!_

 _• So Luna is still in a coma, but don't worry, next chapter she's awaking!_

 _• I have much planned for next few chapters for season 1._

 _• Should I do a season 2? And make this book a series?_

 _• Although I wanted to add in another character, I either want him/her related to another major character (except McCall. Scott already has two sisters. And Hale due to having Taylor in it.)_

 _• Although Luna and Derek are mates, I'm developing they're chemistry throughout the rest of the season, I wanted them to restart from where they last saw each other, other fanfics gotten into it straight away or at the beginning of season 2. And I wasn't going to have that. If I made it a 3 season part. I was gonna start season 3 with their chemistry or late season 2. Or something like that._

 _• I know some scenes are missing, but I couldn't fit Lindsay or even Luna into it. Since Luna was in a coma and Lindsay is just a normal older sister._

 _• How should I make Lindsay find out about the supernatural? Should I make her one?_

 _• Tune in for Co-Captain!_

 _• Comment suggestions below?!_


	14. Co-Captain

_Previously on Teen Wolf_...

 ** _Luna's Subconscious_** :

 _Luna was sitting by a tree drawing her, Scott and Lindsay. When a tall dark haired woman came to her. The sun was bright, not even a cloud in the sky. Next to her, a white wolf was lying down with her head on Luna's lap, admiring her. The white wolf always nears her to protect her and guide her. "My, you've grown my lovely dove." A voice called out. Not just any voice, a voice she hadn't heard in 6 years. "Aunt Talia." Luna smiles widely at the woman, she stretches her hand out. The white wolf bowed down and glowed its Amber eyes. Talia nodded. Luna grabbed Talia's hand and gotten up. "I miss you, and Taylor." Luna quietly mumbles, but Luna knew that Talia could hear. "I know my dear, and Taylor is right in your heart dove. No wonder my son intrigued by you." Talia mentions. Luna looks up to Talia with tears brimming. "I can't wake up, I'm scared. What do I do? What am I?" Talia takes in Luna's question. "How am I seeing you?" Luna asked. Talia smiles softly and sat on a bench. Both Luna and Talia were just enjoying the company on the bench, talia knew everything about what Luna is. How she is connected to very much like herself. "You'll always can talk to me my dove, your subconscious let's you connect to those you'd like to talk to. It's apart of who you are." Talia quietly explains. "You Luna, are alike me. We have some abilities that no other can. For example, who do you wish to talk to?" Talia asks. Luna sits and thinks for a minute. "Taylor." Luna quietly mumbles. Talia knew the friendship bond between her own daughter and the moon goddess. Talia knew how much her children mean to Luna. And Luna is the same for the Hale family. After a few minutes, Taylor came in view. "Moon!" She calls out to her best friend. "T!" The two girls embrace. Out in the distance Talia Hale watches the two teens as they catch up, she smiles genuinely knowing anytime Luna is able to contact whoever she wishes in her subconscious. "You need to wake up Luna, your brother, and Derek need you. They love you and Scotty is miserable without you." Taylor laughs. Taylor adored Scott, she has a crush on him and Luna knew so. "Oh you say that cause you like my brother." Luna laughs. "Don't tell Scott okay? Yes I like him, but he's with Allison. And he's happy." Luna feels bad for Taylor, she deserves happiness too. "T, one day you'll fall in love. I haven't found mine yet either so don't feel bad." Luna looks down. It's true, Luna is scared to fall in love. She's afraid to loose anyone else. "Oh my dove, I wouldn't say that. Someone is in love with you. He is a lot closer than you think. It's alright to fall in love, I know your afraid to loose that person. But you will not. After all, you are mates." Talia knew quite well that her and Derek are true mates. "I'm scared to loose him, he's the only one left that reminds me of you two." Both Talia and Taylor knew what she meant. She didn't have her best friend with her. If there was anything she'd wish for. It's for Taylor to spend with her. After all, Taylor is her only best friend, her other half. Taylor is also like Luna, her ability wise, but she has more than what Taylor leads on. "I wish I can be with you. But I'm always right by you always." Taylor consoled her best friend, hugging her. Always is a word Taylor used. Meaning she was literally always with her. "Alright dove, you need to go see your brother, and I must warn you. Always trust your brother, and Derek. They are your other halves. Follow their instincts. Follow yours. Dove, I'm so proud of you." Talia embraces the young child in her arms. Needing her to go back. "Now remember, I'm always here. And so will Taylor." Talia smiles, Luna gets up from the bench with the white wolf now beside her. Luna nods in greeting, the wolf involuntary glows it's eyes at Luna. She herself is surprised. "Goodbye my dove, I'll see you very soon. Give Derek my hello, he'll know." Talia whispers, knowing Luna can hear faintly_.

 ** _Present_** :

After the game ended, Scott scrambled to find his best friend, who didn't show up at the game. He couldn't find him, he found Allison instead. "You were pretty amazing out there." Allison said giggling. "Even your sister was loud, I held a poster with your name on it." Allison smiled, feeling admired for the sibling bond Scott shared with his own. "Yeah, Lindsay and Luna always came to my games and cheered me." Scott smiles, feeling like a proud brother. "But you too." Allison tilted her head in confusion. "You cheered for me too right?" Allison nodded and grinned. "Totally, I went defense to go team go. Without a breath." She smiled at Scott. "Me and Lindsay brought out A game." At the mention of his sister, she comes to her brother and Allison. Lindsay waved. "Ready?" Lindsay commented. "I gotta change, you can go ahead." Lindsay nodded and turned to Allison. Scott smiled softly knowing Lindsay and Allison were going to be great friends. "I'm proud of you Scotty, you did amazing." Lindsay hugged her baby brother and kissed his cheek. Both McCall girls have this habit of kissing Scott's cheek and it one the only thing that he doesn't mind his sister's do. Sure his mom does it, but he feels more comfy when his sister's do it. It became a routine in the mornings and at every game. His sister's are his good luck charm and he wouldn't trade it for the world. They were also very important in Scott's life ever since their father abandoned the two youngest ones and Lindsay was sent for a year, but when she came home Luna was the first of the two to catch her up on everything that happened. Scott slowly opened up, but forgiven her knowing it wasn't Lindsay's fault. She was 8 at the time. "Scotty, I'll be with Alli tonight, we're gonna go see Luna." Scott nodded and kissed her cheek. "Be careful please." Scott pleaded his sister knowing Argents were hunters. "Always am Scotty, but you. Be safe too." Lindsay smiled. Even if Lindsay was a year older than Scott, she was lucky enough to have Scott care about her and Luna more than anyone even over their father. "Bye Scotty." Lindsay said and left Scott in the halls alone.

After Lindsay and Allison both left. Jackson came up to Scott watching the two girls leave. "Isn't that adorable, his older sister caring for the Scott McCall." Jackson suddenly appeared by Scott, scaring him a bit. "Which is why I'm gonna make this beneficial and give you 3 days until the formal, you give me the bite and I'll take your girlfriend instead of your hot sister." Scott put his hand into a fist at the mention of his sister's name, but released it. "Think about it, me all over Lindsay's body. I'll do some things she'd want to me to do. She'd be moaning my name every moment she gets. 3 days McCall and I won't bother asking her." Jackson smirks and walks away. " _Have fun watching your sister and girl drool over me_." He quietly says as he walks.

In the locker room, Scott was changing, he had a picture of the two sisters smiling at each other with Scott in the middle, it was taken when Scott was a freshman. He smiled and hopes that both his sister's are smart enough to not get too involved with Jackson or even the supernatural, even if his baby sister was. "By the way McCall.." A voice jumped to Scott and startled him, seeing it was Danny. "Apology accepted." Scott looked towards Danny in confusion. "I didn't apologize?" He told him. "Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me." Danny told Scott, putting his shirt on. Scott chuckled shaking his head. "Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." Danny walked closer to him, bringing his bag onto his shoulder. "Apology accepted. By the way, tell Luna to wake up so Danny can accompany her to the dance, if she wants too." Scott smiled, although Danny was gay, he'd go with Luna McCall over any other guy in the school. "I will, and I hope she wakes. My sister said they pulled off her coma meds so she should wake on her own." Danny nodded and left the locker room.

Scott smiled, returning to his locker when suddenly, the lights turned off. Scott looked around in confusion. "Danny?" He walked to the door and flipped the switch, but nothing turned on. _That's weird_. He thought. He shook his head and walked towards the showers when a ball rolled into a row of lockers. "What the..." He walked closer, grabbing the lacrosse ball. He looked up and saw Derek standing facing the other direction. "Thank god." Scott gasped, dropping the ball. "Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's going on?!" He told Derek, but he kept a straight face. After all, he's protecting his mate, hoping Scott catches onto his plan he's formed. At that moment, Peter Hale walked into the locker room with a lacrosse stick. "I don't really get lacrosse." Scott turned to face the man. "It's you.." Scott whispered lowly. "When I was in high school, we played basketball." Peter stated. "There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict." He held a lacrosse stick in his hands, twirling it as if playing. "I have that right? Hm." Peter shook his head. Scott shook his head in anger. "I have a little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help. Yours and Luna when she awakes." Scott clutches his fist. Unknowingly, Derek growls so lowly it bears a whisper, he clutched his fists, his claw tips digging into his skin in so much anger towards Peter. "I'm not helping you kill people." Scott muttered coldly towards Peter. "Well, I don't want to kill all of them." Peter stated once again. "Just the responsible ones that doesn't have to include Allison." Peter simply walked forward, causing Scott to stumble back. Peter turns to Derek as he stares blankly ahead. "You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part when he killed your sister and put my sister, your mate in the hospital for several weeks!" Scott yelled to Derek. Derek felt guilty. Derek looked at Scott with pleading eyes begging him to catch onto his plan. But it was useless, Scott is fuming, but also heartbreak for Luna. She'd put all her trust into Derek. Scott knew Luna had issues since their father left all those years ago. And also loosing her best friend. "It was a mistake, it happens." Derek whispers blankly. Scott turned back to Peter. "Scott, I think your getting the wrong impression of us and your sister. She did feel the pain I've felt." Peter told him. "We really just want to help you two reach your full potentials." Scott cut him off. "By killing our friends, and almost killing my sister." Scott stared coldly into Peter. "Sometimes the people closest to you.. Could be the ones holding you back the most." Peter mutters. Scott then thinks of Luna and Lindsay and his mother, how the three can fall into play. "If they're holding us back from becoming psychotic nut jobs like you, I'm pretty sure we're more okay with that. Me and Luna are both." Scott told. Peter started to walk towards Scott, extending his hand showing his claws. "Maybe.. You should try to see things-" Peter dug his claws into Scott's neck. "From my perspective, don't worry. Luna already knows the story. She was there in her hideout herself." Derek stood there fuming. He was anxious and angry. He knew what Peter had done. Luna is at the hospital resting. She hadn't woken up. Derek knew Luna may feel Scott's pain. He only wished to be there when she woke up. If she ever does. Peter and Derek both walk away leaving Scott paralyzed on the floor with his eyes glistening an amber color.

 _Peter was in his wheelchair under the water, blood dripping onto the floor. Two hunters outside the Hale house holding gasoline cans pouring all over the house. A voice called out to two others. "There's a hideout just north of here. Burn it." Peter couldn't recognize a voice. He was too much pain. Before the house sat on fire. A man was smoking from afar in front of the house, ready to drop and let the ash burn to flames. Peter Hale was in the shower screaming, in warning of a fire. Scott then has a flashback from the bus, then the video store of Peter slashing the man's throat. Back to the Hale fire, two hunters poured gasoline into the basement before bursting into flames. Peter was screaming for everyone to run. People reaching out through the barred windows, struggling. Peter sees his niece struggling to breathe calling Luna's name. Taylor Hale laying in the floor next to her mother, telling Peter. "Save Luna, please watch over her.. P..please, I was all she had left. I don't.. I don't want her alone. Please save my best friend. T..tell her I love her, my first best friend, Luna. Luna McCall." Taylor coughs up blood as her uncle made a promise to protect Luna. Peter Hale struggled to get her out to safety, knowing Luna needed her. "It's too late.. I won't make it." Taylor croaked out. "Yes you will, Luna needs you dove." Taylor smiled at the shared nickname she had with Luna. "Take care of Luna uncle Peter, she needs you." Peter nodded his head, kissing her forehead with tears struggling. "Go to the hideout, she's there I can sense her nearby." Peter than is alert, knowing two hunters sat foot towards the hideout. He runs away from Taylor, leaving her in the floor by her mother, her and Talia holding hands. Peter is now at the hospital wrapped in cloth, from the scarred burns. Scott then sees Laura's body buried under a spiral meaning Vendetta or Revenge. Peter was screaming in the showers in pain. In the present time, Jennifer, Peter's nurse, standing by the door of the hospital room. Peter Hale rose from his wheelchair under the blissful full moon. Laura Hale was wandering around in the woods. Peter had trailed into the woods after Laura. Awaiting to kill her. After Laura has been killed, both Scott and Stiles in the woods where Scott found her dead. Scott remembering everything that happened. Including what had happened to Scott McCall._

 _Two hunters awaiting by Taylor and Luna's hideout. Where little 6 year old Luna is hiding. Kate Argent appears by the two hunters. "This place is the hideout. Burn it." As Kate turns to leave, she hears a small cry of a 6 year old child. Kate turns and sees Luna McCall crawling out of the opening in the back, struggling to run after they started to burn it. Kate just leaves her there, not caring at that time. Luna McCall is lying unconscious when Peter Hale arrived. He picked her up and carried to the Hale house. He struggled to breathe as well as Luna. He reaches but falls with Luna in his arms. The paramedics notices the two. One of the paramedics calls the school asking for Lindsay and Scott McCall. 6 year old Luna is unconscious in the hospital. Both older siblings arrive and see their mother in tears. They both rush to the room, seeing Luna in pain as she's unconscious. "W...what h..happened." Lindsay croaked out. Holding her baby sisters hand. Tears struggling to fall. The oldest sibling holds Scott on her lap, his head hurried into her chest. Scott feels the pain Luna is in. "There was a fire at the Hale house. Luna was in her hideout when it busted into flames. A guy had rescued her before they both fell unconscious." Their mother told her. Lindsay and Scott McCall promised each other they'll always protect their youngest sibling. A teenage boy, named Derek Hale stood by the door, watching the 3 siblings. Derek knocked on the door, catching Lindsay's attention. She nodded her head knowing exactly what Derek wanted. Derek came in, stood by Luna. While the two siblings were talking, he secretly took away her pain, struggling to hold his tears back. His soulmate was hurt. All because of Kate Argent. He will see Luna once again. He kisses her forehead and leaves a letter along with a necklace that Talia had left. Derek had it to give to Luna when they had planned to meet up later that day. Derek Hale walked out of her room and raced to the lookout point in tears_.

Scott McCall then gasps for air after watching all it happened. Kate Argent almost burnt his sister alive. Derek Hale was there to take away her pain. Derek Hale had a heart for her. Peter Hale saved his sister's life. He now knew who to blame. It was all Kate. _Kate. I bet Allison doesn't know_. He thought to himself. Scott was laying on the floor of the locker room, his eyes glistening Amber color. Scott eventually calmed down. Sitting on a bench now fully clothed. When he heard footsteps. Stiles finally reached the locker room and seeing his best friend in tears on the bench. "Dude, we have a problem." Scott looked up. "Trust me, I know. And that's not all." Scott muttered as Stiles stared. "Kate Argent almost killed Luna. If it wasn't for Peter to save her." Scott looked up, seeing Stiles in shock. The two boys sat in silence after the talk. Scott is still hurt and in pain that Luna isn't awake.

Out in the garage, Allison Argent was hiding in her car. She had the strangest dream and noticed her necklace was gone. She knew Luna couldn't have it since she wasn't awake. She heard a noise and leant down in her car seat. "It hasn't been an issue since we lived here." Chris Argent told Kate, walking outside the house. "All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention." Kate followed after Chris as he held a flash bolt arrow head. "These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to." Chris then threw the arrowhead into the trash can. "This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is an automatic. You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter and Luna." Kate had formed a plan for Lindsay and Luna to become a hunter, take her place. But little did she know, Lindsay is oblivious to supernatural and Luna is turned to one. Allison smiled at the thought of her father teaching her and Luna. Seeking through the window of her car, listening. "Not yet. Besides how can I train her when Luna is in the hospital. You know Allison wouldn't leave her side." Allison nodded her head, she wouldn't let anything or anyone harm Luna. She was the closest thing to a sister could ever have. Chris started to walk away. "Ever?" Kate asked. "Not yet." Chris repeated the same words. Kate then noticed Allison smiling, putting her own arrow head on the table, before facing Chris. "You coming?" Kate nodded and trailed after him. Allison then came out of hiding, walking to the desk, grabbing an arrowhead and grabbing Chris' sensing their two different heads. In confusion, watching the two. Kate snuck over her shoulder watching her niece, smirking. _One down, two to go_. Kate thought to herself, walking back inside.

Then later that night, Allison decided to go see Luna. Neither of them knew what had happened at the hospital. As Allison walked in, she noticed Luna peacefully asleep, only hooked to an IV, heart monitor. Lindsay had told her that they took her off the breathing tubes and taken off her coma meds, so now she's willing to wake up on her own. Allison sat by Luna. "Hey L. It's Alli." She laughs. "So I found something tonight. And I overheard my aunt talking about both of us. My family seems interested in you. For what reason I don't know. I hope you wake up soon, Scott misses you. Jackson came by once. Lindsay mentioned it. But I need you, Scott and I. I'm doing what you asked. I'm getting along with Scott for you. I know we ended on good terms, but I'm doing this because I care about you. Your a sister I've never had. And this feeling right now, leads me to believe that it's more than that. My family's hiding secrets, Scott is lying, I don't know if your lying either, but I trust you. I..I don't know what to do anymore Luna, everything around me is confusing. Tell me what I should do." Allison is on the verge of tears, she didn't know that Scott listened to the conversation. But at the same time, Scott was interested to why her aunt wanted Luna involved. "She also mentioned about Lindsay, she seems nice. She gives really good advice. I wish I had two sisters who's lucky enough to have around." Scott hears, and then makes his entrance. "They're the best sisters I've had. Without them, I'm nothing. Luna is my half, Lindsay is the other. Ever since my father left, I've been overprotective for them. I've been struggling, Luna is worse than I, but she manages well. Luna will wake. Because she's a McCall, she's strong. Like you." Scott comes to the other side of the bed, holding her hand, some of his tears fall. Allison notices this and smiles. This was the first time Allison had ever seen Scott so vulnerable, weak, alone, and crying even. And Allison was proud to know the 3 siblings.

"S..s.." Luna finally tries to croak out. Scott hears her although her voice was a whisper, Allison stands up, smiling. "A..Alli?" She croaks again. The two standing teens nod. "Luna, you're okay, ssh your in a hospital." Both Scott and Allison muttered to Luna. "H..how?" Scott looked towards Allison, but looks down. "You've been here for several weeks Luna, a lot has went down. But Lindsay's been checking up on you every chance she got." Allison smiles softly. "I've been doing your homework for you, even Jackson helped a little. I think Jackson truly cares for you." Allison mentioned. "He does. And thank you." Luna tried to get up but in so much pain. "Luna?" A voice frozen her. It was her older sister Lindsay. "Luna Grace, thank god your okay, I was worried, momma is too!" Lindsay rushed in, gently taking Luna's hand, tears falling down. "What happened?" The three standing teens glanced at each other. "Where's mom? Where's Stiles?" Luna softly whispered. Allison told Scott she's gonna go call her dad and let her know Luna is awake. Scott nodded, and watched her go. "Most importantly where's Derek? I have to tell him something. I know he's alive so tell me what the hell is going on!" Luna whispered/yelled. Scott panicked. "Well moms fine, Stiles is the same Stiles, Derek he um.. He's somewhere. And but listen I found out who burnt your hideout down." Luna looked at her brother. Lindsay knew Derek so it wasn't an issue. But what Lindsay didn't know is the supernatural creatures, nevertheless, Luna is one herself along with Scott. Allison popped in, smiling of tears raining down her parade. "My dads excited that your awake, he's on his way here now. And I saw your mom she's also working, but told me to give you these that were delivered. Someone has an admire." Allison carried roses in, noticing Luna's grin. "Thanks Alli, Scott and Linds, but is it okay if I rest, I'm in pain and I'm tired." Luna croaked out. The three nodded their heads and walked out, leaving Luna to fall asleep.

The next morning, Luna is awake and alert, she's seen Scott, Allison and Lindsay. And her mom, Jackson and Lydia even came by. The one person she wanted to see was Derek. She had a message from Talia. She remembered what happened in her subconscious state. She remember seeing Talia and Taylor, what they talked about. Luna smiled so big thinking of what she's able to do. It happened once and she couldn't wait to try again. A soft knock broke her trail of thought. "Come in." She spoke quietly, her voice still a whisper, and she was cold. Chris Argent walked in with a basket, smiling. "Chris, how are you? You didn't have to come." Luna smiled softly. "Allison had called me last night and told, I was excited to see your awake. And I brought some things you may need, Allison helped." Chris replied and sat the basket on the desk. He started pulling out movies, a set of clothes, and a necklace. "This necklace I've received from Allison, she told me she found it wanted to give it back." Chris held up her necklace she'd thought she'd lost. It was her Triskelion necklace with Taylor's initials. Meaning Taylor's necklace. "Don't worry, I know who's it is. And I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I remember having a best friend close like yours." Chris looked sincere. And he was. Chris knew all about Taylor Hale and her bond she'd gained on Luna. He was intrigued and admiring at both girls. To this day, he wished to meet Taylor himself. "I had a best friend once. Like you two we were inseparable." Chris smiled sadly, Luna grabbed his hand and squeezed in comfort. "I'm sorry for your loss Chris, and I almost burnt alive in the hideout when I lost her..." Luna trailed off with a tear falling. Chris came closer and wiped her fallen tear. It stunned Chris that Luna was almost burnt alive. But didn't know who it was. "I'm so sorry." Chris replied. "It's not your fault. It was mine, I was sick that day, I wanted to visit Taylor, and I told her to meet me at the hideout." Luna looked down, fiddling with her hands. Chris grabbed her hand and held it as a father should. "I'm always here to talk, and please call me uncle. Chris seems old." Chris chuckled as Luna giggled. "Sure thing uncle Chris." Luna smiled. "But I think your the closest thing to a dad. Mine walked out when I was 6." Luna looked at Chris. Chris felt sympathy for Luna, how a father left 3 children while young. "Well you can call me dad whenever your comfortable with." Luna nodded. "I gotta head back. Allison is coming back tonight. Your welcome to have a girls night Gracie." Luna smiled at the nickname Allison had picked out. Now Chris and Allison can call her Gracie. And now seeing Chris left, she fell back asleep smiling.

Later that morning, Allison and Lydia both were in the woods after they visited Luna. Both girls deeply cared for her. Allison was carried a duffle bag with a compound bow and some arrows, Lydia other the hand was curious why the woods. "Allison when you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping, a five mile hike in the woods is not what I expected to be doing." Lydia muttered to her best friend. "Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something." Allison faced Lydia. "Jackson asked Lindsay to the formal. Scott doesn't know yet." Lydia looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off. "Did he now." Lydia asked. "Yeah.. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it." Allison answered. "Sure, as long it's just friends." Lydia replied back. Allison put a flash bolt arrow head on an arrow, wishing she'd had Luna here. Kneeling to the ground as she twisted the arrow, Lydia was standing next to her. "What does that do?" Lydia asked in a curious tone, Allison smiled softly. "We're about to find out ourselves." Allison picked up the bow, placing the arrow in its place. "My aunt wanted Luna to know about it too. It's weird." Allison muttered as she walked towards a tree, facing it a several feet away. She raises the bow and releases the arrow. The arrow flies to a tree and flash exploded. Both girls were shocked and confused. She wished Luna was here to see it, yet afraid what might happen in the future. Allison lowered her how to her side still looking at the arrow implanted on the tree. "What the hell is that?" Lydia asked. Allison shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, but Luna may also shoot to find out soon.." Lydia walked towards her best friend, clapping her hands. "Well, that was fun. Any more lethal weapons you wanna try?" Lydia commented. Out in the distance a twig snapped, making the girls turn to the direction. "Hold this." Allison handed her bow to Lydia. "What why?" Lydia held her bow in an awkward position. Allison started to walk off. "Shoot it if something comes close." Allison trailed off in the direction of the twigs snapping.

Allison was walking alone in the woods, following the noise twigs snapping. She grabs her taser, pulling it out of her pocket. She didn't notice Scott walking up to him. She turns around and accidentally shoots him. "Scott!" She panics. "Oh my god, Scott!" Scott knows that Luna would feel this pain, so he tries to cool himself down. "Trigger, finger!" Scott calls out. Allison realizes and stops, grabbing the wires. "Oh my, I'm so oh god, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't see you!" She muttered in shock, kneeling next to Scott. "No, it's okay, it's my fault, totally my fault." Scott sheepishly smiled. "Are you okay?" Allison asked. "I didn't know it was you, if I would've known it was you..." Allison blushed, Scott smiled softly. "Still would've pulled the trigger?" Scott asked. "No, of course now. Seriously I'm so sorry. I didn't notice you out here, are you sure you're okay?" Allison asked. Scott looked up, starting to stand. "Yeah, I think so." Scott smiled as Allison shook her head, confused. "What were you doing here? Were you following us?" Allison asked curiously. "No. Not at all, your dad mentioned this trail a couple of times.. And I was hoping I'd catch you alone." Allison nodded, smiles softly. "By following?" Scott nodded. "Well.. Luna told me she found this in her locker at school, told me you'd want it back." Scott pulled out the necklace from his pocket. Allison gasped, happily glad Luna had it. "I figured she had it. Thank you." Scott nodded. "She said she found it in your locker and used it for research, she figured you didn't mind." Allison nodded in understanding. "You don't think I'm a total stalker now do you?" Scott asked. Allison giggled to herself. "No, I think your weird." Allison told him. Scott blushed to himself, hugging her, catching her by surprise. After a moment, Allison let go and went back to Lydia, leaving Scott alone in the woods.

After Scott left the woods, he went to Luna at the hospital. He's happy and felt at ease knowing his baby sister was awake. He knew she'd pull through it. He called it a miracle. "Hey bub. What you doing here?" Luna asked Scott as he walked in. He shrugged and sat on the bed holding her hand. She scooted over knowing Scott would lay with her like they always do. "Thanks." He muttered and laid beside her, looking at the ceiling. "Okay, what's wrong, you're too quiet today. What's been going on?" Luna asked her brother. Luna loves Scott, she knows the back hand of him, and vice versa for her from Scott. "I have to deal with a lot of things. Kate knows about Lindsay." Luna's eyes widen at his words. "Kate wouldn't try... W..would she?" Luna stuttered, going into panic mode. "Ssh Lune, it's okay, I've got a plan. Kate won't be going after you or Lindsay, I promised mom I'd be the man of the house. And that includes protecting you." Scott muttered. Luna always loved Scott when she's protective, he tries hard to watch over her and Lindsay. She is a proud sister of Scott McCall. "Jackson knows, I mean about me. I don't think about you, he did threaten to tell you and Lindsay and Allison. And Jackson asked Lindsay to the formal." Scott looked Luna in the eyes, specifically watching for her reaction. Luna seems stunned, but couldn't blame Lindsay for saying no to Jackson. _How bad could it be_? Luna thought. "I found out something while I was unconscious." Luna muttered but Scott heard. Scott looked at Luna in confusion, nodding for her to continue. "I saw Talia and Taylor, Scott. I can talk to whoever I wanted in my subconscious." Luna stuttered. Scott seemed shocked at the new information. "I didn't know until the alpha knocked me out. I spent a whole day at the park on a bench, it's like an alternative universe in my subconscious." Luna smiles. Scott then panics, knowing Luna is left out of the loop. "Lune, I need to tell you something..." Stiles then walks in cutting Scott off. "No, we've got to tell you something." Stiles came on the other side, hugging Luna while nodding her head. It took the boys awhile for them to explain Derek, his uncle and Kate Argent. As expected, Luna smacked the two boys constantly yelling at them. They had to wince a little. "Have you two dum dums went insane! Derek, Peter? Kate Argent after our sister? Are you insane!" Luna yelled at Scott. But he let it all out. He didn't want his sister angry at him, neither sister in fact. All he wanted was to protect them. "You have to save Lindsay Scotty, I don't want her involved." Luna sobs into Scott's chest, while Scott traces circles on her back. "We gotta find Derek, we think he went into crossfire." Luna scoffs. "No shoot Sherlock." Luna gives the _are you serious?_ look. Scott chuckles happy that she's laughing and awake. "What's the plan?" Luna asked the two tweedledee and tweedledoo in the room. They both shrug, but Luna knew better. Scott already had a planned formed in his head. All he needed was Luna to stay safe. "I can't go to the formal. I'm not released yet. And you Mr. Can't go because of grades." Luna pointed at Scott. He chuckles. "I'm sneaking in. For Allison." He smiles proudly. Luna looks at Scott in adoration and proudness. Sure, she's the youngest child, but she's proud of being his sister. "Be safe Scotty, I love you. Remember what we always say?" Luna asked Scott. He nodded and on cue they say in unison. "Find your anchor." Luna smiles wide and faces Stiles, she giggles knowing Stiles was tired of the two siblings saying things at the same time. "What?" Luna asked sweetly and innocently. Scott laughs patting his back. "Oh Luna, you're resting, good." Stiles told. "No shoot butt lock." Luna barked back, Stiles scooted away for a moment. Then Stiles moves closer, Scott warns while Luna has the biggest grin on her face. Scott notices and shakes his head. "You deserve it boys, after all your my idiots." Luna remarked, smacking them up the head, Stiles a bit harder. "Now out!" Luna told them nicely enough. Scott and Stiles came to Luna, given her a kiss on each cheek, she does the same thing to both boys. "Stay safe would you? And tell Lindsay I need her." Scott nodded and left, Stiles following behind. _Those idiots, I swear they'll be the death of me_.

After Scott left from seeing Luna, he had a smile on his face, he caught her up on everything, and felt better. He hated lying to his sister's, especially Luna. He wanted to protect her, always keeping her safe. And right now it definitely wasn't for either McCall sister. Scott found Lindsay in his room. _What's the deal about my room? I get its comfy but I need my room too_. Scott shook his head and smiled. "Luna's asking for you. Oh and she smacked me and Stiles, your welcome." Scott chuckled as Lindsay laughed. "She's definitely back." Lindsay told. "So.. Jackson huh?" Lindsay tensed up. She knew about the rocky relationship the two boys have, but Jackson promised him he'd get along for the girls sake. "I couldn't say no bubba, I could stay home?" Lindsay suggested. Scott shook his head. "I think it's a good idea Linds, I want you happy too, you deserve to have some fun instead hanging out with your weird siblings." Scott told her. Scott wanted Lindsay to go and have some fun instead of worrying. "Scott, I always taken care of you, nothing can make me stop okay? You and Luna are my responsibility when mom can't on days. You're both worth being with. Do you remember when I came back home after a year with dad?" Lindsay asked, Scott nodded. "You and Luna are the reasons I came back, I'd do anything to be with you two, keep you around. You two are important to me Scottie, as a big sister it's my responsibility to take care of you. And nothing can't change our sibling bond. We're unbreakable together remember?" Scott nodded. He feels guilty not telling her about the supernatural, but he and Luna thought best not to involve her or their mother. Scott's phone dings as it leaves a voicemail. " _Scott, I noticed you didn't hand in your paper today. If you need an extension, the best I can do it another 48 hours. And also, I have Luna's homework for her to do. She can take her time if she needs. Tell Luna to feel better_." And goes dead. "Damn it." Scott muttered. "No cursing Scott!" Lindsay told him. "Sorry." He muttered once more. "That's about my paper and Luna's homework." Lindsay nodded. "I know, he called about it too, well Ima go to Luna, someone's here for you." Scott nodded.

After Lindsay left the room, his mom came in and told Allison was there. Scott sat in his room, he wanted to express his feelings. He wanted nothing more than his favorite girls to smile like the rain on a parade. A knock interrupted the thoughts of his. "Your mom let me in." Allison smiled softly as he nodded for her to enter. "Can we talk?" She asked him. Allison was nervous, her aunt was telling her insane things and that Luna meant to know too, but Luna was Scott's sister, she had to ask him. She wanted so badly tell her feelings to the siblings, no matter how hard it was. What she thinks, she felt a close force around her and Luna. And she felt different, she felt safe around Scott. "Do you want to say something first?" Scott asked Allison after a moment of silence. She shook her head trying to spill whatever was on her mind. "No." Scott hummed and took in her features. She's beautiful, smart, fast reflexes, she definitely cheered up Luna. He couldn't help but smile. "Okay, so you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?" Scott asked. He didn't want to be rude and let her leave. Scott knew Allison was there for a reason. And he liked the company. He loved when Allison spent around the house. "Why would I want that? I mean, sorry, it's hard to start." Allison told him. Scott nodded. "This is going to sound ridiculous. And I guess.. I don't want you to laugh at me." Allison muttered. Scott grabbed her hand gently. "I'd never laugh at you. You can tell me anything you need, take your time alright?" Scott comforted her. Scott didn't want to ruin what chance they have. Allison made Luna smile, she changed her for the better. And Scott definitely wasn't gonna let her to stop. Allison took a deep breath, and sighed, turning to face Scott. "It's about my family, a while ago I caught them in a lie, a small one I guess. I mean, when my aunt arrived, my dad said it was a flat, but my aunt mentioned jump start." Allison started talking. Scott listened. "Maybe it was an misunderstanding?" Scott suggested. Allison shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought of too. And then I found glass on her car that's been smashed. I've been overhearing some strange conversations, some of me and Luna. And I think some of it has something to do with Derek." Scott tensed up, but relaxed a bit. "Are you sure?" Scott asked carefully. Allison nodded. "Yeah, I think that they're not..."

At that moment, his mom knocked, dressed up nicely, her hair pulled back in loose waves. "Scott, I'm coming home late tonight, and Lindsay headed in to see Luna for awhile." The two teens stood at the voice of Melissa McCall. Scott glanced up and down surprised that she'd dress up nicely. "What? What's wrong? Is it my hair? Makeup?" Scott shook his head, smiling. "Nothing mom, you look beautiful." Allison agreed with Scott, smiling. Melissa released a breath she held in. "Amazing, why do you look amazing?" Scott asked with curiosity. "Because amazingly, I'm having a dinner for once with a member of a male gender who's over the age of 16, and Lindsay knows I'm going." Melissa informed her son. She's smiling and that made Scott smile more. He didn't mind if she went on a date again. _If Luna was here she'd be pushing about the who_. Scott shook his thoughts out and kept smiling. "Who?" Scott rolled his eyes asking the question. "It's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Lindsay likes him already." She smiled knowing her oldest daughter wanted her mother to be happy. "Yeah we just sort of started talking. And the next thing I knew, I'm saying yes to dinner and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week." Melissa muttered. Scott shared a confused look. "What medical rep?" Scott asked his mom. The doorbell rang. Melissa panicked a bit. "That medical rep, and I'm not ready." She looked at her son and Allison. "I'm not ready or not yet, if you could please get the door and talk with him? Okay just.." She backed out and went into her room, finishing up the touches she had left. "Be nice." She popped her head into Scott's room. He nodded. Scott turned to Allison sighing. "Just one minute?" Allison nodded.

Scott had went downstairs and found Peter Hale on the other side of the door. He was the one who Lindsay met, and asked his mother out for dinner. They had talked about getting them to join the pack, but Scott wouldn't allow them. He'd protect all 3 of the McCall women with his own life. No matter how much the cost is. After a bit of talking, Melissa came downstairs and they set off for their dinner. Scott panicked and called Stiles. Allison was in Scott's room still as he headed upstairs. He's told her that it was emergency that Lindsay needed him for. Allison nodded in understanding. She wasn't angry or upset at all. She just didn't know what to say at that time. After Scott left to chase down his mom and Peter while Stiles followed behind. Allison had gotten a text from Kate saying to meet her some place. So she'd left Scott's house.

Scott trailed off to find Lindsay in case Peter already gotten her, he was starting to worry for his sister's. Although, Luna already being bitten into a supernatural creature more-of werewolf like him. Lindsay was all human. She wasn't strong and bold like the two young ones. Scott needed protecting her more than Luna. But prefers him protecting both of them. He couldn't help but release a breath knowing both his sister's we're bonding. "Moms out on a date with a rep, didn't catch a name though, but he sure made mom smile. You've should've seen the face she made Lune, I'm proud of her." Lindsay's words rang into his mind. His mom is happy. He shook the thought and trailed off his mother and Peter. He'd already called Stiles to chase the two down. He hid behind the bushes to listen. Scott released a breath knowing his mother remained unharmed, but unfortunately for Stiles, he was busted. Scott chuckled to himself and took mental note to get him later. " _Nicely done Scott. Nicely done_." Peter muttered, knowing Scott could hear well. " _I know you're there Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers such as your beautiful sister, Lindsay I met earlier. Maybe I should get her as well? Hm. Most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team. Jackson, thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power? Not in his case_." Scott widen his eyes in realization that Jackson was in danger. Scott sent a text to Stiles letting him know he was going after Jackson. And sent one to Luna updating her on what's been happening. Settled with everything, he chased down the woods to the Hale house.

Luna had gotten a phone call from Dr. Deaton, a veterinarian and also Scott's boss. He informed her that Scott was injured. But she already known due to their bond. Luna had to get to Scott, he needed to heal. "Lindsay!" Luna screamed for her sister while laying in bed, although she is a werewolf, she was healed already. Lindsay came rushing in. "Luna, God you scared me. What's wrong?" By the time Lindsay arrived, Luna had tears down her face. "Scott, he's in trouble I need him, release me please or just sneak me out I'll come back." Luna pleaded with her sister, she had to carefully explain how and why because of the supernatural. Lindsay hesitated, but reluctantly let Luna go for a bit. She carefully gotten out of bed, but stumbled a bit due to balance, but she regained quickly. "Linds, take me to the vet now." Lindsay nodded not needing an explanation since Scott worked there. Lindsay helped her baby sister into the car and off they went. After they arrived, Luna rushed inside leaving Lindsay taking off. Luna saw the sight of her older brother and bursted into tears. Deaton came to Luna as she crumbled down. "W..what...what happened?" She asked and ran to Scott's side, holding his hand. Unknown to her, Deaton noticed Scott's wounds healing quick. "He's fine, Scott is fine Luna. He had gotten shot by hunters. I'm sure you've felt his pain, correct? I've given him something that helps the healing process, but you holding his hand make it faster." Luna looked at Deaton, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion. "But your a Vet?" She questioned. "That's very true, and 90% of the time I'm mostly treating regular cats and dogs." Deaton explained. "Mostly?" Luna asked, holding Scott's hand tightly. She had questions she needed to ask. "But what do you mean? Do you know what we are? I mean I think I know what I am, but I can tell I'm more than what I consider." Luna mumbled, leaning her head on the table not wanting to let go of her brother. Deaton was in awe watching the two siblings. After she mumbled some other words, she quickly fallen asleep, feeling Scott's warmth radiate onto Luna.

* * *

 _• Another chapter is up! Sorry it took so long._

 _• Luna is officially awake!_

 _• You just saw another one of her abilities. She can contact Talia or anyone she wishes. Talia and the Hale family became very important in Luna's life. And I thought it'd be nice if Talia continued on after she'd died in the fire._

 _• And also, Scott discovered more about Luna and what had happened 6 years ago. Crazy right?_

 _• I'm almost done with season 1. I intend making season 2._

 _• Only 2 more episodes left. I'm really excited._

 _• Also, I skipped out some scenes and switched some around, due being Luna's character wasn't involved or I just couldn't squeeze in. Lindsay is now becoming more in than Melissa is. You won't be seeing a lot of Melissa just as the show, but instead you'll see Lindsay, and Scott's more sibling bond moments. I'm really excited._

 _• Not much Derek or Luna, but Derek has visited Luna once. You'll see a lot more of them soon!_

 _• Stay tuned for Formality!_


	15. Formality

_Previously on Co-Captain_...

 _Kate Argent led her niece, Allison Argent down to an abandoned cellar. Kate wanted Luna to know, but Luna was injured and so she decided to wait until she saw for herself. "What is this place?" Allison asked her aunt. Kate smirked and turned to her. "Let's start with the basics should we, you know how families have secrets of their own? Ours is a bit complex and different." Kate told her. Allison turned to her aunt in confusion. Kate pulled the door open wide, walking in. Allison carefully slow followed her in. The next thing she saw shocked her to the core. Derek Hale glistened to the light, glowed his eyes cold steel blue and roared in fright. "Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asked, smirked at Allison. She stood frozen, and in utter shock. Allison shook her head thinking it's wrong to torture. Kate turned the dial on, electricity sizzled through Derek, causing him to scream in pain. Allison couldn't stand seeing her aunt violent to these creatures. For some reason, Allison was calm, felt uneasy around her aunt. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Allison screamed to her aunt in panic. Kate turned to her niece shaking her head. "Oh come on kiddo, I wanted you and Luna to see this yourselves. Don't get all ethical on me now." Kate turned on the dial again, shocking Derek. "What is he?" Allison asked, afraid of the answer. "Shape shifters, Lycans, Werewolves." Kate answer blankly, Allison stood in shock. Kate laughed. "To me, he's just a dumb animal roaming around." She turns up the dial, Kate bringing Allison closer. Kate took Derek's upper lip showing his canines. "Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for tearing and rending of the flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores isn't it." Kate told Allison. She shook her head in fear. "Is this some joke to you? A game your pulling? He's still human!" Allison asked her aunt not wanting to believe a word she said. "Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around the world." Kate told her, letting her hand drop down. "Everything's a joke to me, how else do you think I stay sane?" Kate asked. "So, it was him at the high school? The incident knocking Luna in a coma? And all the other attacks?" Allison's heart stung at the words when she mentioned Luna. She didn't wanna believe that Derek did this. She felt a calming aura around Derek, some sort of protectiveness. She didn't wanna believe her aunt at all. Kate turned off the light. And walked out into the hall. "There's actually another of them. Two are betas and one is an alpha. Derek is a beta. Alpha is the pack leader, bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the really ugly ones." After she finished, she and Allison walked away. Allison taking off someplace_.

Allison sat in her car, sobbing with questions roaming in her mind. How can her aunt do this to her? If her father knew she wasn't ready yet, then why now? Why Luna also? She mentioned Lindsay to help also. She couldn't handle any more lies. She was tired of being told too. With all secrets comes with lies. She wanted to feel powerful, better and stronger. Her aunt had told her that she was catching the second beta. And another creature that their family meant to protect. She didn't know her family protected a powerful creature. She became for curious after her aunt mentioned it. A knock on a window knocked her thoughts out. Seeing sheriff Stilinski outside in the rain. "Allison?" He asked. She slowly nodded with tears brimming in her eyes. She asked him to write her a ticket, but he refused. He offered to take her home, but she declined. Her tears had stopped crying. She was an Argent, she was tough, beautiful and brave. She needed to be strong. So she went home, grabbing her compound bow and grabbing one she'd bought for Luna. She had called Luna to check in on how's she's doing. Allison had heard Luna gotten released, but remained bed rest until she was feeling better.

At the animal clinic, Luna was still asleep holding Scott's hand. Scott felt his hand being held and opened his eyes, he looked to his side sensing his baby sister, he smiled softly and brushed her hair softly behind her ear. "Well, welcome back to the land of the conscious Scott. Your sister wouldn't leave or let go. But she did help you heal." Deaton gestures to his side from the bullets. "You doing alright? Maybe you should lay back down, huh." Deaton informed. Scott smiles softly. Scott didn't want to wake Luna, sensing she hadn't slept in days since she'd awakened. But Scott needed too. He wanted to. So Scott gently shook her. "Lune, moon, wake up baby sis." He brushed his hand on her cheek, brushing the hair out of her face, she mumbled and twitched slightly. "Scotty?" She mumbled quietly, Scott chuckles. "Scott!?" That woken Luna up in less than millisecond. "Woah there Lune, I just woke up." Scott laughed gaining a hug and then a smack. "What the hell were you thinking walking into gun fire huh! You scared the crap out of me. I had to hold in my screams while you got shot!" Both Scott and Deaton winced at her yells, knowing Luna would get angry. "Idiot." She mumbled softly. She could feel Scott's pain through her bond with Scott. And Scott should've known better. "Sorry." Scott muttered. Luna engulfed Scott in a bear hug. "Never ever do that again, okay? You literally scared the shit out of me. And oh, Allison called me. Kate has Derek she called me freaking out. I'm gonna pretend I don't know what you are." Deaton nodded in agreement with Luna's plan, Scott sighed and nodded as well. "Good." Luna said and hit his head again. "Ow!" Scott yelled, rubbing his head making Luna giggle.

A door jingles open making a hell chime, the siblings freeze at a sound. "Hello?" Deaton called out. Scott sensing something is wrong, gently grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her behind him. She shivers at the bad feeling but waved it off feeling that familiar warmth of protectiveness off of Scott. "I'm sorry, but we are..." Deaton trailed off seeing Peter Hale. "Hi, there." Peter told him. Making Scott tense up and Luna looking at Scott in confusion. Scott carefully pulls Luna to a back corner, Scott pulling her down on his lap cradling her, wrapping an protective arm around her. He mouthed ' _stay quiet and don't let go of me_ ' she nodded and doesn't let go of Scott's arm. Scott knew that Luna would panic if something was coming after them. Scott knew how Luna felt when she almost lost him. He promised her he'd never leave her. He tends to keep it. "I'm here to pick up." Peter recalled. "I'm not so sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton replied. _Go Deaton_! Luna thought in her mind. "These two wondered in, one is injured at the moment getting weak." Peter stated. Luna scrunched her nose, looking up at Scott in a panic knowing she's the weak link. Scott held her closer soothing her, telling her she's safe. "Even if they did, I'm afraid I can't help you. And I'm aware that one is weak. I'm currently tending." Deaton told Peter. "But we are closed." He added in. "Well, I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?" Peter asked. Deaton stepped forward, knowing he wouldn't be harmed. "I'm sorry, that's not going to be possible. Maybe you should come back during regular hours." Deaton told Peter calmly. "You have somethings of mine. I'm here to collect them. I can tend to one of them on my own." Peter stated. Luna starts to shake softly as Scott rubbed her arm, soothing her calmly. Luna closed her eyes. Wishing for him to leave. "Like I said, we are closed." Deaton stated firmly, but calmly. A noise sounded like Peter trying to pry something open, but he couldn't touch it. The siblings heard a sizzle and Luna tensed up. Peter looked at Deaton with a smirk. "Mountain ash. That's an old one." He told him. Peter turned, picking up a chair and throwing it, scaring off Luna making her jump slightly. Scott notices and touches her softly, calming her down. Deaton didn't react as he stood still. "Let me be clear as possible. We.. Are.. Closed." He stated clear and firm. Peter nodded, turning around, slowly walking and shipped at the door. " _There are others who could help me get what I want. More innocent, and far more vulnerable. And my lovely Dove, I'm glad your awake. I can't wait to officially see you again_." Luna tensed up at the nickname that Lindsay and Talia had called her on occasion. Scott heard and tensed up, knowing exactly who Peter is after. "Lindsay." At the same time Scott muttered "Lydia." And in unison. "And Allison." They both glanced at each other in worry. With that, Peter left the animal clinic.

The next morning, Scott and Stiles were in his room digging for his phone. Luna is asleep in Lindsay's room. She had nightmares the past few nights so the elder siblings came up with a plan. Every night Lindsay and Scott take turns having Luna in their beds making sure she doesn't have nightmares from that night. It helped some, but Luna still screams at night. "Call it again Stiles, it has to be somewhere!" Scott tells him in a whisper-yell voice. The two boys were aware of Luna's presence and Stiles also knew about her nightmares. Scott suddenly hears a fast paced heartbeat. Lindsay had left already so it was Luna. Scott quietly goes to Luna's side and hums a song to calm her down, his touch always calms her apart of the bond. "Ssh lune, it's just a nightmare ssh." Scott soothes his baby sister, Stiles is in his room looking for Scott's phone. After a few minutes, Luna fallen back asleep. Both elder women, Lindsay and Melissa had thought she'd spend the rest of the week at home due to exhaustion and assuming the tiredness after being unconscious after this time. Scott reluctantly agreed but he knew that she'd be safe at home. He knows that Luna wouldn't go anywhere without telling anyone. "It's not here." Stiles mumbled to his best friend. Scott sighs and sits on his bed. "Okay, so you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles suggested. Scott shook his head. "I can't afford a new one, and I have to find Derek. At least for Luna. As much as I hate to admit that not only does Luna know, but they are mates, and eventually Luna would want to be close with him. And I can't.. I want her happy Stiles, I try so hard making her smile. And Allison is a big part of that. But she also needs Derek so please just, just help me find him. For Luna." Scott pleaded. But little did Scott know, Luna was still half sleeping when she heard what Scott told Stiles. "Well, A. You're not alone, you have me and also Luna, who by the way loves you to death so don't sweat it. And B, didn't you say Derek walked into gun fire? He sounds dead." Stiles muttered, Scott glared at him. "Ssh! Luna is next door asleep!" Scott smacked him up the head. Stiles rolled his eyes and paced around Scott's room. "Argent's plan was to use Derek to get to the alpha. They wouldn't kill him." Scott stated. "And even so, I don't think Chris would let Kate kill innocent werewolves. They have a code, from what Luna mentioned." Scott added in. "Alright, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to catch Peter problem solved?" Stiles muttered. Scott threw his clothes around. "Not if Peter is going after not only Allison, but one is asleep and another at work. Yes he threatened Lindsay this time too, to find Derek. And I can't protect them all on my own Stiles. Which means we either find Derek first or.. Ugh just help me!" Scott exclaimed, throwing a ball towards Stiles. "You know, you probably lost it when you were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted their little plan to kill Jackson? Are you seeing a pattern of violence here?" Scott sighs and sat on his bed. "He isn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

Scott hears a car coming from outside the house. He noticed his mom arriving home early, assuming to check on Luna. Stiles notices the sadden expression on his face. "What?" He asked him. "My mom just got home." Stiles slumps his shoulder, sitting on a chair. Melissa was sitting in her car, on the phone. " _Hi, it's me. Melissa McCall. I'm giving you a call. That always sounds really weird because of my last name, McCall. So... Yeah.. You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good, or maybe you could like to do coffee or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know, we could also just go out for drinks_." Scott listens into the conversation, the sound of his mother's sobs breaking his heart, he looks down noticing his baby sister in the hallway yawning, rubbing her eyes. "Why is momma crying Scotty?" Luna muttered softly, startling Stiles as she giggles. "Oh god, you-" Stiles falls off the chair. Luna softly smiles, but has a fallen tear, her eyes were red and puffy. Scott opens his arms waiting to embrace Luna, she goes to Scott as he cradles her, letting Luna listen to the sound of his heartbeat. " _Yeah, cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to.. Give me a call_." Melissa closed her eyes, shaking her head in heartbreak and embarrassment. Both McCall siblings heard the conversation and glanced at each other, Scott wiping away Luna's tears. Stiles looks at them. "Is she okay?" He asked them. Luna couldn't bear to answer as she closed her eyes feeling heavier. "What is she doing?" Stiles asked again, Scott shaking his head watching his sister fallen asleep once again. "Crying." Scott sighs, hearing his mother's cries of being alone. "You can't protect anyone Scott." Stiles cuts in on Scott's trail of thought. "I have to. I have to protect my sisters, and save everyone. I just.. I have to." Scott sighs, cradling his baby sister, he gently lays her on his bed, using his covers, covering her up, kissing her temple. Stiles kisses her cheek. "Love you Lune." The boys say in unison and left.

 _I kept running in the woods, I knew something or someone was chasing me, but I couldn't see but two red eyes. "Who's out there?" I croaked out. Scotty? Lindsay? Anyone?" I yelled, yelled for someone to save me. "Nobody can't save you sweetheart. Not even your favorite uncle Peter Hale." The voice startled her, glistening his red Crimson eyes. "Stop, please I'll do anything." She pleaded to the man. "Leave my siblings alone, please let them go they don't have anything to do with this. Lindsay doesn't know about us. At least let my innocent sister go!" I pleaded once more. The man chuckled, clicking his tongue. "Bravery, strength. I like that. But I'll spare your older sister. Your brother, he's a threat. I must eliminate him." The man roared loudly. "No Scotty! No wake up, I can't loose you Scotty, wake up. I love you, I'm sorry for all the wrong things, I'm sorry you hate me for dad leaving, I'm sorry for all the wrongs I've done. Don't leave me Scotty." She sobbed into her older brother's arms as he fallen down. "I'm sorry." She sobbed. "Luna, it's okay, Luna. LUNA WAKE UP!_ "

Luna woken up screaming for Scott's name, she couldn't handle loosing her brother. Lindsay rushed into Scott's room, pulling her to her chest, holding her tightly. "Scotty! Nooooo!" She screamed loudly kicking and screaming in Lindsay's arms. Lindsay's heart broke each time she had a nightmare. Lindsay quickly dialed Scott's phone. " _Linds I can't talk right now I'm-_ -." Luna screams once again. "No Scotty! Don't leave me, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Lindsay held the phone to her ear, holding Luna close to her.

" _Why is Luna screaming my name? Lindsay is she having a nightmare!?_ " Scott panicked through the phone. Scott was at Allison's house, just watching her, admiring her from the trees. The screams of his baby sister scared him to death, and her calling his name meant the nightmares were about him and his other sister. "I'm coming Linds, try singing it calms her." Scott told through Stiles' phone, since Stiles was also with him at Allison's house. He was his ride. " _Hurry Scott, she won't stop kicking and fighting me. What the hell is going on Scott, she's scaring me_." Lindsay's voice cracked through the phone. Scott sighed and looked over at Stiles with worry/panic eyes. "We're coming Linds, just hang on." And with that Scott hung up and gotten back into the jeep, and headed back to the McCall house.

Luna remained at home, she calmed herself in Scott's room that night after she scared both her siblings screaming. She didn't know who it was, she didn't know what was happening to her, she wanted it to stop, she wanted to be calm. She felt a presence in the house, and she immediately knew who it was. "Allison." She breathes heavily, opening her eyes, She smiles and she scoots over for Allison to lay down on. "How are you?" Luna shakes her head with tears falling. "I should be asking you, what happened Alli, you can tell me right?" Luna asked her best friend, sensing she's shaken up. "My aunt, she took me somewhere and.. Oh god." Allison buried her face in her hands, Luna pries them away and held her hands. "It's okay ssh, you'll be okay." She reassures Allison. "Are you still going to the formal?" Luna asks her. She nods. "I'm going with a lacrosse player, Scott couldn't go." Luna laughs and shakes her head. "Boy, he does the opposite. He'll sneak in for sure." She laughs and she smiles. She nods her head and smiles. "I gotta go to school, my dads waiting outside. He sends his hello and get well." Luna smiles wide, and nods. "Thanks Alli, I'll call if I need anything. Would you hand me Scott's lacrosse hoodie? It's right there." Luna pointed at his red hoodie, she nods and hands it to Luna. "Still having nightmares?" Luna nods with tears trying to spill. "It'll get easier, I promise." She smiles at Allison and nodded, she kisses Luna's forehead. "Thanks Alli, for being here." She nods. "Anything for my Gracie." Luna smiles widely at the nickname. "I gotta go, your okay right?" Allison asked. "I'm okay, go I'll text Scott." She nods and left.

At the school, Scott and Stiles were standing at Scott's locker. Stiles' phone dings. " _Sti, tell Scott Allison came by to check, I stole your hoodie, and don't be idiots either. - Moon_." Stiles showed Scott the text and he groans and smiles. "Well someone seems to go back into her habits." Stiles muttered. "I don't what to do for Allison during the dance." Scott told Stiles. "Or Lydia, or Lindsay. Peter's gonna try to come after one of them or the three of them tonight." Scott exclaimed. "I have an idea in mind, you said Jackson's taking Lindsay to the dance?" Scott nodded and groans in anger. "Well why don't Jackson take Allison, you dance with Lindsay? Problem solved. I'll take Lydia." Stiles suggested. Scott gave him a disgusted look/glare. "You want me to take my own sister to the dance?" Scott asked. Stiles stood there awkwardly. "Well how else are you supposed to protect Lindsay if Allison is with Jackson and Luna is home resting?" Stiles asked. Scott widen his eyes. "What if he goes after Luna tonight? And she's alone right now!" Scott yelled. Stiles notices Lindsay walking. "Linds!" Stiles called her. She huffs in annoyance. "Idiot 2. Baby bro, what can I do for you?" Lindsay called out, wrapping an arm around Scott's waist, giving him a side hug. Both McCall siblings turn to Stiles expectedly. "What? I need a plan to keep everyone safe just like you said Scott." Stiles muttered whispers where Lindsay couldn't hear. Scott turned to his sister. "I need a favor, I'll owe you if this works, I need Jackson to take Allison and you come with me?" Scott questioned more-of. Lindsay looks at her younger brother weirdly. Scott uses his puppy eyes. "Oh no, not the adorable brown eyes, please just no." Lindsay looks at Scott while he's still giving her the look. She groans and nods. "Fine. But you owe me Scottie." Lindsay told them, gives Scott a kiss on the cheek before taking off. Stiles has a goofy grin on his face feeling good about his plan, Scott notices and smacks him upside the head. "Ow!" Stiles yells. "Jackson doesn't hate Allison, he'd do it." Scott told his best friend. Stiles shook his head. "He won't, even if we tried, he's taking Lindsay, how do we convince him to change his date?" Stiles asked. "It's a good idea, Lindsay will be safe, Allison would be also, now it's just Luna we gotta figure out." Scott told. "Gotta threaten the boy if you must." Stiles muttered. Scott glows his Amber lights. "Stop that!" Stiles exclaimed, hiding Scott's face in case someone saw him. "It's gonna work Stiles, I just need to persuade Luna to come. Or tell Allison to ask Luna?" Scott looked at Stiles, he nodded. "Allison could be Luna's date?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "That settles it then."

Scott texted Lindsay. " _Never mind, let Jackson take you, Allison can take Luna. Love you - Scottie_." And walks off the class. Lindsay smiled at sees Jackson by his locker. "Hey Jackson, are we still on for the dance?" She asked him. He nodded. "Of course, I'll pick you up at 7?" He asked her. She nodded. "Thanks, for taking me. Even if it pisses off my baby bro, but honey, I can't let you bruise him tonight." Lindsay pointed a finger towards Scott's direction. She noticed Scott is off for some reason and can't explain why. She caught him staring narrow at Jackson, but shook it off. "I'll pick you up later?" Jackson asked. "Yeah, I'll see you until then love." Lindsay smiled. Jackson kisses her cheek and she takes off. "Better be a good excuse Scott." She muttered to herself. Unbeknownst to her, Scott heard what she said. "Oh.." Scott muttered to himself questioning why her attitude suddenly changed. _I can't let her find out about me_. And he walks away leaving himself in thought.

Lindsay pulls Scott by his left ear. "Ow, Lindsay, you know you're hurting me!" Scott exclaimed. She then pulls Stiles right ear and drags them both to a quiet place. "Ow!" Stiles yelled. "Now you two dumb idiots better tell me what the hell is going on, because one, Scott you've acted weird ever since the whole first day of school deal, Stiles hangs around you a lot more, Luna is having nightmares that I can't even explain. What's going on with you Scott, your scaring me and I'm freaking out." Lindsay said all under one breath. Scott looks down, shifting under her gaze, Stiles notices her having tears. "I'm sorry Linds, this whole puberty thing gotten to me." Scott pulls his older sister into his arms, hugging her tightly, she cries on his shoulder. "I worry about you too Scottie, not just Luna." She mumbled into Scott's chest. Scott soothes his older sister, tears falling down himself, he shook his head towards Stiles, worried for his sister's. "Linds, I promise everything is okay, you gotta trust me, Luna will be fine. I'll watch her tonight since she's in my bed. I love you, let me walk you to class." Scott grab's Lindsay's hand, and she nods letting her brother take her to class. "I love you Scottie." She mumbled, kissing his cheek. He smiles. "I love you too Linds. It'll be okay, I promise." Scott reassured her, hugging her one last time. He stops by Lindsay's locker, helping her. "What class you have next?" Scott asked. Lindsay wiped her eyes. "English." He nodded and pulled her English stuff out, then walks her to class. "It'll be okay, promise me you'll be okay." Scott asked her, she nodded and kisses his cheek one last time before walking in. Scott sighs in relief before walking to his. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." Scott looks down, walking to his seat.

After school, Lydia thought it was a good idea to invite Allison and Lindsay dress shopping. Lydia also invited Luna, but Lindsay had told her she wasn't going and remained on bed rest. Allison agreed with her. "You're actually going to the formal?" Lydia asked the two girls. Lindsay shrugged. "It's not my first time, but I didn't really enjoy it either." And Allison shrugged her shoulders. Lydia walks ahead of the two, leaving them in thought. Both Allison and Lindsay planned getting Stiles to ask Lydia to the dance, it was originally Lindsay's idea, because one he hung out with Scott way too much. "So your gonna go with Jackson?" Allison asked, Lindsay nodded. "I can tell Scott isn't happy, but he's acting strange and Allison, don't tell my siblings any of this okay? It's a secret between us." Allison nodded, pulling her to the side. "I feel like I failed them, I wasn't supposed to be here, but I came back for them and I failed them, they don't seem to notice whenever I'm home or I'm at school they rather be themselves, all I'm trying to do is protect them, I think they hate me for what my dad done." Lindsay mumbled to Allison. She shook her head. "Lindsay, your the best sister they could ever have, okay? Don't drown yourself, to be quite honest, I see you and Luna both as my sisters, is that weird? I don't know what it is but I have this tingling feeling for Luna, like I'm meant to take care of her too. You know?" Allison told her. Lindsay nodded. "Scott loves you, be a bigger sister Linds, show them you care for them." Allison added in. Unknown to the two girls, Scott heard the whole conversation, what Lindsay mentioned broke his heart, he didn't mean to cause her pain. He took mental note to tell Lindsay how he felt towards her. After a bit of talking, they came up with a plan to enact with Lydia. "Hey Lyds, can I ask you a question?" Lindsay asked innocently. Allison giggled. Lydia stared at the two confusingly. "Sure?" She answered. The two older girls glanced at each other. "But not as I'm going to ask..." Allison trailed off. "What? What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia asked. "It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, dumber jock you said yes to and you're going with someone else." Lindsay smirked and winked at Lydia. "Who?" Lydia asked. Allison and Lindsay glanced over their shoulders at Stiles. He stood by the perfumes and waving to the girls, accidentally spraying the bottle in his face. The girls laughed, Lindsay laughed genuinely for he first time in awhile. _Idiotic Stiles_. She thought. "Him." Both girls stated in unison. "Oh don't frown Lydia, someone could easily fall in love with your smile." Lindsay smiled wide. Lydia gave the girls a are you serious look. They laughed at Stiles and then glanced towards Lydia, giving her a gentle push. Both Lydia and Stiles trailed off finding dresses, leaving Lindsay and Allison helping each other picking out dresses. "So.. You and Jackson?" Allison asked, Lindsay raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh no no no, Jackson suggested we go, I mean I couldn't say no.." Lindsay trailed off, her cheeks blushing. Allison noticed. "Oh my god, you like him!" Allison squealed. "Ew no, one I'm a junior, he's a sophomore, and plus, I've been hurt once before and I don't think I can handle another loss of a broken heart." Lindsay looked down. Scott out in the distance heard his sister crack. Scott knew about her first boyfriend, he broke her heart saying she wasn't good enough. Scott gotten upset and almost torn him apart, but Lindsay told her she'd be fine. Scott didn't believe it for a second. Allison felt bad for the teen. "I promised myself no guys until college, but then Scott came, it felt good, I woke up the next morning feeling epic, it was real, and every time I see him I melt. He seemed different, which is good." Allison told Lindsay. She smiled. "He's happy with you, he likes that your around for him. Your his first girlfriend, that means a lot." Allison smiled at the words. They both nodded before getting more dresses.

Both girls were over by a rack of dresses, Allison held a dark colored dress whilst Lindsay held a lighter color. They both glanced in a mirror, Lindsay saw the man that stood up to her mother, she turned around smiling, whilst Allison glanced up. Peter walked closer to them, tilting his head as he looked at them then the dresses they held. "They're not your colors, sorry if I'm being intrusive, but considering your skin tones, I'd go lighter, and you go a shade darker." He pointed at Lindsay's dress, Peter glanced at the rack of dresses. He grabs a lighter one for Allison, he gently grabs her wrist and matches. "You're a fair color, I mean you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect. Same goes for you as well." He pointed at Lindsay's direction, she tilts her head and glanced at the new dress Peter suggested. "I'm not light if that's what your implying." Lindsay added. "Trust me, I have some unique perspective on the subject." Peter told the two girls. "Do you mind?" He glanced at Lindsay, Allison turned to her shrugging. Lindsay slowly nodded. Peter took her hand picking a darker colored dress and comparing the colors. "See? Much better." He does the same thing for Allison as Lindsay smiled loving the one Peter picked out. Allison nodded smiling. "You're not here alone are you? Shopping for dresses with friends?" The two girls nod. "High school dance?" Allison shook her head at the same time Lindsay muttered "formal dance." Peter nodded in understanding. " _Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate-_ -." The two girls glanced at each other. "Isn't that your car Allison?" Lindsay asked, Allison nodded her head. " _5768\. Your car is being towed_." The PA system added in. Lindsay grabbed Allison's hand running to find Lydia. Peter stood, with a smirk. " _I have to say Scott, I continue to be impressed by your individual ingenuity. Just remember. You can't be everywhere all the time_." Scott smirked, thankful that his sister and friend was safe.. _For now_.

Underground in the tunnels, Derek Hale was held captive by the one and only, Kate Argent. Derek was worried for Luna, he didn't know if she could feel his pain, or she was even awake. Derek sensed the white wolf was near by, waiting until someone arrived. The white wolf wanted to go after Scott, but Derek wouldn't allow it. He himself had a plan in mind. "Unfortunately Derek, if your not gonna talk, I'm just gonna have to kill you." Kate mentioned to Derek. Kate didn't know about Luna being mated to Derek. But she's bound to find out sometime. "So, tell your sisters hi for me." Kate turned to face him. "Derek, you did tell them about me didn't you? The truth about the fire and the hideout. Did you?" Kate told him. Derek froze at the words that came out. Derek didn't know she burnt the hideout. He originally thought it was torn down. He growled at Kate. Kate noticed him tense. "Oh, you didn't know I almost burnt her alive did you. That's new for you. Did you tell anyone? Oh sweetie, that's a lot of burden to carry around. You got tricked by a pretty face, it happens! Handsome young werewolf falls in love with a hot huntress that kills werewolves. Isn't that ironic?" Derek glared at her but soften as soon she figured it out. "It is ironic..." Kate stepped closer to Derek. "Including the one person you've had eyes on Derek, she is in fact awake, does she know who you are? My family has a code about protecting her blah blah, but I don't care. What do you feel hm? Why didn't you fall for the other girl?" Kate taunts him, smirking. "Doesn't it sound like history repeating itself?" Kate freezes, smirking once again. "It's not Jackson isn't it. He got a scratch." She stepped closer again. "No no no, he isn't in love with Allison. Not like Scott McCall." Kate smirked, smiling turning the dial. Derek growls in pain hoping Luna blocked out the pain. Derek hoped that Luna is alright. Sure Derek is slowly falling in love, but Luna is his soulmate. He'd do anything for Luna. Kate left the room leaving Derek panting for breaths.

For several days, Luna kept feeling a joint of pain, she couldn't handle the pain any longer, she called Scott for help to find out what's going on. Her first instinct was Scott, but he isn't injured. Then she thought of Allison, she wasn't injured either. Then it hit her. _Derek_. Her mate bond with Derek causes the pain in her side. She knew something was happening, but Scott had told Luna he had a plan and told to stay home tonight. So she agreed to let Scott handle it. She noticed her older sister walking into her room wearing a long pinkish dress. "Lune, are you sure you don't wanna go? I still have my dress from last year." Lindsay asked her baby sister, Luna remained in bed leaning against the wall. "No Linds, I'm sore and I'm tired still, being in a coma can wear you out still." Lindsay nodded in understanding. "But I'll help you finish getting ready? Scotty! I wanna see you in your suit." Luna called out. Scott came to her room, she smiled softly, taking her Polaroid camera. "Come on, lemme have a picture of you two for my wall." She pleaded her siblings. Scott wrapped a arm around Lindsay's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Scott pressing a kiss to her cheek and smiling. Luna snaps the shot twice, just in case one of the siblings want a copy. "Okay, btw you two are cute. Beautiful Lindsay and Scott, you're handsome. Be safe tonight please?" She told her siblings, they both came and kissed her cheek, she done the same to both. She smiled and laid back in her bed, gazing out the bay window praying Derek was safe. "Lune, are you okay?" Scott came in after he had to fix his pants, so their mom fixed him up. "I keep feeling this jolt of pain Scotty, it hurts. I think Derek's in trouble. Save him." Luna told him, he nodded, kissing her temple. "I will Lune, be careful okay?" She nodded, grabbing her sketchbook back out. She hadn't drawn in long while, since she didn't have school and not going to the formal, and also she was told for bed rest, she had spare time to draw her feelings out. So she does what she normally does, grabbing her sketchbook and turning on music and drawing, while the two elder McCall's were at the high school formal.

Jackson had came and picked up Lindsay from her house. Lindsay felt comfortable knowing she was going to a dance, she felt bad that Luna couldn't enjoy her first formal either. "How's Luna?" Jackson asked from the front seat of his Porsche. "She's stuck at home, mom put her on house arrest practically. I'm worried about her, she has nightmares at night." Lindsay was being honest, she didn't know what to say. She felt like she needed to pour her emotions out. Jackson felt sad too, but also because she's his best friend, someone he actually loved in his life. "She's tough Linds, she'll be fine. Come on I'll walk you in." Jackson said. He gotten out and came to open his car door, holding a hand out for Lindsay to take. She gracefully took it, and smiled. "Such a gentleman." Lindsay kissed his cheek, smiling. And they walked inside.

Allison Argent pulled up at Luna's house with Danny, Allison figured with Danny, Luna would join the two. Allison told Scott her plan for Luna and he agreed. Lindsay had bought Luna a dress and everything to surprise Luna with. "Luna Grace McCall! I know you're home and I got Danny!" Allison called while walking into Luna's room, seeing her fall off the bay window still. "Jesus, you both scared me." They laugh. "Up, up, up. Your going with us." Allison muttered, Danny pulling Luna up from the ground. Luna smiles shaking her head. _I can't believe my siblings put me up for this_. "Did Scott and Lindsay tell you?" Luna asked. Danny shrugged whilst Allison nodded. "Linds and I planned this whole thing out. Scott agreed to dance with you later on. Now get ready missy." Luna giggled taking the dress Allison gotten her. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Luna muttered to herself while changing. "Hurry up Lu! We're gonna be late. And pack for the sleepover tonight! My dad said you can come over." Allison yelled over the door. Luna rolls her eyes and does her makeup. "I need someone to zip me up and curl my hair." Luna yells. Danny comes in and zips up my dress while Allison quickly does my hair. "Damn, your beautiful, both of you." Danny told us. Luna blushes and playfully pinches Danny's cheeks. "Thanks handsome." Me and Allison chorused together. "Lu, all the guys will be drooling on you, I'm jealous. Scott is gonna freak his mind off." Luna laughs. "Scott's that protective brother, I don't mind it. Ever since my father left, he seems to be more of, so I can't get hurt again you know?" Luna faces Allison. "Alli, when we're alone, I need another heart-to-heart." Allison nodded. Luna wants to tell Allison her deepest secrets, but how would she react. She's afraid she'd hate her. She's afraid she run off getting someone else. Luna trusts Allison with her life, praying she accepts who she is. "Come on ladies, let's go show off to the boys." Danny yells. Allison and I roll our eyes and I grab a bag full of clean clothes and my leather jacket along with Scott's lacrosse hoodie. "Coming!" Luna yells and runs out the door in her dress.

Allison, Danny and Luna showed up at the dance. Little did Luna know, the whole school planned a get well dance for her. Luna is one of those kids everyone wanted to be friends with, for example, Erica Reyes had epilepsy and Luna rushed to save her from an attack, and Luna always been there for her. And Isaac Lahey, a guy who's a year above her, she always helps him with his homework whenever she could. Luna was the type of girl everyone wanted to see her smile for. So therefore, Luna is the golden queen of her freshman class. "You ready ladies?" Danny asked the two girls. Allison and Luna both linked their arms in Danny's, trailing towards the doors. "Better be good." Luna muttered. Luna was still in pain from feeling Derek getting electrified for some reason and it scared her and Scott both. She'd seen a figure running across the roof and She had gotten Allison's attention. Luna giggled to myself. _Someone likes to make an entrance_. She rolled her eyes at Scott's way of sneaking. She told Danny and Allison she needed to use the restroom and to go on ahead. They nodded and left. She went and used the restroom before walking into the gym.

Scott was finally dancing with Allison, but Allison wanted to find Luna. After Luna finished her business, she'd walked into the dance floor with every eyes on her, she gulped nervously as she seen both of her siblings come to her. Scott stared her in shock and admiration, while Lindsay smile wide and in awe. "Lune, your so beautiful!" Lindsay cheered. "Why are there eyes on us?" Luna asked in a whisper, Scott looked towards her and held his arm out. "Luna, may I have a sister dance?" Scott asked his beautiful baby sister. She nodded slowly as she glanced to Lindsay. "Don't look at me, I've had mine before yours. Scott's rule." Scott nodded and smiled. In the distance, Allison and Danny watched in awe as Stiles walked to them. Scott smiled softly as he took Luna and spin her around, making her smile wide. Luna loving this moment, she'd say this is the best night of her life. Everyone else turned to dance while Jackson took Lindsay and danced. Allison made her way towards Scott and Luna, making both siblings smile and pulling her in enjoying the company. "Are you two enjoying the night?" Scott asked the girls as he spins them around, himself holding each girl's hand. "Yes." They said in unison. "How'd you pull this off Scotty? This is the best night you've given me. I love you." Luna smiles wide as Scott pulls her in for a hug, Allison watching in awe. "Let's go some place else yeah?" Allison asked the two siblings, they both nod. "Come on." Scott grabbed both Allison and Luna by their wrists towards the buses. "Where are we going Scott?" Luna asked, while Scott smiles and hopped on the buses. "Okay, I gotta tell you guys something. But I'm nervous to say it." Scott muttered, the girls give Scott a confused glance. "What?" The girls say in unison, Scott smiled at the two comparing how they're both alike. "Luna, your my sister and I love you, I'm so glad your feeling better and not in a coma." Scott chuckles causing Allison to squeeze Luna's hand, smiling. "And Allison, I wanted to tell you something, because I love you. Yes you, I think your the most beautiful girl I've seen. You are bright and strong. I love you and everything I do is to protect you, you both." Scott glancing between the two. "Everything I've done is to protect you and keep you safe. But there's something I need to show you and-." He's cut off with headlights.

The three teens turn to the shining lights, Scott gave Luna the _follow along with Allison_ look, and she nodded, she panics and held Allison's hand tight. "What's happening Scott?" Luna asked. Scott faces his baby sister with an unreadable expression. "S..Scott? What's going on?" Luna starts to shake, Allison comes to her, hugging her, herself being confused. Scott doesn't answer Luna, but looks at Allison suspicious that she set him up. Both SUV's smash against each other as Scott jumps out the bus, leaving the two girls jump slightly in shock. Luna has tears pouring down worried for Scott's safety. Allison notices and pulls Luna and buries her face in her shoulder as a protective stance. Scott freezes as he lands on top of the SUV's, instinctively shifts in front of the hunters facing away from the two frightened girls. Scott stood frozen, slowly turning around, his eyes glowing Amber color and shifted in his form. Luna shrieks and jumps in fright. This was Luna's first time shifting that she'd actually seen. Allison held her close, she gasps and hurts into tears, walking while pulling Luna towards her. Allison was in fear, shock and denial, meanwhile Luna was surprised, afraid, shock and denial. Scott jumped up, one leg on each hood of a SUV. The two girls covered their mouths with tears still trailing down. Scott slowly turned around, seeing the two important girls scared and afraid of him at the same time. Scott truly had scared Luna to the core, this wasn't something Scott didn't want for his baby sister, although Luna is one herself, she never fully shifted on a full moon. She remained in control the entire time. Scott still staring at the girls, before he takes off into the distance...

* * *

 _• Another chapter down! One more before season 2._

 _• So Luna finally went to the formal with Allison and Scott._

 _• Any suggestions or ideas?_

 _• Lindsay is getting suspicious of Scott's activity! When do you think she'll find out?_

 _• I know I changed some scenes around, but like I said it's gonna be a slight difference, not fully following the complete plot line._

 _• There is a reason Scott is overprotective of his sister's, if I decided to make season 3. It'll be explained in 3b._

 _• Next chapter, Luna will test her abilities with Scott, and also what do you think will happen for season 2?_

 _• Don't worry loves, more of Luna's abilities will come in season 2. It's gonna be epic!_

 _• Stay tuned for Code Breaker!_


	16. Code Breaker

_Previously on Formality_...

After what the two teens, Allison and Luna saw Scott shifted into a creature of the night. Although Luna is one herself, she's frightened by Scott. As the two girls are in shock. Scott stared at the two girls while Chris Argent was in his SUV looking at his daughter and Luna. "Move!" Chris yelled at Scott, honking his horn. Allison pulled Luna towards the window in sadness while Scott runs into the darkness. Chris pulls his car back away, Allison slowly opened the bus door, Luna following her behind. Allison looking forward, not saying a single word, she took the first step off, holding onto the bus door to keep herself up. Chris runs towards the girls, catching Allison while Luna closes her eyes in tears, Chris then catches Luna, she shakes in shock. Chris soothes the girls in his arms. "Ssh, it's alright, you're both fine." Both girls shook their heads. "No." They say in chorus. Chris helped the girls to their feet. "It's alright." Allison looked towards Luna, grabbing her hand before looking at her dad. "No." They both silently cry in tears, while Chris holding them leading them to his SUV. "You're okay, you're okay baby, Luna you're okay, come on let's get you out of here. Where is your sister?" Chris asked Luna softly, since she's still in shock. Luna shook her head not knowing where her big sister went to. "She... She can't know." She mumbled quietly. Chris nodded in understanding, not wanting another teen involved. "Ssh, I'll send one of my hunters in to tell her you spent the night." Chris told her, while they sat in the back embracing. "She knows I'm spending the night." Chris nodded, taking off towards his house. Allison held Luna close to her, knowing it was her own brother, they both still in shock and fear.

Scott ran into the woods, with his own tears falling down, he threw off his jacket, he kept running until he stopped. He fell down to the ground, hurt, sad, betrayal and anger. The look on Luna's face broke him, the face of Allison when she saw broke him. He's breathing heavily, closing his eyes, he looked up screaming in pain and hurt. The look in her eyes scarred him, he didn't know how to feel. Luna is Scott's sister, he promised to protect her, care for her, keep her safe. He broken that promise, now he doesn't know what to do. All he can do is sob and let all the anger out on the Argent family. Scott took off running, crying, hurt, he couldn't stop running, he felt numb, until he fallen, continuing his sobs and screams once more.

After Chris had brought the girls over to his home, Allison and Luna had went upstairs. Luna was still in shock from seeing her own brother turned into a werewolf, sure she was pretending most of it. But it scared her still, she hadn't expected to be so scared or shocked to say the least. Allison is confused and scared, she deserves to be, she watched her boyfriend turned into a werewolf after Scott told her he loves her. The girls were upstairs with Victoria Argent packing a few things. Victoria didn't know what to do with Luna since she had live here and with a family of her own. But she considered Luna as her own daughter as of now. Seeing two fragile girls broke her heart. Chris Argent was upset and clearly wanted nothing more than to protect his own daughter along with Luna. He didn't expect Kate to be teaching the girls, more so of Allison. Chris threw the lamp against the wall of his home, while Kate was sitting on a couch whilst Chris went to clean up the mess. Chris is angry at his own sister to begin with. "Feeling better?" Kate asked her older brother. Chris pointed a finger towards her in an angry expression. "Don't push me Kate." Chris argued. "I thought it was a pretty healthy display of aggression, actually." Kate defended. "You told Allison, and she told Luna." Chris fired back. "They found out." Kate argued once again. "Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've left them finding, starting with the necklace and the stuffed wolf with a hidden message in it." Chris fired towards Kate. Chris is angry at his sister, he knew the girls weren't ready to defend themselves. Chris knows that Luna is supernatural, but she remained unharmed. Chris knows what Luna McCall is, but that didn't stop him from trying to protect her and his daughter. "Because they need to." Kate answered. Chris faced her, confused why she'd came back in the first place. "Why'd you come back? You hate small towns, there's nothing here for you to do, I had a network of names I could've contacted closer than you, but you called first." Chris told her. Kate laughed. "So now you don't want my help?" Kate argued. Chris sighed heavily, finishing picking up the glass lamp. "I'm not sure I know who you're helping." Chris looked towards Kate, himself rubbing his face in frustration. "Oh come on, I'm here to catch the alpha." Chris knelt down, finishing what he started. "Remember the one running around here, killing people at random?" Chris cut her off. "Not random." The alpha had bitten Scott and Luna, making them both supernatural. "What?" Kate asked him. "Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire, and the hideout that a 6 year old almost killed in." Chris explained to his sister. Kate hesitated, looking around anywhere except Chris. "Well, then that's even more reason for them to know, 'cause they've always blamed is for that fire. It had to have been Derek and some other relatives. But I guarantee they're circling around to us as their last targets." Chris kept picking up the pieces again, finishing the broken lamp that he broken earlier. "I know. It's why your taking Allison out of here tonight, and I'll contact Luna's mother and sister telling them she's welcome on vacation with us for awhile. You're gonna drive them to the house in Washington, and you will stay there until I call." Chris argued. Kate looked over at Chris and laughed without any humor, standing up. "Really Chris? Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench me on this one?" Kate argued. Chris threw back the pieces onto the floor in anger, standing back up, facing her. "Get your things, I want the three of you on the road within the hour." Kate stared him down, shaking her head, walking away from a angered Chris.

Allison and Luna both sat on Allison's bed, Luna ended up laying down, curled in a ball with tears streaming down, Allison grabbed her hand, soothing her, calming her down. Her touch to Luna calmed her down, but only a momentum. Victoria was going through Allison's closet and picking out some clothes for the girls. Victoria noticed Luna was unstable, after all she did see her own brother transform. "I'm not sure how long you'll be. Luna, I've contacted your mom. She said its fine for you to join us for a family vacation. You want me to pick anything specific?" Allison didn't answer, Luna closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Being in the same room with Victoria became too much for her, after all she was afraid she'd do something to her, alike her own father. "Sweethearts?" Victoria asked, the two girls look at her still in shock. "I saw my own brother transform into a werewolf." At the same time Allison said. "I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf." Luna looked to Victoria, she was giving her _do not say a word about your kind, yet_ look. She sighed and backed down. Victoria knew Allison wouldn't handle her best friend being a supernatural creature. "All right. I'll grab some things myself, Luna sweetheart, I'll get you some things when you two get there." Allison's phone vibrated, as she reached for it. Victoria took it before either girl could, exiting out and placing it back down. "Who was that? Is that Scott? He must be worried for Luna mom." Allison asked, Luna looked over at Allison, grabbing her hand. Victoria went back into Allison's closet. "No, somebody named Jackson." Victoria told them. The two girls gave a confused glance. "What are you going to do to him?" Victoria glanced at the heartbroken Luna. "That depends." Victoria told them. "We have a sort of moral code we follow. Especially when they're that young." Victoria narrowed her eyes at Luna for the last part, Luna gulped in fear and started to shake a bit. Allison noticed and soothed her. Allison shook her head. "Scott didn't kill anybody. They couldn't..." Luna added in also. "He's my brother, he wouldn't harm anyone." Victoria cut them off. "This is all part of a longer conversation." She told them, but Allison wanted to know. And so did Luna, Luna wanted to tell Allison everything. All her secrets she'd kept. But couldn't. "I wanna know now. Right now mom." Allison told her mother. Victoria turned to them, her voice is cold. "What you want right now doesn't matter. What you need is to stay quiet. You're catching a glimpse of something you're both not quite ready to see, and there are others outside of this family who are not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection you'll get. And Luna, since Scott is related to you, you have a choice to make, am I clear? Do you both understand?" Allison and Luna nodded. "Say it!" Victoria demanded. "I understand." Both girls chorused together. Victoria smiled, completely back to normal. "That's my girls, now grab a few warm coats. It'll probably be cold up there." Luna and Allison glanced at each other, Luna leaning against Allison's shoulder.

Both girls climbed in the backseat of Kate's car, Kate saw how vulnerable Luna is for Scott. But Luna on the other hand, she was scared and worried to death for her brother and also Derek, her mate. But what could she do? She was being taken some place with Allison against her own will. She wished her sister or her brother came to rescue her and Allison. Luna worn Scott's lacrosse hoodie with a pair of shorts, ankle boots and loose tee, her hair in a messy bun. And Allison was in sweatpants and a hoodie with a messy bun that Luna helped her do. Kate in the drivers seat. Chris and Victoria both stood in the driveway next to the car, Chris watching the girls leaning on each other, Victoria watching Kate intentionally. Kate looked at Chris. "You know you can't do this without me. You're not gonna find him on your own." Chris ignored her, looking towards the girls. "We're all gonna talk about everything. I promise. Call me when you get there." Kate hesitated, driving away. Leaving the the married couple to find Scott McCall.

Scott McCall sat alone in the animal clinic, against the wall, still in his formal attire holding his knees to his chest. Scott couldn't say he wasn't worried for his sister's safety, leaving her with Allison and the Argent family. But he was. Even from there, Scott can feel Luna's emotion. She was scared, freight, hurt and confused. But mainly, shock. Scott couldn't blame her. Even though Scott knew she was faking most of her emotions, he could tell that it was also real. Scott wanted nothing more than to keep her in the dark, protect her, yet at the same time, he wanted to hold her, pull her to his chest, cry on one other, pour their hearts out like they usually do. But he couldn't do that. He was too afraid. He felt torn, he felt like his third of him had broken off. He didn't know what to do, but there was one thing he had to do. Or two things: one is to find Derek. Two, save Luna.

Back in Kate's car, Luna had fallen asleep crying, Allison held her hand soothing her. Kate watched through her mirror, Kate felt a pang of sadness in her, but usually ignored it. She sent a text to someone who may or may not come to town soon. Kate was excited to see her again. But at the same time, Kate felt horrible, knowing that she wouldn't know her father, she wouldn't know who her real parents were. Kate written her a letter explaining everything, almost if Kate knew something may drastic happen. But Kate wouldn't show it, she couldn't fall. Not just yet. Allison and Luna was thinking of Scott's words that roam into their minds. _Because I love you both_. Allison then closed her eyes, Luna already had been asleep, but she was falling into her subconscious state, she needed to talk to someone, someone who can understand her.

Scott was in the clinic, tears falling down his cheek, when he hears dogs barking. A dog howled making Scott look towards it in realization. Scott crawled, climbing onto a top of the beacon of Beacon Hills. He sighed, tears still falling, he sat looking over the town. He shifted, his eyes glowing Amber, looking up and he gave in a loud howl, knowing Derek and Luna would both hear.

Back in Kate's car, Luna opened her eyes, knowing Allison is dreaming, her eyes glistened a Amber color, before closing her eyes to blink them away. Kate noticed and she knew Luna had to involuntary listen, since she is a Moon Goddess after all. Kate was still driving, smiling, feeling a sense of proudness wanting to protect her kind, and the bonded ones, including Allison Argent.

Derek Hale had heard Scott's howl, and knowing Luna had heard it too. _You can do it Derek, just think of me and howl, Scott will hear you, don't worry about me, I'm okay_. Luna's words roamed into Derek's mind. Derek was in shock, did she actually talk to him in his mind? He shook those thoughts away, still chained to a fence, he rose his head, eyes glistening cold steel blue, and gave in a loud roar.

 _Thank you Luna_. Derek's words roam into Luna's mind. A second later, her eyes glowed again, listening to Derek's howl. _Under the Hale house in the tunnels Luna, that's where I am_. His words roamed into her mind again. Luna is confused to how he can mind link to them. Maybe it's a mate thing she had thought. And she soon slowly fallen back asleep.

Scott had heard Derek's howl, he knew exactly where Derek Hale is hidden. He sighed in relief, knowing Luna would kill him if Derek was dead. Scott started to run fast into the woods, chasing after Derek.

Kate had pulled up at the hospital, Allison asked if she and Luna can visit Lydia. Luna knew exactly what had happened to Lydia, it was Peter. She knew from her subconscious mind not to trust him. And so she listened. Allison gently woke Luna awake from her sleep. "Gracie, we're here to see Lydia, come on." Luna nodded and yawned, climbing out of the car, she grabbed Allison's hand, squeezing for comfort. She walked inside, knowing her mother was also here working. The two girls walked inside an elevator. "Alli? Can we have a girls day after all this is over? There are things I wanna tell you. But I'm scared." Luna confessed, Allison turned to her best friend. "Gracie, there's nothing to be scared of, I'll always be here. I trust you. You can tell me anything you need okay?" Allison reassured her. Luna nodded her head waiting for the elevator to ding. After a few minutes, the elevator opened, revealing the two girls. Allison looked up, grabbing Luna's hand, walking forward slowly, with tears streaming down. Allison didn't know what happened to Lydia, but knowing Lydia is her best friend, she wanted to make sure she's okay. Both girls looked through Lydia's window, Luna felt a connection with Lydia, like she knew what she's becoming. But she couldn't exactly place what she's turning into. Allison is in shock, seeing her best friend lying in a bed, Allison grabbed Luna's hand and gripped it tightly. For some reason Luna's aura gives a calming touch when she's bonded to someone, and Allison was grateful to have Luna by her side. Both girls took their un held hands, putting them against the glass, before facing each other. Luna nodded and gave Allison a squeeze. "Let's go back to your aunt Kate Alli." Allison nodded and turned back to the car, Luna following behind, thanking God her mother hadn't seen her.

Both girls had climbed into Kate's car, Allison faced Kate with an expression, Luna stayed quiet, feeling some sense of sadness and guilt? Running through her. "You getting it now?" Kate asked the two girls, Luna knew it wasn't directly towards her, but couldn't help but feeling offended. "It's what they do, and they can't help it." Kate added in. "All of them?" Allison asked. Luna knew Allison was in a wave of shock, but she needed to talk to Allison before things get carried away. Kate looked away from the girls. "Yes, Allison even Scott. It doesn't matter if the victim is close to them or not." Directing the last part to Luna, Luna felt uneasy towards Kate. Allison turned to Luna. "What do you think Luna?" Kate watched Luna through the mirror before driving. "Well, they have a human side still, I'd say I'd give them a chance before someone ends up getting hurt." Luna muttered quietly directing to Allison. She nodded. Using this time, she decided to ask to run home. At that moment she's writing a letter to explain to Allison about everything.

After Luna had been dropped off at home, she found Lindsay on the couch. "Hi." Luna muttered quietly, Lindsay looked up sighing in relief. "Victoria said your heading with Allison, have fun alright?" Lindsay told her baby sister. Luna nodded knowing that's her lie she came up with. Luna walked upstairs into her room, grabbing her notebook and then walking into Scott's room, she crawled into his bed inhaling his scent that's faintly there. She decided this letter was going to tell Allison her secret, she needed to be the one to tell her, she didn't want Scott to tell, neither her family or Derek. _Derek_. She grabbed her phone and called Scott. Scott knew Luna would be safe soon enough, he's in the woods looking for Derek, ignoring his phone unknowing it was his sister calling. He walked through the tunnels hiding after he unchained a cuff from his hand, waiting for the moment to knock the hunter out. Derek had grabbed the baseball bat. "I brought a little help too." And Scott stepped into the light. After a few minutes of arguing, Derek finally agreed to help Scott kill his uncle. Derek was lied to, manipulated into something that wasn't entirely true, and he wanted revenge. And Peter Hale was definitely getting it. "Where's Luna?" Derek asked Scott as helped him out towards the Hale house. "Either with Allison or home, she called me though so she's okay." Scott answered, sighing.

After Luna finished her letters she's written, Kate stopped by and picked up Luna, Allison already had a bow in her hands. Allison told Luna she gotten her one with her initials and added Argent because Allison truly felt like Luna as a sister more of a friend. Luna smiled softly to herself as she traced the engraving. "Thanks Alli, I love you too, _sister_." Luna smiled and hugged Allison. "Okay, moving on girls, come on we got a chase to attend to." Kate answered, Luna froze in place. "W..what?" Luna croaked out. Luna was now officially scared for Scott and Derek. Her brother and soulmate being chased by Kate. "Why? Scott didn't do anything!" Luna said angrily. Kate pulled Luna's arm roughly. Allison followed behind grabbing Luna's hand. Luna had tears in her eyes. They walk into the clearing where the two boys are. Luna wanted so badly to warn the two, but Kate insisted on training her, so she shushed and followed along acting. So, both Allison and Luna gotten there arrows ready, but Luna wasn't going to shoot. If one of them gets injured, so does she. "Alli, you can't." Luna pleaded her now sister to stop. But she wouldn't listen.

Scott hearing his sister's voice in the distance, he forgot that he told her to play along. "Derek, play along with Lune's act." Derek nodded knowing full on Luna's plan. Little did Luna know, Derek had read her mind a long while ago, through the mate bond. "This is too easy." Scott muttered out, helping Derek to his feet. But all of the sudden, an arrow flew through Derek's shoulder. Scott looked towards Kate, Allison and lastly, his baby sister holding her injured shoulder. She whimpered in pain quietly enough that the wolves can hear. Luna looked behind her sensing the white wolf was indeed near by. The white wolf glowed its eyes involuntary and bowed. "Go." Luna ordered the wolf, Luna didn't know where it came from. But it was an instinct order. The white wolf still hidden in the shadows came around behind Scott and Derek in case to protect the two Luna loves. Both siblings glanced at each other, Scott held out his hand towards Luna as she took it. Feeling the power radiating off each other. "Kate, don't do this, this is my own brother please, Alli, remember what I told you? I love you, please don't do this." Luna pleaded Allison while holding Scott's hand, Luna felt at ease knowing the pain is gone. "Natural talent girls." Kate told them, Luna huffed in annoyance, Allison stared at her aunt Kate in shock after she shot an flash bolt arrow. "Allison I can explain." Scott pleaded, then he glanced at Luna. Knowing Luna is still faking the act. Luna pulled out her arrow and shot Scott's shoulder, whimpering in the process knowing the same injury is on her shoulder, she stood by Allison. "Stop lying, for once, stop lying to us." Allison told him. "I was gonna explain everything at the formal, all of the truths. Because everything I've done for both of you-." Scott got cut off. "Was to protect us." Both girls chorused in finish. "Damn they gotta stop doing that." Scott muttered to himself. Now Scott knows how Lindsay felt when he and Luna did it. "We don't believe you." Allison told. Luna nodded her head silently tearing up. "Thank god, now shoot them before I have to shoot them myself." Kate pushed Luna towards the two boys, Scott stood in shock while Derek growled lowly. Luna dropped the crossbow in fear. Allison gazed at her aunt in shock. "Did you really think I know about your act Luna? Your one of them aren't you. Awe honey, I know everything about you. But the thing is, why does my family have a code to protect you? Your just a ordinary wolf roaming in the wild. I knew there was something special about you the moment I saw you all those years ago, isn't that right Derek. She's your soulmate isn't she. Tsk tsk, your just a creature that needs to be killed." Kate pointed a gun at Luna's head, Allison looked towards Luna in shock, Luna looking down in fear, hurt and betrayal. Scott pushes Luna behind him on instinct to protect. "You-You said we was gonna catch them! Now kill them and put Luna in crossfire!" Allison exclaimed in confusion. Allison felt a pang of hurt running inside her, Allison took a glance at Luna, her expression was just as she known. Luna felt hurt that she didn't know what to do, Luna wanted to protect Allison, protect her from everything. Allison felt Luna's confusion, pain and betrayal that her own aunt almost killed her. Allison looked over to her aunt. "It was you.. All those dreams about a fire burning in a hideout. It was you, you almost killed Luna!" Allison yelled, tears roaming down her wet cheeks. The three of them stared her in shock, there wasn't any way she'd known about the fire. But Luna knew full on it was the bond that physically and emotionally tethered the two. Derek knew about Luna bonding to an Argent. Derek knew about her bond to Scott. And lastly, her bond with Derek himself through mates. "You almost killed my best friend. How could you." Allison told her aunt in a soft voice. "We did that. Now we kill them all." Kate ignored her nieces cries and pointed a gun at Luna first hand. Luna pushed Scott out of the way on instinct and decided to defend them. "Go ahead, it'll help save my brother, my mate and finally, my sister." Luna looked at Allison mentioning sister, Allison smiled. Allison didn't get angry, she felt confused. She trusted Luna with her own life. And Luna knew that. But she was angry at Scott, for all the lies, the secrets he held. But understood, her family are werewolf hunters, Scott and Luna had a reason to hide their secrets. Knowing the Argents knew exactly who they are. Kate kept her gun pointed at Luna, while the boys and Allison pleaded in cries. Kate pulled the trigger and shot Luna in her stomach, she fell down grunting in pain. Both Allison and Scott felt the pain on their own stomachs. Allison looked over in shock, wondering how and what had happened. "Oh no, honey I know that look, your instinct to protect Luna. It's started already. That's the you're gonna have to do it look. Tsk." Kate muttered. Kate now realizing her niece had tether to Luna. With Luna on the ground whimpering in pain, Kate pointed a gun at Scott. Allison rushed to Kate, but pushed her back. "Kate." A voice called out, grabbing all the attention. Allison felt a relief her father was there. Chris Argent stood a few feet away, glancing at his sister before landing on Luna, his eyes lingered on her knowing she was in pain. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris pointed his gun at his sister. "I did what I was told to do." Kate defended. "No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris fired back. "There were children in that house, ones who were human!" Kate glanced at Scott and Luna. Luna loosing conscious and Scott sensing her pain intensifies, Allison glanced at Scott who nodded his head towards Luna. Allison knew what she's feeling. Her pain. "Look at what you're doing now. Your holding a gun to a 16-year boy and shot a 15-year old girl with no proof they spilled human blood. We go by codes." Kate turned to Chris in annoyance. " _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent; Déesse de lune de bouclier_." Allison and Luna both knew French well. "We hunt those who hunt us; shield moon goddess." Both girls chorused in unison. Both Scott and Allison glanced at Luna. Finally revealing why the Argents were protecting Luna. Derek Hale watching the whole scene, glanced at his mate while he's in pain from the arrow wound and now shoulder shooting in pain. Kate was about to pull the trigger on Scott, but Chris pointed his gun at her once again. Kate turned to her brother with an expression. _Oh really Chris_? "Put the gun down." Chris clearly stated. Kate didn't react, so Chris shot the tree behind her, slightly scaring Luna jumping in surprise, she let out a loud yelp in pain, whimpering, Allison knelt down beside her. "Before I put you down." Chris asked once more, this time Kate finally lowered the gun. At that moment, a door croaked open. First instincts, the white wolf appeared for the first time taking defense in front of Luna, Scott and Allison. Allison jumped in surprise as Luna is loosing conscious. "Allison take Luna and get back!" Chris told his daughter, the white wolf involuntary glowed its eyes at Luna, sensing she's in pain, the wolf whimpered before standing defense along with Scott and Derek. Kate and Chris pulled out their guns pointing at the door. All adults looked towards the door, Allison grabbing Luna and their bows in tow going further away. "What is it?" Allison croaked out, gently laying Luna in front of an SUV. "Luna stay with me! Stay awake Gracie." Allison pleaded worrying. The lasts words Luna heard was, "it's the alpha." Before she knocked unconscious, entering her subconscious.

 _Luna woke up in the Hale house, still standing and in tact, no burnt ash anywhere as if the fire existed. "Dove." Luna's thoughts are shook when Talia's voice as reached her ears. Luna turned to Talia in surprise and smiled softly at her. "My dear, a lot has changed hasn't it." Luna nodded, bursting into tears as Talia pulled her in embrace. "Oh dove, don't cry. Everything will once be calm again. But I sense you have questions about what had happened moments ago." Talia told her. Luna nodded, she indeed had questions about what Kate had told her. And the code that's pointed towards her. 'Shield the Moon Goddess.' Talia knew what questions she may ask. "What's a moon goddess?" Luna asked. Talia nodded. "I'm afraid you must speak to Deaton when time comes. And make sure those you've bonded are present, meaning Scott, Derek and Allison. They can help you. But all I can say for now is that you have tethered to them. Meaning, they bound to you emotionally and physically for life." Talia quickly explained. Luna looked at Talia in confusion. "Scott's my brother, how am I bonded to him?" Luna asked the first question she thought of. Talia smiled. "When you was born, who was the first person to hold you?" Talia asked Luna, knowing full on the answer. "Scott." Luna mentioned, making Talia nod her head. "Scott is your blood, the first time you've laid your eyes on him, you bounded to him, your inner conscious linked you two. You can feel and know what happens to Scott. For example, when you shot an arrow into his shoulder, did you feel his pain?" Luna nodded, processing this information. "I felt his pain, I noticed I had blood from the injury." Luna added on. Talia added. "Correct, same injury Scott has, applies to you. Since he is your blood, your both stronger when your together. That pull you feel towards Scott. It's your tether telling you to always be with Scott. And when you two turned, the bond became stronger for the both of you. Now, your bond with Scott can't be broken. It's unbreakable." Talia explained. Luna nodded. "Now, Derek Hale, my own son, you've had him wrapped around your fingers my dear." Luna giggled. "He told me that when me and Taylor carved our initials at the hideout, that's when he mated with me." Talia nodded. "Since Derek is your true mate, you both will feel the same pain, you can also mind link to him, in fact, with every person you've bonded with, there are things in common." She told Luna. Luna looks to Talia in confusion. "When you bond to a person, they all have things in common, for example, since you bound to Scott by DNA, Derek because you two are mates, and finally Allison, you two shared same interests, you both are strong willed, and it's extremely rare knowing Allison is an Argent. The moon goddess has never bonded with an Argent. Luna, you are a one of a kind creature." Talia explained further. "When a moon goddess tethers to a close person, they share the same inflict of pain, mind link and especially since you're one of a kind, you can heal 2x times faster. Have you noticed Scott's wounds heal faster when you are with him?" Luna nodded her head, taking this information all in. "So I can tell their emotions and physically feel their pain? I can also contact Scott through my mind? Wait a minute, that's how I knew where Derek was isn't it." Talia nodded agreeing with Luna. "Luna, once I said before, you are an extremely rare creature. And you were picked as a goddess for a reason, and also, you've given extra abilities gained from me." Luna looked over to Talia in confusion. "How else do you think I'm here?" Talia asked and Luna finally realized, her subconscious can link her to anyone else. "So my subconscious brings me to a meadow? Or a house?" Luna asked. "Your subconscious is a place of free will, you can be anywhere, talk to whomever you wish. For example, your talking to me here at the old house." Talia explained. Luna nodded. "And also, you can look into memories, using your claws, you can see their memories, this is useful if someone were to be in danger or someone is lost." Luna fiddled with her fingers. "I keep seeing a white wolf, why is that?" Luna asked. "The white wolf is actually a who, but you'll find out in time my dear, it's a she. She's there to protect you, guide you. Although, it's supposed to be the other way around. See your a creature that all creatures must respect and be loyal to you. But all will be told in time by Deaton. But you must wake up Dove, your family and friends are waiting for you. It's been several weeks but in your subconscious it's been days." Talia quickly finishing up. "Remember what I said my dear, always trust your instincts and always trust your tethered links. If you need to contact me, you can always ask Deaton or call my name alright?" Talia told her. Luna nodded. "Alright dove, time for you to be awaken now. Be careful, there are new threats in town, always trust the ones closest to you." Talia starts to faintly disappear as she falls into a darkness slumber_.

It's been a few days, Peter killed Kate, Derek became alpha after he'd killed Peter. Luna is in the hospital unconscious. Chris Argent suggested she'd go some place where only those who know her can see her. But due to Lindsay and Scott's mother unknowingly doesn't know about the supernatural, it was hard. Luna had healed inside out, her bullet wound was gone, the wounds from both Derek and Scott had been gone. Everyone was confused to why she wouldn't wake up. But Dr. Alan Deaton knew exactly what she was doing and what state she was in. He'd told Derek about her subconscious state and the ability to contact anyone, and when he mentioned to Derek, Derek immediately knew who she referred too. It was his mother, Talia Hale or anyone supernatural of some sort. Luna had visitors from time to time when they didn't have school. Scott, on the other hand wouldn't leave her side. Allison felt guilty, she felt torn apart by what had happened. Her aunt Kate died, her funeral already happened, her grandpa and cousin flew in to town. Gerard was aware of Luna's ability, he after all learned about her from Talia Hale. He himself created the code. Gerard had a close heart to heart with the girl once she was younger, but Talia had taken the memories away. Derek came to check on her three times a day, he'd sneak in, and talk to her for a few hours, and leave. He gained three betas and instructed them clear of Luna. The three betas learned what Luna was, and felt respected for Luna. Since Luna is the Moon Goddess, every supernatural creature of the night, meaning werewolves, had to be respected, and loyal to her, it wasn't a choice, it was their wolf instinct they follow on. Nobody knew exactly why they had picked a 15 year old girl out of everyone, until Talia Hale figured it out. It was beyond rare on some circumstances, but she never thought Luna would become one. Not even the infamous Peter Hale couldn't figure it out. He knows some rare creatures among them, but it was impossible for anyone to figure out why Luna was a goddess out of anyone. As Luna remained unconscious, Allison had came to visit her everyday, Allison finally considered Luna as a sister. Luna had an idea in mind to make it official, but she couldn't do it before everything went down. She wanted to ask Chris for permission for blood share sister bond. Although Luna has already tethered herself to Allison, she wanted to make official. Allison cried some days, she'd talk to Luna, catch her up on everything supernatural 101, she told her about the funeral and the sneak arounds with Scott. Chris didn't mind Luna at all, he considered Luna a daughter also, he prefers her over Scott, which was complicated due to Allison sneaking around. Everyone so badly wanted Luna to wake up, even Stiles. Stiles was torn apart the day after she taken a bullet for her brother, he felt lost, he had lost his mother young once, he couldn't bear to loose Luna also. Stiles knew she was alive, even Scott had to confirm it based on his hearing and his bond with Luna. Stiles visited her everyday after Lydia had went missing for days in the woods.. Naked. For what reason nobody knew why. Luna had some clues to what Lydia was turning into, but she couldn't place it. It was her wolf side that can figure what supernatural creature they was, it was her goddess side that triggered the ability to figure out what creature they turn to once bitten. But Luna wasn't awake to confirm her thoughts. Scott, Allison, Derek, his three betas, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd, along with Chris Argent, and Allison's cousin, and also Luna's mother and her older sister Lindsay all came and visited Luna. You can say Luna is a special in her own way, everyone loved Luna, even if they didn't know her well, they respected her, knew her well enough to love her. Now everyone awaits for the moment she wakes up.

It's been a week since the chaos has went down for Kate and Peter. Currently, Scott and Allison were in Luna's room doing homework, the two were sneaking around from her family. Scott noticed Luna's finger began to move, he gently grabs her hand on instinct. Luna tries to wake up, but something is holding her back. Allison noticed the hand being held to Luna, Allison grabs Luna's other hand. "Wake up Gracie. Please." Allison pleaded. At that moment, the two felt their hands being squeezed. "Lune? Can you hear me?" Scott called out to his baby sister almost in worry yet relief. "S.." Luna tries to croak out her brother's name. Scott jumps up and gets Lindsay, her nurse she had. "Gracie, Scott went to get Lindsay." Allison told her. Luna heard Allison's voice, but faintly. Luna couldn't open her eyes, not just yet. She hears footsteps rushing into her room, _one set, two set, three set_. Three pairs of footsteps came rushing in, her heart racing fast, she felt a hand squeezing her. "Lune, it's Scott you're okay, your safe, your in a hospital." Scott muttered. Another voice popped in. "Why isn't she waking up?" _Derek_? She thought it was him, but couldn't tell. "She did grab our hands, and tried to say Scott but she couldn't say it all." Allison told the voices. "That's good news right Linds?" _Lindsay_? "That is good news, but if she can't wake up, maybe she can hear you? Have you tried talking to her?" _Yes they have, I'm right here_. "Luna, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand okay?" She felt a hand slip into her own, she squeezed it tightly, she felt tears running down her cheek, she felt another hand brushing against her face, the Sparks running through her. _Derek. Is that you_? She tried an ability that Talia told her she had, she opened her mind to Derek and contacted him. At that moment although Luna couldn't open her eyes, she felt a pair in shock on her. " _Did that actually work_?" " _Yes Derek, now tell Scott to open his mind_." Luna barked back. "Scott, open your mind to Luna." It sounded more of a whisper. Scott looked at Derek confusingly, he nodded towards Luna asking for communication. Scott nodded and closed his eyes clearing his mind. " _Scotty? If you can hear me, tell them I'm okay, I'm in pain it hurts, don't leave me_." Scott opened his eyes hearing the voice of his baby sister, he looked towards Derek in shock and surprise, Derek smiled genuinely knowing Scott heard Luna full on. " _Now tell Allison to open hers_." Luna told the two, knowing full on they can hear. "Allison, open your mind." Scott muttered in Allison's ear, her confused as well until she realized Luna. She sat next to Luna, touching her arm, feeling that warm feeling. She opened her mind. " _Alli, if you can hear me, I'm not going anywhere, your Gracie is here_." Allison opened her eyes in shock, the two boys smirked knowing she'd heard her voice. "H..how?" Allison asked, the two boys didn't know how. But Deaton would. Lindsay came in checking her vitals. "Whenever she's ready, she'll wake." Lindsay nodded to the three teens, walking out of the room. Stiles ran inside seeing the two teens in shock. "What happened?" Stiles asked Scott and Derek. " _One of you smack Stiles please, I wanna hear his whine_." Both boys smirked chuckling before glancing at one another, they nodded and... _SMACK_. "Ow!" Stiles whined. " _Good, that's my Sti, now tell me, what's been happening_?" Stiles freezes, hearing a voice in his head, turns around seeing the two were talking alone, Scott was first to notice. "Stiles?" Stiles faced Scott. "You hear that?" Stiles asked in confusion. Luna giggles inside and Derek smiled knowing she's fooling Stiles. " _Scott, play along_." Scott heard Luna's voice and smirked. "What voice? It's quiet right Derek?" Scott asked him as the sourwolf nodded. " _Oh honey, you got a little vanilla on your shirt, Sti_." Luna muttered. Derek and Scott laughed as Stiles looked at the two. "Why does the voice sound like Luna?" He asked, spooked. " _Because it's me idiot, I've linked to you now, only those who I bonded with can hear me_." Stiles looked at Scott for confirmation, he nodded. "Oh.. Great." Stiles muttered. Luna slowly croaked out. "Idi.." The three boys froze at the word Luna tried to say. Scott catches on what she was trying to say, smacked Stiles upside the head. "Ow!" Stiles exclaimed. "Idiot." Luna finally croaked out. Stiles turned to her. "Thank god your awake." Luna smiles a little bit.

So for the next several hours, they explained everything from Peter killing Kate, Derek killing Peter, Derek being an alpha, turning 3 betas. And now they're chasing a creature that's somewhere roaming in Beacon Hills. Now that Luna is awake, she couldn't wait to go home and see everyone else she'd miss. "Who's this famous cousin of Alli's that came in with her grandpa?" Luna asked. Allison walked back into the room with dinners for the three boys and herself, she noticed Luna has officially woken up and hugged her, but with ease. "Gracie, I didn't know you'd wake otherwise I'd have food. I'm supposed to be back home before the game." Both Scott and Stiles freeze at the mention of the lacrosse game. "That's tonight?" They ask in unison. Everyone rolls their eyes. "Wait, back up." Luna muttered, everyone faced her. "Aren't you supposed to be opposite sides? You wanting the creature dead." Pointing at Derek. "You want to save the creepy lizard freak." Pointed at Scott. "Yet, your both here. Why?" Luna asked. Scott and Derek glanced at each other then turned to Luna. "You are more important than the creature, although we don't know what or who if is." Scott explained. "Alright, can we stop talking supernatural business and let me tell you what Talia told me." Derek freezes at the mention of his mother. Luna caught on, and gently squeezed his hand. "I'll tell you guys later, I want some sleep okay?" They all nodded, everyone had left all except Scott. Lindsay came in later and the three McCall siblings ended up catching up.

* * *

 _• End of Book One! Yes, I'm creating a second book, but I'll start with Abomination since Luna has been unconscious._

 _• So Talia Hale made an appearance as well as the White Wolf and Talia explained about her tether abilities, did I explain it well? Let me know and I'll fix it._

 _• I changed this last chapter a bit, so it didn't go quite as the episode._

 _" Stay tuned for Book Two!_

 _• Until I start writing it, make sure you read Reincarnated, I'll update that one before moving on to the next books._

 _• Leave suggestions, comments or ideas below._


	17. AUTHOR'S NOTE

⎮ So, I am in the process of editing Moonlight.

So I will be deleting old chapters, and updating with new ones. Stay tuned! ⎮


End file.
